Testament of youth
by Feux follet
Summary: [Prequel de "Entre Parenthèses"] Entre septembre 1979 et juillet 1980, toute une jeunesse s'est sacrifiée pour rendre l'avenir possible. Une jeunesse qui se cherchait encore, dans un monde où rien n'est sûr. Une jeunesse encore auréolée de rêves, que la vie s'apprêtait à faucher en plein élan. Parmi eux, James et Lily, à peine mariés, et dont la vie commençait à peine.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello !_

_Cette fois-ci le projet est bien sur les rails, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Il s'agit donc d'un prequel à la fic "Entre parenthèses", déjà publiée. Le titre est inspiré de l'autobiographie de Vera Brittain, qui n'a malheureusement pas encore été traduit. Il s'agit de suivre Lily, James, et plus largement les Maraudeurs entre le mariage des premiers et la naissance d'Harry. Peut-être (là ce n'est pas sûr, donc je me contente de supposer) que je poserais quelques personnages originaux, et suivant l'accueil qui leur sera réservé, je me lancerai dans le récit de leur propre histoire, à la fin de celle-ci, mais là encore j'insiste, je n'en suis pas sûre. _

_J'essayerais également de poster régulièrement, un peu comme pour le tome un, mais il se peut que ça mette un peu de temps avant d'arriver à ce rythme. Toujours est-il que je ferais de mon mieux, et que j'ai vraiment hâte de vous présenter ce projet :)_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Chapitre Un_

_1er Septembre 1979, demeure des Potter, Cornwall_

Quelques rayons filtraient à travers les persiennes à demi-closes, se reflétant sur le parquet ancien de la chambre. Lily cligna des yeux en sentant la chaleur de l'un d'eux sur sa joue. Le regard encore ensommeillé, elle détailla les motifs qui couvraient les murs. La demeure était ancienne, et grâce à ses beaux-parents, elle avait conservé le cachet qui lui était dû.

La jeune femme eut un sourire. L'excitation et la précipitation des derniers jours avaient laissé place à un sentiment de calme intérieur. Comme une parenthèse, au milieu de la guerre. Une parenthèse, au milieu de l'horreur. Et quelle parenthèse ! Malgré le mal de tête qu'elle sentait monter, la jeune femme était pleinement heureuse. En se retournant, elle fit face au visage encore endormi de James. Un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Dans la lumière du jour naissant, ses cheveux paraissaient encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude.

Dehors, seuls les oiseaux chantaient. Lily n'avait eu qu'un faible aperçu du parc, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés en pleine nuit. Les parents de James leur avaient laissé les clefs de la demeure familiale, et ils avaient profité de la tombée de la nuit pour s'éclipser. La veille avait été riche en émotions, et la jeune femme savait qu'elle en chérirait les souvenirs. Si on omettait la présence sinistre de sa soeur, qui s'était contenté de regarder la cérémonie de loin, avant de quitter les lieux, suivie de son mari, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait été parfaite.

Les maraudeurs s'étaient surpassés, et la présence de ceux qui comptaient pour eux avaient rendu à cette journée le bonheur dont ils avaient besoin. Une semaine. Une semaine ici et ils reprendraient leurs activités au sein de l'Ordre. Lily secoua la tête. Une semaine, c'était plus qu'ils n'avaient espéré. Ils en profiteraient pleinement, avant de retrouver la vie qu'ils menaient d'ordinaire.

_ À quoi tu penses, ma Lily-jolie ?

La jeune femme tressaillit, brusquement arrachée à ses pensées. James l'observait, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. La jeune femme lui sourit en réponse.

_ Je pense que j'irais bien manger. Mais pas de gâteau, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

_ Toi aussi tu es au bord de l'indigestion ? Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu manger autant de choses, renchérit James en riant à son tour, avant de se lever. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je dirais non à un café, nuança-t-il. Dis, tu crois qu'ils ont fini les plats, cette nuit ?

_ Sirius en es capable, lança Lily en disparaissant dans le corridor.

_ Bien sûr qu'il en est capable, c'est un maraudeur, riposta le jeune homme en riant, avant de la suivre dans les escaliers. Si je n'avais pas autant mangé avant le mariage, j'aurais pu le concurrencer, mais je ne sais pas, je crois que j'avais tellement peur de t'épouser que j'ai dû faire une descente dans le frigo, ajouta-t-il en souriant malicieusement, échappant de peu à une bourrade amicale de la jeune femme. Arrête, je suis sûr que toi aussi tu avais la frousse, ne me dis pas le contraire, ton père me l'a dis, lança-t-il en la dépassant dans les marches.

L'odeur du petit-déjeuner en train de chauffer envahissait la cuisine, tandis que les rayons du soleil y entraient à flots. Ce mois de septembre s'annonçait radieux, et le jeune couple se laissait gagner par la bonne humeur qui semblait régner sur le monde. Pas un seul nuage ne venait troubler l'horizon, et l'air était doux. Au lieu de s'enfermer dans cette pièce, aussi grande soit-elle, les jeunes gens sortirent sur les marches, et enveloppés dans de larges pulls, ils savourèrent leur café sur la pierre usée par le temps. Les oiseaux chantaient au loin, tandis que les feuillages bruissaient autour d'eux.

Après deux mois au sein de l'Ordre, après deux mois d'affrontements et d'angoisse, ce cadre leur semblait irréel, comme hors du temps. Avaient-ils vraiment affronter les sbires du mage noir à quatre reprises, depuis juillet ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un cauchemar ? Se réhabituer à une vie calme leur demandait du temps, et même si leur mariage leur avait redonné espoir en l'avenir, ils savaient que cette impression n'était que temporaire. Mais ce matin-là, alors qu'ils se réveillaient à peine, ils refusaient de laisser place à ces idées. Au contraire, ils faisaient des projets, parlaient de cet appartement qu'ils avaient remarqué en organisant leur mariage. En attendant ce dernier, ils avaient fait des allers et des retours chez leurs parents, mais en ce moment précis, ils voulaient un endroit à eux. Un endroit qu'ils appelleraient un foyer. Un endroit qui les accueillerait, eux et leurs rêves, un refuge dans cette tempête du monde.

_ Ce devait être le paradis, de grandir ici, murmura Lily entre deux gorgées, le regard perdu au milieu des arbres qui les entouraient.

_ C'est ici que j'ai appris à faire du balai, répondit James, en souriant. Mon père m'a fait croire qu'il tenait toujours le balai, mais en réalité, je volais seul au bout d'un quart d'heures. C'était un peu comme faire du vélo, en plus amusant. Avec les maraudeurs on a passé de nombreuses après-midi dans les bois, juste là-bas. Je te les montrerais. Je suis persuadé que tu adoreras cet endroit, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme, le regard brillant. Et en plus, ma mère a fait un double des clefs de la bibliothèque, tu verras elle est encore mieux que celle de Poudlard.

_ Vraiment ? Demanda la jeune femme, les yeux brillant à l'idée de rangées chargées de volumes anciens.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Ils profitèrent encore un peu de la lumière matinale avant de rentrer. Leurs bagages attendaient depuis la veille dans le vestibule, et ils devaient encore ouvrir le reste de la maison. Si elle leur paraissait bien trop grande pour eux seuls, ils profitèrent tout de même de la liberté qu'ils pouvaient y goûter. L'écho les suivait dans chaque pièce, tel un esprit bienveillant, tandis que James faisait visiter la demeure à sa jeune épouse. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'y venir auparavant, tout s'étant décidé rapidement après leur départ de Poudlard.

Ils avaient encore en tête le goût amer de ces nuits d'été, passées dans les endroits les plus sinistres du pays, à lutter contre des forces qu'ils savaient puissantes. James avait demandé Lily en mariage un matin, poussé par un sentiment d'angoisse, alors qu'elle rentrait d'une mission à laquelle il n'avait pas participé. Il se souvenait encore de l'inquiétude qu'il avait éprouvée toute la nuit, avant le soulagement lorsqu'il avait entendu tourner la serrure de la chambre qu'ils louaient. La jeune femme, épuisée et couverte de bleus, s'était écroulée sur le lit qu'ils partageaient avant qu'il ait eu une chance de finir. Mais à son réveil, il avait renouvelé sa demande. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'une troisième chance. Tout s'était ensuite enchaîné, et si Lily avait entendu parler de cette demeure familiale, elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds avant cette nuit-là.

Lorsque James lui ouvrit les portes de la bibliothèque, la jeune femme sentit que le monde, malgré les ténèbres qui l'envahissaient, ne pourrait jamais sombrer totalement. Tant de rêves écrits, tant d'espoirs installés sagement sur ces étagères poussiéreuses. Tant d'histoires semblaient hanter cette pièce, tant de souvenirs semblaient s'attacher à ces épais volumes. Le jeune homme l'observa en souriant, tandis qu'elle avançait lentement au milieu du bois et du papier. Ils avaient encore tant à apprendre, tant à découvrir. Il était heureux que Lily soit à ses côtés pour cette aventure.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Je vous avoue, commencer une histoire est toujours un moment magique, mais il peut également s'avérer ardu. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que peuvent ressentir de jeunes mariés, ni vivre, lors des premiers jours après le mariage, donc je ne voulais pas tomber dans le romantisme pur, et en même temps il s'agit de Lily et James, donc je ne pouvait pas éviter d'y joindre un peu de cette thématique. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mal dosé. _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous aimerez la suite !_

_À bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello !_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre deux_

_7 Septembre 1979, Londres_

L'appartement était situé au dernier étage d'une résidence, et donnait sur un parc boisé, traversé par une rivière. Les rayons d'un soleil déclinant se reflétaient sur les murs blancs, donnant un aspect lumineux à la pièce principale. L'agent les devança, et avec un sérieux irréprochable, il débita son discours commercial, assurant qu'il s'agissait d'une offre exceptionnelle et à ne pas manquer. Lily sourit distraitement en l'entendant, plus intéressée par la vue que par les plaisanteries du vendeur. Le pauvre homme semblait désemparé. Il leur avait trouvé des appartements luxueux, à peine plus haut que leur budget, et semblait terriblement offusqué de s'entendre dire qu'ils ne voulaient pas vivre dans de tels endroits. Mais Lily et James avaient tenu bon. Ils ne voulaient pas d'un appartement sans âme, où seules les apparences comptaient. Ils voulaient se sentir chez eux, libre de renverser leurs tartines sans craindre d'abîmer le sol. En dernier recours, il leur proposait ce bien à la location, mais quant à lui, il ne l'aurait choisi pour rien au monde, c'était bien trop éloigné du centre londonien.

_ Celui-ci est vraiment parfait, déclara James en souriant largement au vendeur.

_ Vraiment ? S'étonna l'agent immobilier, en se rengorgeant.

_ Le loyer est convenable, et il est accueillant, renchérit Lily en se rapprochant. Oui, c'est vraiment parfait, répéta-t-elle en souriant avec douceur.

_ Je suppose que vous voulez emménager rapidement. Je vais transmettre votre dossier au propriétaire et je vous tiendrai au courant dans la semaine, proposa l'homme en se penchant sur ses papiers.

Le jeune couple le remercia, avant de quitter les lieux. S'ils pouvaient obtenir cet appartement, ils pourraient commencer le déménagement assez vite, et profiter de leur nouveau foyer avant de reprendre leurs activités. Ils auraient pu acheter une véritable maison, mais ils voulaient se laisser du temps, avant de sauter le pas. Les événements s'enchaînaient, et leur vie arborait de nouveaux aspects, encore inconnus. Ils avaient besoin d'apprivoiser ces nouveautés, et pour cela, il leur fallait évoluer pas à pas.

Ils auraient pu rentrer directement, mais la tentation d'une bièreaubeurre fut plus forte qu'eux. S'assurant que personne ne les observait, ils transplanèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur. Tom, le barman, les accueillit avec un grand sourire, avant de les féliciter chaleureusement pour leur mariage. Mary lui avait tout raconté, et il serait heureux d'offrir leur première boisson à ses meilleurs clients, pour fêter l'événement. Lily le remercia affectueusement, tandis que James lui serrait la main en souriant.

Ils s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille, à l'écart du bruit. Quelques sorciers, accoudés au comptoir, sirotaient leur boisson en lisant le dernier numéro de la Gazette. Près de la cheminée, un groupe d'étudiants en médicomagie décompressait en s'écharpant sur une partie de bataille explosive. Quelques injures fusèrent, mais un seul coup d'oeil du barman suffit à les ramener au calme. Tom ne tarda pas à amener au jeune couple deux bièreaubeurres, avant de les laisser seuls. Les jeunes gens levèrent leur verre, au son d'une nouvelle accusation de tricherie, avant de boire quelques gorgées.

_ Ils doivent être pires que nous, dis-moi, lança James lorsque la table d'à côté laissa entendre une nouvelle flopée d'injures. Même Sirius n'était pas aussi véhément.

_ Parce qu'il était plus rusé, répondit Lily en reposant son verre. Je suis persuadée que vous avez triché à plusieurs reprises, et n'essaye pas de me dire le contraire, j'ai vu vos mimiques, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

_ On ne trichait pas, on s'aidait mutuellement, c'est différent, nuança James en riant. Il faut toujours être solidaire, tu ne crois pas ?

Ils ses sourirent, complices. James piocha un twiglet et le grignota, tandis que Lily observait les reflets du feu de cheminée danser dans son verre. Il était de notoriété publique que Tom avait toujours froid, et qu'au Chaudron Baveur, qu'importe le temps, qu'importe la saison, il y aurait toujours une bûche en train de brûler dans l'âtre. L'atmosphère ancienne qui se dégageait de l'endroit s'y ajoutant, le Chaudron Baveur s'ancrait dans la longue tradition des pubs anglais. Lily s'y sentait en sécurité, et les livres qui s'entassaient dans une étagère sombre avaient depuis longtemps fait pencher son coeur dans ce sens. En dehors de celui-ci et des Trois Balais, elle aurait été moins encline à entrer, mais comme le faisait toujours remarquer James, elle ne pouvait pas savoir tant qu'elle n'avait pas essayé les autres.

_ Quoi, vous vous ennuyez déjà tant que ça ? S'amusa une voix, dans son dos. Vous avez de la chance que je sois un témoin en or, qu'est-ce que vous deviendriez sans moi ?

La jeune femme sursauta, tandis que James s'étouffait avec son dernier twiglet. Sirius, le sourire aux lèvres et un éclat de malice dans les yeux, les dévisageait, tenant à la main un verre de whiskey pur feu. Le jeune couple l'accueillit avec plaisir, et ils se décalèrent pour lui faire de la place. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'ils lui offraient, avec un soupir de lassitude, avant de se pencher vers le jeune couple :

_ La demeure des Potter était trop petite pour vous deux ? Lily, ne me dis pas que tu as déjà fini de lire tous les livres qui sont dans la bibliothèque, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son amie en souriant.

_ Non, et j'en suis loin, répondit la jeune femme en répondant à son sourire. Il y a tellement de volumes, tellement de romans qui dorment sur ces étagères. Je ne sais pas si je les lirais tous, mais je compte bien en parcourir un certain nombre. Quelles sont les nouvelles du front ?

_ Pas grand-chose. Notre enquête sur leurs lieux de rencontres piétine un peu. Remus et Peter ont aidé une famille à fuir vers l'Irlande, après qu'ils aient reçu des menaces. On ne peut pas se faire remarquer, pour l'instant, Fol Oeil est persuadé qu'il y a des espions, mais vous le connaissez. Quoi que pour une fois, je ne suis pas en désaccord avec lui. Le rendez-vous manqué avec l'indic, la semaine dernière, nous a vraiment plombé. D'ailleurs, Lily, Dumbledore te fais dire que si tu es prête, ils vont monter une mission de reconnaissance en Ecosse. Apparemment, tu es la seule, avec Remus, à pouvoir convaincre Agatha de nous donner des informations.

_ Tu veux parler de l'auteure ? Demanda la jeune femme, dont les yeux se mirent à briller. Celle qui a écrit les essais sur les légendes celtes ?

_ C'est elle, oui, confirma le jeune homme. Et pendant ce temps-là, avec James, on évacuera les Jones vers la France.

_ Les Jones ? Répéta le jeune homme, dubitatif.

_ Oui, une famille de sang-mêlé. Ils viennent d'avoir une fille ... Megan, je crois ? Je ne sais plus. Toujours est-il qu'ils doivent partir, ils ont reçu des menaces.

_ Tout le monde semble en recevoir, ces temps-ci, murmura James en prenant son verre.

Sirius acquiesça silencieusement. Au fond, il était déçu que les missions qu'on leur assignait ne soient pas revêtues de plus d'éclat. Il entendait les plus vieux se vanter d'exploits magnifiques, où ils devaient affronter des dizaines de mangemorts, et même si le jeune homme savait que la plupart extraolaient, il n'en voulait pas moins prouver que lui aussi était capable de se battre. Au lieu de ça, il était cantonnée aux recherches sur les cartes et aux accompagnements lors des évacuations, et il rongeait son frein. Le seul incident auquel il avait été confronté, jusqu'alors, était un binôme angoissé qui avait pris une souris pour un mangemort et s'était enfuit en hurlant.

_ Bah, c'est toujours bien de savoir qu'une famille de plus est à l'abris, provisoirement, lança James, devinant les pensées de son ami. Et puis comme ça, tu auras une chance de découvrir notre appartement avant de te faire tuer dans une embuscade, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_ Quel appartement ?

_ Le nôtre, répondit Lily. On vient d'en trouver un, pas très loin. Si tout va bien, on pourra emménager rapidement.

_ C'est une bonne nouvelle, dîtes, s'exclama Sirius, en reprenant sa joie de vivre. Je dirais même que ça mérite une deuxième tournée. Tom !

Le barman s'approcha, et prit leur nouvelle commande avant de débarrasser. Tandis qu'il s'affairait derrière le comptoir, Sirius acheva de leur conter les dernières nouvelles. Ils apprirent que la professeure de divination, qu'ils avaient eue jusqu'ici, avait pris sa retraite, et que Dumbledore cherchait quelqu'un pour la rempalcer. En attendant, aucun élève ne se plaignait de cette absence.

_ Je dois bien avouer que ça m'a quand même fait drôle, de ne pas partir pour Poudlard, cette année, acheva le jeune homme. Mary a assisté au départ du train. Officiellement, elle assurait la sécurité des élèves pour nous. Officieusement, elle aussi avait du mal à accepter ce nouvel état des choses.

_ On a vécu tellement de choses là-bas, c'est normal que ça nous fasse bizarre, répondit James. Dire qu'il y a quelques mois encore, on s'inquiétait de réussir nos examens, et aujourd'hui, on s'inquiète pour nos vies. Tout est allé si vite, trop vite même. Mais au moins, on aura de merveilleux souvenir. Et quand nos enfants iront, à leur tour, nous serons là pour eux.

_ J'aimerais bien voir Sirius avec des enfants, murmura Lily avant d'éclater de rire, après que Sirius se soit étranglé avec sa boisson.

_ James, ce n'est pas parce que tu viens de te marier que tu vas te mettre à jouer les adultes. On a tout notre temps, ne nous embête pas avec ces histoires-là, protesta le jeune homme en grimaçant. Non, le plus urgent, c'est d'abord votre crémaillère.

Ils restèrent attablés, tandis que les heures défilaient. Tom leur servit un plat chaud, et ils refirent le monde, rêvant de châteaux en Espagne et de tour du monde. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, après avoir bu quelques bières et mangé copieusement. La guerre leur semblait loin, alors. Dans l'ombre, ils savaient que leurs amis, et de nombreux inconnus, veillaient. Mais ce soir, ils voulaient oublier les conflits, et célébrer la vie. Sirius, passablement éméché, s'éloigna en chantant à plein poumons, avant de heurter une poubelle, auprès de laquelle il s'excusa poliment avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Malgré l'heure tardive, le jeune couple prit le temps de s'assurer qu'ils rentrait bien, avant de transplaner. Le vent se levait. Il était temps de vivre*.

* * *

_* Reprise de Paul Valéry, dans "Le Cimetière Marin"_

_Merci d'avoir lu :)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^_

_Bon week-end_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello !_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. _

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Chapitre Trois_

_10 septembre, Highlands_

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber lorsque Remus et Lily arrivèrent devant un portillon, usé par le temps. Si les indications qu'on leur avait fournies étaient avérées, alors il s'agissait du portillon qui séparait le domaine d'Agatha McBrewster du reste du monde. La demeure en elle-même n'était pas visible, depuis la route. Une forêt de chênes majestueux se dressait devant eux, la dérobant à leurs regards. Comme protégée par ce dôme de verdure, elle ne se laissait deviner qu'au détour du chemin de terre, qu'il fallait emprunter pour la rejoindre. Les jeunes gens, après s'être assurés qu'ils avaient leur baguette à portée de mains, poussèrent le portillon, qui s'ouvrit dans un gémissement lugubre.

Des fougères poussaient tout au long de ce chemin, et des ronces entravaient la marche des nouveaux arrivants. Lily se demanda s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés d'adresse. De longues années s'étaient sûrement écoulées depuis le dernier nettoyage du domaine. La nature sauvage de l'Ecosse avait repris ses droits, et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans cette clairière végétale, ils avaient l'impression de quitter le monde des vivants. Les légendes écossaises dont ils avaient entendu parler leur revenaient en mémoire, tandis qu'ils s'avançaient, éclairés par la seule lueur de leur baguette. Le soleil avait disparu, laissant place aux ténèbres, et aux bruits aussi nombreux qu'insolites, qui la peuplaient.

_ Tu crois que c'est ici ? Demanda Remus à mi-voix, suspectant à son tour une erreur d'orientation.

_ J'espère, répondit Lily sur le même ton, écartant les branches qui obstruaient sa vue. Sinon il faudra rentrer bredouille. Il est trop tard pour aller demander des renseignements ailleurs.

Une chouette hululait, au loin, tandis qu'ils progressaient, en prenant soin de ne pas trébucher face aux aléas du terrain. Lily frissonnait, autant à cause du froid qu'à cause de sa nervosité. Elle avait dévoré les ouvrages de l'autrice, et la hâte de la rencontrer augmentait à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de sa demeure. Remus la suivait, inquiet à l'idée de tomber dans une embuscade. Agatha était une vieille amie de Dumbledore, mais c'était aussi ce qu'on avait dit de Grindelwald, à l'époque. Il ne voulait pas voir les événements se répéter. Il y avait déjà trop de sang sur les pages de l'histoire. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il se heurta à Lily, qui s'était arrêtée. Tandis qu'il se frottait le nez, la jeune femme murmura :

_ Tu vois cette lumière ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête, et observa le point imaginaire que lui montrait Lily, tendant le doigt dans une direction reculée. Il plissa les yeux, et au bout de quelques secondes, il parvint à distinguer une source de lumière, à son tour.

_ C'est sûrement là, acquiesça-t-il en se remettant en marche, rassuré. Pour être honnête, je prendrais bien une bièreaubeurre !* Ajouta-t-il à mi-voix, en riant légèrement.

_ Je suis sûre qu'elle a déjà eu droit à cette plaisanterie un million de fois. J'espère que Sirius n'est pas en train de déteindre sur toi, avec ses plaisanteries douteuses, murmura Lily en souriant.

_ Nous sommes les maraudeurs, Lily. Tout le monde déteint sur les autres, répondit le jeune homme, en répondant à son sourire.

Ils se turent un moment. Ils avançaient à présent en terrain dégagé. La demeure leur apparaissait dans son intégralité, avec ses grandes fenêtres et ses volets de bois, dont certains claquaient au vent. Lily fronça les sourcils. Ils distinguaient la source lumineuse, postée à une fenêtre, à l'étage, mais étrangement, la maison paraissait abandonnée. Était-ce l'état déplorable du domaine, qui leur donnait cette impression, ou le calme presque surnaturel qui les entourait, après leur traversée au milieu des sons de la forêt ?

_ Dis, tu es sûr que sa maison n'est pas protégée par des enchantements ? Demanda la jeune femme, suspicieuse, en se tournant vers son ami.

_ Fol-Oeil m'a assuré que non. Selon lui, Agatha est l'imprudence incarnée. Elle a toujours clamé que personne ne s'intéresserait à une sorcière recluse dans une ancienne maison de famille. Mais il a insisté sur le fait que c'était une sorcière remarquablement douée. En plus de ses connaissances sur la civilisation celte, et leurs liens étroits avec les sorciers, elle a un niveau très élevé, notamment en sortilèges.

_ J'espère que c'est le cas, murmura Lily, sans que Remus ne parvienne à savoir si elle parlait de sa première remarque ou de sa seconde.

Fébrile, elle attrapa le heurtoir en fer, rouillé et grinçant, et le cogna contre la porte en bois. Un long silence s'installa. La lumière qui brillait à l'étage s'éteignit, et un pas léger se fit entendre, derrière la porte. Le loquet sauta, la serrure tourna, et la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur une femme d'une trentaine d'année, surprise et intriguée.

_ Bonsoir, nous ...

_ Dîtes-moi que vous n'avez pas écrasé mes fougères, la coupa la sorcière.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent sur le seuil, interdits. Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir assuré que les fougères allaient bien, ils se trouvaient devant un bon feu de cheminée. Une tasse de thé fumante dans les mains, ils dévisageaient nerveusement leur hôtesse, qui sirotait le sien d'un air songeur.

_ Ainsi, Dumbledore veut que je rejoigne l'Ordre du Phoenix, finit-elle par lancer, comme négligemment, en levant les yeux sur ses visiteurs. Est-ce qu'il vous a dis que c'est la troisième fois qu'on me sollicite pour ce groupe ? Non, je ne rejoindrais pas l'Ordre, ajouta-t-elle avec fermeté. Ni cette fois, ni dans le futur. Que je sache, personne n'oblige Minerva à s'engager, alors pourquoi moi ? Elle est sûrement aussi douée que moi, si ce n'est plus. Vous pouvez retourner voir Albus et Alastor - je sais qu'il y est mêlé - et vous leur donnerez ma réponse. Bien, en attendant, je ne vais pas vous chasser. Du thé ? Demanda-t-elle en soulevant la théière, le regard interrogateur.

Remus balbutia quelques mots gênés, que l'autrice prit pour un assentiment. Elle lui servit une nouvelle tasse, et un léger nuage de vapeur s'éleva de la tasse. Lily, pour sa part, serrait l'anse de la sienne en regardant autour d'elle. Des rangées de volumes poussiéreux les entourait, lui rappelant la bibliothèque qui dormait entre les murs du manoir familial. Tous traitaient, de près ou de loin, aux mythologies celtes. Certains semblaient avoir connu le Déluge, et d'autres étaient conservés avec plus de précautions, tandis que leurs pages s'effritaient lentement. Agatha surpris le regard fasciné de la jeune femme.

_ Vous vous intéressez aux mythes celtiques ? Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

À présent que l'abcès avait été crevé et enterré, elle était bien plus aimable. Lily et Remus étaient jeunes, plus jeunes qu'elle, et cette jeunesse penchait la balance en leur faveur. Enfant, Agatha avait été répartie à Poufsouffle, et tout comme sa fondatrice, elle pensait que chaque être humain devait avoir une chance. Les deux visiteurs qu'elle avait face à elle venaient à peine d'achever leurs études, et en des temps moins troublés, ils auraient pu poursuivre des études à Londres, ou partout dans le monde, d'ailleurs. La guerre bouleversait tous les codes, toutes les frontières. Tant de vies étaient emportées dans ce tourbillon dévastateur, que le mage noir traînait derrière lui, dans sa folie meurtrière. Elle était révulsée de voir qu'à chaque conflit, la jeunesse était l'une des premières à subir les conséquences de plein fouet.

_ Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu la chance d'approfondir le sujet, mais j'ai toujours aimé les légendes qui se rattachent à cette civilisation, murmura Lily, rougissant comme une enfant prise en faute.

_ Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre, répondit Agatha avec douceur. Et il serait vain de dire que l'apprentissage s'arrête un jour. Chaque jour, de nouvelles choses nous apparaissent. Reste à savoir si nous serons assez curieux pour comprendre. C'est l'une des raisons qui me pousse à refuser l'offre d'Albus. Je ne veux pas me battre. La guerre n'a jamais rien apporté de bon, et elle ne le fera jamais. Je ne veux pas voir ma conscience ruinée par une action qui irait contre ma morale.

_ Je comprends. Mais vous savez sûrement ce qu'Einstein avait dit ? "Le monde ne sera pas détruit par ceux qui font le mal, mais par ceux qui les regardent sans rien faire", rétorqua Lily, rougissant plus furieusement encore.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle se retrouverait dans une telle situation. Elle avait toujours admiré Agatha, en tant qu'autrice et en tant que femme, et elle s'en voulait terriblement, mais ses mots étaient sortis avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de saisir clairement leur portée. Remus s'étranglait avec son thé, mais personne ne savait si c'était de rire ou de choc.

_ Je pense que ce que veut dire Lily ..., commença-t-il après avoir repris son souffle.

_ J'ai parfaitement compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, coupa Agatha, avec calme. Et elle a raison. Même si Einstein a regretté d'avoir donné la formule de la bombe à Roosvelt. Mais les regrets ne servent à rien quand le mal est fait, n'est-ce pas ? Albus ne comprends pas un "non", et je ne peux pas dire qu'il est le seul, comme nous en avons la preuve chaque jour. Dîtes-lui qu'il sait très bien pourquoi je refuse. S'il n'est pas content, c'est la même chose.

Lorsque Lily et Remus s'éloignèrent, Agatha les observa depuis sa fenêtre. Elle était désolée de les voir partir, après leur avoir opposé un refus aussi net, mais elle savait que si elle cédait, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il y avait déjà eu assez de sang répandu par sa faute, et Albus le savait. Mais tandis que les jeunes gens disparaissaient dans un océan de ténèbres, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser à cette citation, qu'elle avait lu après les funérailles de son fiancé, dans un livre qu'il lui avait donné, quand ils avaient encore des projets plein la tête : "Quelle chance nous avions, nous qui avions encore de l'espoir, je ne m'en rendais pas compte ; je ne pouvais pas savoir à que le temps viendrait, où nous n'aurions plus d'espoir, et où nous ne pourrions pas mourir.**

* * *

_* Jeu de mot. Brewster, en gaélique, signifie "brasseur". La particule Mac, ou Mc, est également tirée du gaélique, et signifie "fils de". Auparavant, les noms de familles venaient des pères. Par exemple, un enfant dont le père est nommé Peter était nommé "fils de Peter" en gaélique. Mais les noms de famille sont fixés depuis un certain temps, c'est pourquoi Agatha est nommée Mac et non Nic, qui est l'équivalent féminin._

_** "How fortunate we were who still had hope I did not then realise; I could not know how soon the time would come when we should have no more hope, and yet be unable to die". Cette citation est tirée du livre autobiographique Testament of Youth, de Vera Brittain (et dont j'ai repris le titre). S'il n'est pas encore traduit en français, un film a été réalisé en 2015 et est accessible en français (et je vous le recommande, il est vraiment magnifique, et représente bien cette idée de jeunesse fauchée en plein vol, à cause de la guerre). _

_Merci d'avoir lu :)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que je sache si mon travail vous plaît, ou si au contraire c'est un massacre total ^^_

_Bonne fin de week-end!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en dépit des difficultées que j'ai eu pour l'écrire. _

_Je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous pensez de cette fanfiction, ce qui n'est pas très encourageant. C'est si terrible que ça ?_

_Les examens approchant, je ne vais pas beaucoup poster, durant les prochaines semaines, mais je reprendrais très vite, à moins que cette fanfiction ne soit une catastrophe, auquel cas j'y mettrai un terme et partirai en quête de nouvelles idées._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre Quatre

11 Septembre 1979, Poudlard

L'aube se levait à peine, dévoilant les silhouettes confuses des arbres qui peuplaient la forêt interdite. Depuis le bureau de Dumbledore, où ils se trouvaient, les jeunes gens distinguaient une faible lumière brillait, émergeant de la cabane de Hagrid. Le garde-chasse se levait souvent à l'aube, et profitait du calme des environs pour s'assurer que les animaux et les créatures qui habitaient les environs se portaient bien. En arrivant, Lily et Remus avaient pu voir sa haute stature se dresser, en contre-jour. Il ne les avait pas vu, absorbé qu'il était par ses préoccupations journalières. La jeune femme avait sourit, en le voyant se pencher vers un petit attroupement de niffleurs. Son air emprunté et distant fondait comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il se trouvait avec les créatures magiques.

_ C'est comme si rien n'avait changé, murmura Lily, le regard figé sur cette petite lumière, que les ténèbres encerclaient encore, sans lui faire perdre sa force. Comme si tout allait redevenir comme l'an dernier.

_ Je me demande qui occupe notre dortoir, à présent, ajouta Remus, tandis qu'il parcourait des yeux la galerie de tableaux qui ornaient les lieux.

Les visages des anciens directeurs de Poudlard auraient donné plus de solennité aux lieux, si tous n'étaient pas plongés dans un profond sommeil. Certains laissaient même parfois échapper un ronflement comme si, à présent que leur charge était déléguée à un autre, ils pouvaient rattraper tout le sommeil qu'ils avaient perdu en l'occupant. Lorsque Mcgonagall les avait introduit ici, avant de disparaître dans l'escalier à la recherche de Dumbledore, ni Remus ni Lily n'avaient osé allumer la lumière. Ils ne connaissaient que trop bien le caractère des tableaux, si ceux-ci étaient réveillés avant leur heure.

_ Le petit-neveu de Monsieur Brûlopot occupe votre dortoir, il me semble, monsieur Lupin. Vous serez sûrement ravi d'entendre qu'il a perpétué la tradition en gravant son nom sur le lit en bois qu'il occupe, lança une voix derrière les jeunes gens, qui sursautèrent, avant de se retourner.

_ Professeur ...

_ Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Tenez, servez-vous, ajouta le directeur en leur tendant une boîte de chocolat. J'ai malheureusement oublié de demander du thé, mais cela peut s'arranger si vous le souhaitez.

_ Non, c'est très gentil, merci, bredouillèrent Lily et Remus, aussi embarrassés et impressionnés que lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants.

_ Laissez-moi deviner. Mademoiselle MacBrewster a décliné votre offre ? Coupa Dumbledore en levant les yeux dans leur direction. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à qui elle répond ainsi. J'espérais que ce serait différent, étant donné que vous êtes jeunes, et tous deux admiratifs de son travail, mais Agatha en a décidé autrement. Rassurez-vous, cela ne signifie pas que cette mission était vaine, ajouta-t-il en voyant les mines déconfites des deux jeunes membres. Au moins, nous sommes sûrs qu'elle se porte bien. Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir du thé ?

Lily se mordit les lèvres. Si Dumbledore savait d'avance que la partie était perdue, pourquoi jouait-il ? Et pourquoi leur confier cette mission ? Ils auraient pu aider à la préparation d'autres évacuations. Ils auraient pu participer au sauvetage de nouvelles familles. Quel avait été l'intérêt de cette mission, en fin de compte ? Le vieil homme semblait en savoir plus sur ce refus qu'il ne souhaitait leur dire.

_ Pardonnez-moi, professeur, commença la jeune femme, tandis que le directeur tendait de nouveau des chocolats à Remus. Mais pourquoi nous envoyer, si vous saviez dès le début qu'Agatha nous opposerait un refus ?

Tout comme chez cette dernière, la jeune femme sentit une légère rougeur s'emparer de son visage, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle préférait parler, et avoir des réponses. Remus, à ses côtés, se tourna vers Dumbledore, attendant lui aussi une réponse.

_ Voyez-vous, Agatha était élève, ici, il y a quelques années, répondit Dumbledore, en reposant les chocolat avec douceur, et en caressant sa barbe d'un air songeur. C'était une élève très douée, et une jeune femme au coeur immense. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour rendre le monde meilleur. Mais il y a deux ans, alors qu'elle avait achevé ses études depuis longtemps et qu'elle travaillait en France sur les légendes arthuriennes, et leurs liens avec la civilisation celte, son frère a perdu la vie dans une attaque, menée par des mangemorts. Elle ne s'est jamais pardonné de l'avoir abandonné, comme elle le disait elle-même. Ils étaient jumeaux, vous savez. Du jour au lendemain, elle s'est fermée comme une huître. Elle a trouvé refuge dans la demeure familiale, laissée à l'abandon depuis des années. Je vous y ai envoyé parce que vous lui ressemblez, tous les deux. Messieurs Black et Potter n'auraient sûrement pas passé le seuil d'entrée, trop fougueux et insouciants. Mais vous, vous savez ce que c'est, de perdre quelqu'un, même symboliquement. Vous me rappelez la jeune femme qu'elle était, à votre âge, avant que tout ceci n'arrive. Je pensais que vous lui rappelleriez ce qu'elle avait été, ce qu'elle est encore, au fond d'elle-même, sans le savoir ou sans oser l'avouer.

_ Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dis ? Demanda Remus, en fronçant les sourcils. Nous aurions pu avoir besoin de ces informations, nous aurions pu ...

_ Agatha déteste qu'on la prenne en pitié. Et en dépit de ce que vous pensez, votre empathie aurait été visible. Si elle avait sentit que vous veniez la convaincre en sachant ce qui était arrivé, elle ne l'aurait jamais pardonné, et elle n'aurait jamais voulu vous écouter.

Malgré ce qu'en disait le directeur, Lily était persuadée qu'ils auraient pu argumenter différemment, s'ils avaient su. Elle était déjà intimement convaincu qu'en sachant cela, elle ne lui aurait jamais répondu de cette manière. Croisant le regard de Remus, elle su qu'il partageait son avis. Même Alastor aurait pu leur expliquer la situation. De toute cette histoire, ils avaient l'impression que c'était eux, les dindons de la farce.

_ Rentrez chez vous, et n'y pensez plus, conseilla Dumbledore, à la fin de leur entretien.

Le soleil était à présent levé, et lorsqu'ils traversèrent le pont, qui permettait l'accès au châteaux, les jeunes gens échangèrent à peine deux mots. Dépités et épuisés, ils n'aspiraient plus qu'à dormir. Après un dernier signe de tête, ils se séparèrent en transplanant chacun de leur côté.

.

James venait à peine de se lever, quand la porte de l'appartement claqua. Il leva les yeux sur Lily, et l'expression sur son visage lui indiqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il poussa vers elle une tasse de thé fumante, et des scones à peine sortis du four, en souriant à demi. Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira quelque peu, et elle jeta un regard reconnaissant au jeune homme.

_ Une nuit difficile ? L'interrogea-t-il en beurrant un scone.

_ J'ai l'impression qu'on a servi à rien. Dumbledore nous a dis qu'il savait depuis le début qu'elle dirait non. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout loupé, tu comprends ? C'était une vraie mission, pour une fois, pas seulement de la planification. Et c'est un échec, murmura la jeune femme en attrapant un scone, à son tour.

_ Dumbledore a dis que c'était un échec ? Demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Non, mais moi je le dis, grommela Lily en mordant dans le gâteau qu'elle venait de tartiner.

_ Lily, je crois que tu te mets trop la pression, sourit James en la regardant. Peut-être que c'était ça, le but de cette mission. Toi et Remus, vous avez la fâcheuse tendance de croire que si vous échouez, ce sera la fin du monde. Peut-être que cette mission avait pour but de vous montrer que ce n'est pas le cas. Allez, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et ne doute pas de toi. Cette mission, ça ne fais pas de toi un mauvais membre de l'Ordre. Il en faut du courage pour affronter ceux qu'on admire.

_ C'est ça, le pire, s'exclama Lily. Je lui ai dis des choses que je n'aurais jamais dites si j'avais su son histoire, mais Dumbledore et Alastor ont cru bon de ne rien nous dire.

_ Je comprends. Mais dans tous les cas, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Lils. Allez, courage. Tu es une battante, de toute façon, ne me fais pas croire que ton optimisme t'a déjà abandonné.

La jeune femme sourit faiblement, sans répondre. D'un point de vue logique, James avait raison. Elle avait fait de son mieux, et ne pouvait pas être tenue responsable des problèmes de communication. Mais cet "échec", comme elle l'appelait, lui laissait un goût amère. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue de cette nuit, peut-être était-ce son côté perfectionniste, mais la jeune femme avait du mal à l'encaisser. Apprendre que même en faisant de son mieux, ce n'était pas assez, était une dure leçon, qu'elle apprenait bien plus depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Mais James avait raison. Lors de la prochaine mission, elle leur montrerait de quel bois elle se chauffait. En attendant, elle avala encore un ou deux scones, avant de passer dans la chambre, où elle s'étendit sur le lit, avant de glisser dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que les difficultées que j'ai eu à écrire ce chapitre ne sont pas trop visibles._

_Bonne fin de week-end._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello !_

_J'ai terminé mes examens, et je reviens vers vous avec plein d'idées. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Looklikeagrffndr : Merci pour ta merveilleuse review ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que cce début te plaît, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite :) Merci de m'avoir laissé connaître ton avis sur ce travail, et merci pour tes encouragements ! À bientôt j'espère :)

* * *

_Chapitre Cinq_

_21 septembre 1979, Londres_

La pluie s'abattait contre les vitres, laissant des traces sinueuses, ruisselantes. Le temps maussade, qui s'était maintenu la veille, avait laissé place à un déluge incessant. L'appartement, qui bénéficiait d'ordinaire d'une certaine luminosité semblait, cette après-midi-là, n'être plus qu'un îlot, perdu au milieu de la tempête. James, qui avait prévu d'aller disputer une partie de Quidditch avec Sirius, en attendant l'évolution de leur mission, tournait en rond, se heurtant aux meubles dans sa distraction. Autour de lui volait un vif d'or, le même qu'il possédait à Poudlard. Lily, assise sur une chaise attenante au bar, intermédiaire entre le salon et la cuisine, releva la tête.

_ Vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelles ? Demanda-t-elle, tandis que James se laissait tomber sur le canapé dans un bruit sourd.

_ Non, grommela le jeune homme en lançant le vif d'or en l'air. Il paraît que la fille des Jones est malade. Comme ils viennent seulement de l'avoir, ils ont peur que ce soit quelque chose de grave, d'autant que, si j'ai bien compris, l'accouchement a été difficile. On ne peut pas bouger tant qu'on n'a pas le feu vert.

Un silence s'établit de nouveau, le temps d'un instant. Lily parcourait d'un oeil distrait la _Gazette_, comme habituée à ces tragédies que le monde des sorciers connaissait. Chaque jour, la liste des morts et des disparus s'allongeait. Ici, c'était un homme, qui cherchait à obtenir des nouvelles de sa femme, aperçue pour la dernière fois dans un endroit à présent calciné. Ici, des grands-parents, dont les enfants et les petits-enfants s'étaient tout simplement volatilisés. On notait la mort d'un Walter Sands, journaliste, et celle d'une certaine Lucy Meredith, étudiante. Il semblait ne pas y avoir de fin à cette tourmente.

_ Tu ne crois pas que c'est encore plus difficile de trouver une motivation, les jours de pluie ? Demanda soudain James en se redressant.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, les gouttes d'eau redoublèrent, et le bruit sur les vitres s'intensifia. James se renfonça dans le canapé, dépité. Lily soupira. Elle non plus n'aimait pas ces journées tristes et froides, sans âme, où tout semblait gris, et où le désespoir semblait être le seul sentiment autorisé. Mais elle ne comptait pas non plus laisser ce sentiment l'envahir. Ils étaient jeunes, et la vie s'ouvrait devant eux comme une route large et immense, dont ils ne voyaient la fin. En refermant le journal, qui ne contenait pas d'information supplémentaire, elle leva les yeux sur James :

_ Si tu arrives à te motiver, en dépit de ce déluge, on pourrait aller au cinéma, proposa-t-elle. Ou faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse, puisqu'on doit trouver une chouette.

_ Ou on fait les deux, s'exclama le jeune homme en se redressant d'un bond, les yeux pétillant de malice. Je te paye le cinéma, on prend un paquet énorme de pop-corn, et après on va chercher une chouette, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Et on pourra même passer à la librairie, si tu veux. Sirius a dis que Fleury et Bott avaient de nouveaux arrivages.

La séance de quinze heures, le vendredi, n'était jamais très fréquentée, lorsque les écoles étaient ouvertes. Quelques étudiants ayant fait le mur côtoyaient des retraités, tandis que de jeunes parents tentaient de ne pas céder aux demandes insistantes de leurs enfants qui, les yeux brillant, pointaient les rangées alléchantes de bonbonnières, remplies de confiseries. Le couple se joignit à la file d'attente, et James tint parole en achetant le plus gros paquet de pop-corn qu'il pu obtenir, sans prêter attention au regard étonné du vendeur, qui ne croyait pas sa chance d'avoir vendu ce paquet dont personne ne voulait, puisque trop important et trop cher. Ce dernier leur tendit les billets, et Lily guida le jeune homme dans le dédale de couloirs qui constituait le bâtiment. La salle où le film était projeté était quasiment vide, à l'exception d'un groupe d'amis, et de quelques particuliers.

_ Ce que j'aime bien avec cette séance, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais sur quel film on va tomber, déclara James en tendant le paquet de pop-corn à Lily.

_ C'est le but de la projection "découverte", répondit la jeune femme en piochant silencieusement quelques grains dans la boîte. Projeter un film étranger, connu ou non, pour favoriser la découverte de nouveaux films, issus de milieux différents, et non d'Hollywood. Celui-ci, ajouta-t-elle en lisant le programme, est un film d'animation. _Le Château de Cagliostro, _d'un certain Hayao Miyazaki.* Il est dit ici qu'il a déjà travaillé sur des dessins animés, qui passent à la télévision, mais que c'est son premier long-métrage. Je me demande ce que ça vaut ...

_ En dehors des films Disney, c'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas passer beaucoup de films d'animation**, acquiesça James en prenant une large poignée de pop-corn. Tiens, tu as vu, c'est tiré d'un roman, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt le paragraphe qui en faisait mention.

_ Oui, c'est inspiré des romans de Maurice Leblanc, confirma la jeune femme, d'un ton un peu froid. On verra bien ce que ça donne, soupira-t-elle tandis que les lumières autour d'eux s'éteignaient.

On ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait dans ce film un génie du dessin et, plus largement, de l'imagination. Cependant, Lily laissa échapper quelques expressions de son mécontentement. James, pour sa part, riait à gorge déployé devant certaines scènes, subissant les "chut" indignés des autres spectateurs. En sortant de la salle, le jeune homme s'excusa humblement auprès de ses voisins, avant de rejoindre Lily. La jeune femme se mordait les lèvres, signe que même si le film lui avait paru réussi, quelque chose ne passait pas.

_ Tout va bien, Lils ? Demanda James, tandis qu'ils regagnaient la rue animée.

_ Je ne sais pas ... C'est vrai que c'est un bon film, mais tu as vu le premier rôle féminin ? Elle était agaçante, à la fin, non ? Répondit la jeune femme, d'un ton où l'on sentait pointer l'amertume. Elle ne faisait rien, elle se contentait de crier, de gémir, et de se faire sauver par l'autre. Encore, celle qui avait pris l'identité de sa gouvernante, en quelque sorte, était plutôt bien construite, quoi qu'un peu trop dans la caricature, mais elle ? Dis-moi franchement ce qu'elle apportait à l'action !

James ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, non pas pour faire plaisir à sa femme, mais parce qu'il avait lui-même trouvé que ce personnage manquait un peu de jugeotte. Une telle représentation des femmes mettait toujours Lily en colère, à raison, parce qu'en continuant sur cette lancée, leur représentation ne pourrait évoluer. L'émancipation ne pouvait se contenter de passer par les discours et les manifestations. L'art devait soutenir ce mouvement, sans quoi l'opinion publique ne présenterait aucune évolution.

_ Mais peut-être que le réalisateur s'est contenté de suivre le roman, suggéra James au bout d'un moment, tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer au Chaudron Baveur, qui possédait un passage vers le chemin de traverse.

_ Peut-être, mais en tout cas, il y a des progrès à faire, grommela Lily avant de saluer Tom.

Le chemin de traverse était animé, à cette heure de la journée. Le week-end approchait, et de nombreux passants affluaient dans la ruelle aux couleurs vives. La pluie avait cessé, et seuls les pavés détrempés présentaient encore un risque de glissade. En s'arrêtant au niveau de l'animalerie, les jeunes gens furent assaillis par le bruit qui en émergeait. Différents cris sortaient de la boutique, formant une cacophonie redoutable. En entrant, ils croisèrent quelques connaissances, membres de l'Ordre en patrouille, qui tentaient de se fondre dans la masse, ou vieilles connaissances de Poudlard, dont les sourires complices rappelaient cette solidarité entre élèves de l'école.

_ Je peux vous aider ? Demanda une jeune femme, en s'approchant d'eux, tandis que le jeune couple regardait les différentes chouettes.

_ Le fait est que nous vivons en appartement, en ville. Il y a un parc à côté, mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs que ce soit assez, répondit Lily.

_ Est-ce que le parc est boisé ? Demanda la vendeuse, en fronçant les sourcils. Très bien, ajouta-t-elle après que les deux jeunes gens lui aient répondu par l'affirmative. Dans ce cas, je peux vous présenter une chouette hulotte. Elles sont habituées à la ville, même si elles préfèrent de loin la forêt. Veillez à ce qu'elle sorte tous les soirs, même s'il pleut, elle en a vraiment besoin. les chouettes ne sont pas des animaux de compagnie communs, si je peux me permettre, et on oublie souvent que ce ne sont pas de simples peluches. Nous avons le même problème avec les chats. Veillez à la laisser sortir, et tout devrait se passer correctement. Ah, et ne la laissez pas trop dans sa cage, mettez lui un perchoir s'il le faut, dans un coin tranquille, mais évitez la cage. Elle s'ennuierait, comme nous tous je pense, acheva la jeune femme en souriant à demi.

Elle leur présenta différents rapaces, avant de leur présenter une petite hulotte, haute d'à peine trente centimètres, fait rare quand on sait que les hulottes en mesurent en moyenne trente-sept. La vendeuse la plaça dans une cage, et tandis partait leur chercher un sac de nourriture, Lily et James trouvèrent un perchoir assez grand, et peu encombrant, pour leur nouvelle pensionnaire. Force fut de constater, cependant, qu'ils ne pouvaient ramener l'animal comme on ramènerait un chien. Ils prirent donc la décision de transplaner, chose peu aisée avec un animal.

_ J'espère qu'elle ne nous a pas entendu, chuchota James à l'attention de Lily, une fois qu'ils eurent regagné leur appartement, en pointant du pouce le mur voisin.

_ J'espère, parce que sinon on va avoir droit aux coups de balai, répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton. Tiens, aide-moi s'il te plaît. Tu veux bien mettre le perchoir là-bas ?

James plaça le perchoir dans le coin indiqué, et Lily ouvrit la cage de la chouette. Celle-ci, peu sauvage, voleta directement jusqu'à son nouveau domicile, avant de fermer les yeux. La journée avait été rude, pour elle, et elle était habituée à sommeiller lorsque le calme régnait. Le jeune couple sourit en la voyant ainsi.

_ Il faudra lui trouver un nom, lança Lily, tandis que James passait de l'autre côté du bar pour commencer à préparer le repas.

_ Je sais, répondit le jeune homme, d'un ton distrait. Dis-moi, Lils, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait des restes de la ratatouille d'hier ?

_ On les a mangé ce midi, répondit la jeune femme en riant. Mais attends, je crois avoir vu des oeufs, on n'a qu'à se faire une omelette, non ? Et on fera les courses demain, si tu veux. Que penses-tu de Nyx ? Ajouta-t-elle, en changeant brusquement de sujet.

_ Nyx ? Répéta James, confus.

_ Oui, pour notre chouette, expliqua la jeune femme en souriant. Nyx était la déesse de la nuit, dans la mythologie grecque.

_ Alors va pour Nyx. Maintenant, où sont ces oeufs, grommela James en se replongeant dans le frigo.

* * *

_* Le Château de Cagliostro est le premier film de Miyazaki, connu pour la création des studios Ghibli. Sorti en 1979 au Japon, il n'est sorti en France qu'en début d'année. Il est inspiré de la série de romans Arsène Lupin, de Maurice Leblanc. Le personnage féminin n'est effectivement pas très actif (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire), mais il faut dire qu'en dehors de la Cgliostro, les héroïnes de Maurice Leblanc ne le sont pas non plus. D'ailleurs, Hayao Miyazaki s'est rattrapé très rapidement, puisque ses héroïnes sont connues pour être volontaires, et porteuses des idées féministes. _

_ Lily répond froidement parce que l'auteur avait inventé son personnage en copiant un peu (beaucoup) Sherlock Holmes. L'idée était de faire un Sherlock Holmes national, justement, mais il a tourné en voleur. Conan Doyle n'était pas ravi, comme vous vous en doutez, malgré les dénégations de Maurice Leblanc. _

_** Pixar n'est pas encore né, Miyazaki débute, et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait vraiment de grosse production de films d'animation ailleurs, mais je me trompe peut-être._

_J'espèce que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu !_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur mes écrits, je ne mords pas, et je suis toujours contente de savoir que quelqu'un a lu mon travail. _

_À bientôt :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Looklikeagrffndr : Merci pour ta nouvelle review ! Oui, ça commence doucement, mais dans les prochains chapitre, l'action va commencer à se développer. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même :) En ce qui concerne Arsène Lupin, c'est un peu compliqué, notamment parce que Sherlock Holmes, ou son avatar, apparaît lui-même dans l'action, et parce que Maurice Leblanc toujours nié cette affiliation, mais on ne peut nier les ressemblances, et les intrusions du héros britannique. Si tu veux en savoir plus, je te conseille la page wikipédia du héros, elle est bien documentée, et ce sera sûrement plus clair que mes explications. En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

* * *

_Chapitre Six_

_24 Septembre 1979_

La nuit était tombée lorsque Sirius toqua à la porte, le plus discrètement possible. Il entendit un bruit de pas, la clef tourna dans la serrure, et le visage tendu de James lui fit face. Ce dernier, reconnaissant son ami, s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte plus largement, avant de la refermer sur son passage. Sur la table du salon, des cartes routières et des notes griffonnées à la hâte traînaient, éparpillées dans un désordre indescriptible. Les volets clos, et la lueur des lampes, donnaient à la pièce et à ses occupants un air de conspiration. James ne pu s'empêcher de plaisanter, tandis qu'ils rejoignaient Lily auprès de cette même table :

_ On se croirait dans un roman policier

_ Depuis quand tu lis des romans policiers, Cornedrue ? Répondit Sirius en riant, l'oeil pétillant. Tu l'as contaminé, Lily ?

_ Ce n'est pas une maladie, Sirius, répondit la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel, usée par cette plaisanterie qu'elle entendait pour la centième fois.

_ Je sais, je te taquine. C'est gentil de ta part d'avoir accepté de relire les notes de Fol-Oeil avec nous, ajouta-t-il, après un moment.

Ils prirent place autour des plans, mis bout à bout. Les Jones avaient de la famille, en France, et un pied-à-terre les attendait pour le lendemain. James et Sirius étaient assignés sur cette mission depuis le début, et Fol-Oeil s'était chargé de leur envoyer tous les documents nécessaires à leur plan. Mais certains éléments manquaient, d'autres étaient peu clairs, d'autres enfin ne convenaient pas. Les deux jeunes gens, investis pas leur rôle, se sentaient soudain moins fanfaron qu'à l'ordinaire. Sur leurs épaules, la vie d'une famille reposait. Il ne s'agissait plus de conjectures, de rêves idéalisés où ils se voyaient comme des héros. La tension montait, et avec elle les doutes inhérents à ce type de mission.

_ Je ne me moquerai plus de tes angoisses, Lils, quand tu auras une mission, murmura James en déchiffrant une note d'Alastor.

_ Allons, James, avoue que c'est excitant, protesta Sirius en souriant, d'un sourire qui ne trompait personne.

_ Parle pour toi, Patmol, riposta le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ce sera excitant quand ce sera fini, en ce qui me concerne. Oh, bien sûr, je ne renoncerai à cette mission pour rien au monde, et j'ai hâte de faire mes preuves, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, en sentant le regard de son meilleur ami sur lui, mais crois-moi, je dormirai plus tranquillement quand je saurai que tout s'est bien déroulé.

Sirius grommela quelque chose, dans une barbe inexistante, avant de répondre que la jeunesse n'était pas faite pour dormir.

_ Non, mais elle n'est pas non plus faîte pour mourir tôt, riposta James.

Personne ne pouvait le contredire sur ce sujet, bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore été confrontés à ce cas-là, du moins pas directement. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'y penser, plus souvent qu'ils ne le souhaitaient, d'ailleurs. Pendant un moment, le silence régna sur la petite pièce. On entendait seulement le bruit des papiers qu'on tient, qu'on froisse, qu'on plie. Même la lecture, faisait un bruit. Lily marmonnait les mots qu'elle lisait, tandis que James, un crayon en main pour ajouter des notes, tapait ce dernier contre la table, d'un geste nerveux. Sirius, penchée sur le plan, surlignait les refuges possibles, en cas de problème. Tous avaient en mémoire ce fameux jour où, lors d'une réunion, un nouveau membre s'était mis à rire lorsque Fol-Oeil leur avait dis de prendre une carte. Alastor l'avait fusillé de son oeil valide avant de s'exclamer avec colère qu'une mission n'était pas une plaisanterie, et que s'ils n'étaient pas assez matures pour le comprendre, la porte était ouverte.

_ On ne passera jamais pour des français, si on est pris là-bas, lança Sirius en riant à demi. Lily, comment tu prononces ça ? Demanda-t-il en pointant Quiberon sur la carte.

La jeune femme se pencha pour voir, et le prononça avec l'accent français. Ses parents l'avaient toujours poussée à apprendre de nouvelles langues, et le pensionnat français avait été son excuse, au cours de ses études à Poudlard. Sirius, dubitatif, essaya de le prononcer à son tour, mais ne parvint à dire que "Qwuiberone", ce qui fit rire James.

Tous trois échangèrent un sourire complice, avant de reprendre leur travail. L'heure tournait, et la nuit avançait. Aux coups de deux heures du matin, Sirius accepta avec plaisir le canapé, tandis que James et Lily se retiraient dans leur chambre. Tous étaient épuisés, et ils savaient que travailler dans cet état-là était inutile, sinon dangereux. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre la moindre erreur, encore moins sur cette mission, qui était l'occasion pour eux de faire leurs preuves. En cet instant, James regrettait de n'avoir pas participé à la mission de Lily et Remus.

_ Lils ? Appela-t-il, tandis que la jeune femme éteignait la lumière et se blottissait sous les couvertures.

_ Hum ?

_ Non, rien ... Je t'aime, ajouta le jeune homme en rabattant les couvertures sur lui.

_ Je t'aime aussi, James, et ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix ensommeillée. Bonne nuit.

Si leur réveil n'avait pas sonné aux alentours de dix heures trente, le couple aurait sûrement dormi plus longtemps. Leur veillée les avait épuisés, et la tension montait, à mesure que l'heure s'approchait. Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans un calme habituel, ni Sirius ni James n'ayant envie de plaisanter. Pour couronner le tout, Alastor leur avait envoyé une nouvelle note, et ces mots en guise de conclusion : "Profitez de votre petit-déjeuner, c'est peut-être le dernier". L'auror avait l'habitude d'envoyer de telles notes, soit pour faire taire les fanfarons, soit pour plaisanter. C'était dans cette dernière optique qu'il leur avait envoyé, car même si les deux jeunes gens étaient connus pour avoir la langue bien pendue, en matière de vantardise, ils avaient été plutôt muets sur cette mission. Ils attendaient de faire leurs preuves, et ne voulaient commettre aucune faux pas. Mais la note d'Alastor les fit déglutir avec difficulté.

_ Ce n'est pas que j'ai la trouille, mais je te rejoins, James, quand tout sera fini je dormirai vingt-quatre heures d'affilées, murmura Sirius, finissant par avouer qu'il avait à peine pu fermer l'oeil pendant ces dernières heures. Je peux finir le porridge ?

Ils retrouvèrent ensuite leur place de la veille, pour une dernière vérification. Le départ était fixé à seize heures, mais les minutes semblaient glisser à une vitesse folle, aussi légèrement que du sable dans la main d'un enfant. Les Jones devaient les rejoindre dans un café, à proximité. Leur fille se sentait mieux, et il n'y avait aucune raison de prendre du retard. Ivy Jones, née de parents moldus, vivait un véritable enfer depuis des mois. La naissance de Megan l'avait poussée à prendre plus de précautions, mais les menaces s'intensifiaient, et la situation n'était plus tenable. Elle avait siégé à la Confédération Nationale des Sorciers pendant une dizaine d'année, et avait récemment donné un discours brillant sur la situation des moldus dans le monde. Son allocution avait été saluée par les juges, mais ses détracteurs n'avaient pas apprécié sa défense de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme inférieurs. Ils en avaient donc profité pour lui tomber dessus.

Plusieurs fois, elle avait subi des sortilèges dans les couloirs du ministère. Mais le personnel fermait les yeux, au risque des représailles. Sur les conseils d'Alastor, elle avait fini par prendre la décision de fuir. Son mari, Hector, s'était empressé d'accepté, refusant de voir sa femme souffrir davantage. Homme au foyer, il n'avait aucune obligation professionnelle, et pendant qu'Ivy achevait de mettre ses affaires en ordre, il avait préparé leur fuite. Restait à savoir si tout se passerait bien.

Seize heures sonnèrent, et James sentit son estomac se nouer en embrassant Lily, avant de claquer la porte sur ses talons. Dans l'ascenseur, qu'ils savaient lent, les deux amis étaient étonnement muets. Sur le trottoir, devant le café, les jeunes parents les attendaient. Par sécurité, ils avaient bu du polynectar, mais grâce à la présence de couleurs convenues, ils ne purent les manquer.

_ Vous êtes James et Sirius, c'est bien ça ? Demanda anxieusement Ivy, sous les traits d'une femme d'un âge mûr, voûtée. Je suis contente de vous rencontrer, Albus m'a dis le plus grand bien de vous. Nous sommes désolés de vous imposer ces risques, si Alastor m'avait laissée faire, nous aurions pu nous débrouiller seuls, mais il a insisté.

_ On ne peut pas laisser la seule personne prête à défendre publiquement les moldus prendre des risques, vous êtes trop importante pour le monde des sorciers, et si c'était possible, nous ne laisserions personne prendre de risque, répondit James, gêné par tant de gentillesse.

_ Ma femme a toujours cru ses détracteurs, qui lui disaient qu'elle ne serait jamais rien, expliqua Hector en leur souriant chaleureusement. Notre société ne voit jamais d'un bon oeil l'ascension d'une femme à un poste possédant de hautes responsabilités, encore moins quand celle-ci ose prendre la parole et ne se gêne pas pour dire leur quatre vérités à chacun. Mais elle est sensationnelle, ajouta-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

Celle-ci murmura quelques parles inaudibles, protestant contre les compliments de son mari. James se sentit touché par le lien que le couple possédait. Il pensa à Lily, qui sans cette guerre, et sans leur activité au sein de l'Ordre, aurait pu aspirer à une carrière. Cependant, l'heure tournait, et les jeunes gens conduisirent le couple dans un endroit discret, à l'écart. Jetant un dernier regard sur Londres, ils transplanèrent. Ils devaient voyager par étape, afin de s'assurer que personne ne les suivait. On avait déjà vu des aurors négligent transplaner directement dans des planques, sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un s'accrochait à eux au dernier moment. Ensuite, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Ils transplanèrent donc à Paris, dans un premier temps. Ville toujours pleine de monde, elle leur permettrait de fausser compagnie rapidement, si quelque venait à les suivre. De là, ils transplanèrent de nouveau, et arrivèrent à Nice. James et Sirius ne laissaient rien au hasard, et ne cessaient de jeter des regards soupçonneux derrière eux. Mais aucun visage ne leur paru familier. Personne ne les suivait, et ce fut un soulagement pour les deux jeunes gens. Ils effectuèrent leur dernier voyage, avant d'arriver sur une falaise. Le bruit des vagues était puissant, et Megan, effrayée, se mit à pleurer. Mais très vite, Ivy et Hector se reconnurent, et ils désignèrent au loin la maison qu'une parente leur prêtait.

_ Merci pour votre gentillesse, et pour les risques que vous avez couru pour nous, s'exclama Ivy avec chaleur, en les embrassant tour à tour, tandis qu'elle reprenait son apparence normale. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, à travers un rideau de larmes, après que son mari les aie remercié à son tour. Merci de m'avoir aidée à mettre ma famille en sécurité. J'espère que nous nous reverrons. Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas rester manger avec nous ? Demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à leur faire leurs adieux.

_ Non, c'est gentil mais merci, répondit Sirius en souriant. Nous devons retourner à Paris pour retrouver deux amis, et ils vont s'inquiéter, s'ils ne nous voient pas.

_ Prenez soin de vous, renchérit James en souriant. Et prenez soin de Megan.

_ Je vous le promets, répondit Ivy, en leur serrant la main. Faites attention à vous, également.

Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent sur le chemin de terre, qui les conduirait à la plage. Là, ils devaient transplaner à nouveau, et rejoindre le quartier général de l'Ordre. Celui-ci siégeait actuellement dans l'arrière-salle du café de Madame Rosmerta. Celle-ci la leur prêtait de manière provisoire, en attendant qu'un lieu plus sûr fut désigné. Leur dernière planque avait été découverte quelques semaines auparavant, et c'était un miracle qu'elle ait alors été vide, et qu'aucun papier compromettant la sécurité de ses membres ne se soit trouvé là. Néanmoins, personne ne plaisantait avec cette intrusion.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé :)_

_Passez une bonne semaine_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello, _

_Je ne sais pas si cette fanfiction vous plaît vraiment, étant donné que je n'ai que peu de retour. N'hésitez pas à vous manifester, à donner votre opinion .. Même si c'est négatif, tant que c'est poli, n'hésitez pas. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Chapitre Sept_

_25 Septembre 1979_

Les deux jeunes gens étaient repartis en plaisantant. Le soir approchait, et bientôt ils se retrouveraient attablés aux Trois Balais, après avoir fait leur rapport à Dumbledore. Tous s'apprêtaient à repartir en mission, dans les prochains jours, et les moments où ils pouvaient tous se rassembler autour d'une table devenaient rares. Même Alice et Frank devaient être là, et Peter avait promis qu'il viendrait. Leur ancienne proximité, à Poudlard, commençait à leur manquer cruellement. Pendant sept années, ils avaient vécu sous le même toit, partagé les mêmes repas, enduré les mêmes cours. On ne pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'ils se déshabituent rapidement. Et puis, qui savait si ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion ? Le danger les rendait soucieux, et le besoin d'entendre le rire des autres devenait pressant, à mesure que cette guerre prenait pour eux un tournant sérieux. Il leur semblait loin, cet été en Irlande, où ils avaient passé des semaines à s'entraîner.

_ Tu crois que madame Rosmerta aura encore de la bièraubeurre, à cette heure-ci ? Demanda Sirius, feignant l'inquiétude, tandis qu'un large sourire éclairait son visage.

_ J'espère, après tout ce qu'on a vécu aujourd'hui, répondit James sur le même ton, tandis qu'ils descendaient sur la plage.

Leurs rires résonnaient tandis qu'ils s'approchaient d'un coin ombragé, à l'abri des regards curieux. Ils s'apprêtaient à transplaner, pour la dernière fois de la journée, lorsqu'un éclat rouge les frôla, éclairant leurs visages d'une lueur inquiétante. Ils s'immobilisèrent immédiatement et, silencieux, guettèrent tout mouvement étrange. La plage paraissait pourtant déserte, ils s'en étaient assurés avant de rejoindre ce refuge naturel. Mais les sorts ne pouvaient venir du néant, et comme pour les pousser à réagir, un second éclair vif, vert celui-ci, passa de nouveau près d'eux.

_ Tu les vois ? Chuchota James, tandis qu'ils se tapissaient derrière les fourrés.

_ Non, répondit Sirius, les sourcils froncés, scrutant les lieux avec inquiétude. Comment on a pu les manquer, on a fait le tour. Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on transplane chez les Jones ? S'ils savent où nous sommes, ils savent peut-être où trouver Ivy et son mari ...

_ Attends, le coupa James, sans cesser de regarder la surface de sable qui s'étendait devant eux. Là-bas, dis-moi si tu vois quelque chose, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en pointant discrètement du doigt un talus d'apparence anodine.

Sirius obéit, et très vite, il aperçut à son tour une silhouette sombre, puis deux. Points minuscules, tout d'abord, les deux silhouettes s'approchèrent silencieusement, prenant soin de ne pas s'éloigner des fourrés, qui pourraient leur servir de refuge en cas de riposte. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent cois, incapables du moindre mouvement. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient atteindre leur baguette rapidement, qu'elles étaient accessibles, mais ils ne pouvaient détacher leurs regards de ce spectacle, à la fois fascinant et terrifiant.

Les deux silhouettes, des mangemorts à coup sûr, se mouvaient avec une fluidité presque surnaturelle. On aurait pu croire qu'ils glissaient sur le sable, tels de mortels serpents s'approchant de leurs proies. James se sentit pâlir, tandis que les yeux de Sirius s'agrandissaient. Ce n'étaient même plus des silhouettes humaines, c'était la mort qui s'approchait d'eux, à pas lent. Sous l'effet de la stupeur, leur corps semblaient paralysés. Incapables de crier, de bouger, ils restaient là, tandis que leurs bourreaux s'approchaient, sûrs de leur victoire. Il fallu un nouveau sort pour réveiller leurs sens.

_ Stupéfix ! S'exclama James en se levant d'un bond.

Un cri de douleur s'échappa de la gorge d'une silhouette, qui tomba au sol. Mais l'autre silhouette se contenta de rire. Un rire froid, sans âme et métallique.

_ Ainsi, ce cher Albus envoie des enfants pour battre les grands ? Demanda d'une voix doucereuse celui qui se tenait toujours debout. Quel courage ! Ajouta-t-il d'un ton glacial, aussi mordant que l'ironie qui perçait entre ces mots. Mais les enfants ne peuvent rien contre les grands. Ils ne peuvent déjà rien, face à leurs cauchemars.

_ Expulso ! Lança Sirius en se levant à son tour.

_ Protego, riposta la silhouette, d'un ton indifférent.

Le sort ricocha sur le bouclier temporaire, et revint frapper Sirius de plein fouet. Celui-ci fut projeté au loin, comme si une explosion venait de le souffler. James se précipita vers son ami, s'empressant de lui jeter le sort _revigor_. Sirius cligna des yeux, sonné, mais prêt à se relever. Mais ce faisant, la silhouette s'était approchée. Un masque empêchait les deux jeunes gens de distinguer les traits de leur adversaire, hormis de fines lèvres, blêmes, sur lesquelles un rictus se dessinait.

_ Enfants, pauvres fous incapables de sortir de leur insouciance. Mais la vie n'est pas un jeu, et la jeunesse n'empêche pas la mort d'arriver.

Au moment où l'homme levait sa baguette, s'apprêtant vraisemblablement à mettre à exécution la menace à peine voilée qu'il venait d'exprimer, une voix s'éleva au-dessus d'eux, et un sort projeta leur ennemi au sol. Celui-ci, prit par surprise, n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. James avait levé les yeux au ciel, essayant de distinguer, dans le soleil couchant, la personne qui venait de leur sauver la vie. Il n'en cru pas ses yeux lorsqu'il reconnu Lily, accompagnée de Remus, Peter et Mary.

Ceux-ci, installés sur des balais, venaient d'atterrir aux côtés de James, et Mary aidait déjà Sirius à se relever. Aucun ne lâcha sa baguette, prêt à riposter au moindre geste menaçant de la part de leur mystérieux assaillant. Le second, qu'ils avait mis hors d'état de nuire, s'était déjà volatilisé, transplanant sans doute dans un endroit où il pourrait se rétablir. L'inconnu était donc isolé, mais cela ne semblait pas le préoccuper outre mesure. En se redressant, il se contenta de rire.

_ Ainsi, les enfants ne sont pas seulement fou, ou insouciant, remarqua-t-il d'une voix froide, toujours menaçante. Ils sont également inconscient. Vous êtes courageux, mais vous êtes fous. La folie ne vous mènera nulle part, jeunes gens. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir pitié de vous. Je vous laisse cette chance, peut-être y verrez-vous un signe. Nous pourrions nous battre ensemble, plutôt que contre. Pensez-y. Un Black, un Potter, vos noms sont encore précieux, ne les reniez pas au profit des sangs de bourbes, qui ne veulent que votre perte, ajouta-t-il en désignant Lily. Le jour venu, je saurais où vous trouver, si vous ne venez me trouver avant. Saluez Dumbledore de ma part, acheva-t-il, dévoilant son visage avant de transplaner, sans se départir d'un sourire méprisant. Et dîtes aux Jones que leur heure viendra, tout comme elle viendra pour vous.

Lily sentit son estomac se soulever, en reconnaissant les traits de l'homme. James déglutit avec peine, tandis que les autres, blêmes, se sentaient paralysés. Ils en avaient tellement entendu parler, sans jamais le voir, que lorsqu'ils lui avaient fait face, au moment où il se dévoilait, ils n'avaient pas eu l'ombre d'un doute. Cet homme n'était pas un simple mangemort, et le terme "homme" lui-même semblait s'appliquer difficilement à ce visage à peine humain. Lord Voldemort, ainsi qu'il se désignait lui-même. Les jeunes gens, effrayés, le souffle court, restèrent immobiles, seuls face au vide. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient eu raison, tout à l'heure. C'était bien la mort, qui venait de les croiser.

.

L'arrière-boutique des Trois Balais était un lieu chaleureux, mais peu de gens le savaient. Souvent inoccupée, elle n'était utilisée que dans des occasions spéciales, ou urgentes. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Dumbledore remonter l'allée, Madame Rosmerta s'était empressée de rajouter quelques bûches dans l'âtre, et à présent de belles flammes s'élevaient, conférant à la pièce une atmosphère accueillante. Le directeur de Poudlard l'en avait remerciée, avant de rendre la pièce imperméable au monde extérieur. Bien sûr, il aurait été plus simple d'écouter le rapport de James et Sirius dans son propre bureau, à Poudlard, mais il avait le sentiment que quelques tableaux lui étaient hostiles. L'intrusion dans leurs locaux n'avait fait que renforcer les soupçons, aussi préférait-il prendre des précautions. Plus que jamais, les murs semblaient avoir des oreilles.

La nuit commençait à tomber, et le directeur de Poudlard jeta un oeil sur sa montre. Il était pratiquement huit heures du soir, étonnant quand on savait que leur rapport aurait dû se faire une heure plus tôt. Une vague sensation d'inquiétude s'empara de lui, bien qu'il refusa de l'admettre. Assis face à deux chaises vides, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer aux risques qu'il faisait encourir à ses anciens élèves. Il avait encore en tête les mots, très francs, de Minerva.

__ Vous envoyez des gamins au front, s'était-elle exclamée en entendant parler de l'Ordre, et du recrutement de ses anciens élèves. Ce ne sont que des enfants, Albus, des enfants qui vous font confiance, qui sont sûrs que vous ne les laisserez pas mourir, qui son sûrs que leur âge les protège, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que la jeunesse n'empêche pas la mort de faucher son champ, et que vous ne pouvez pas leur promettre qu'ils s'en sortiront. _

__ Il sont conscients des risques, Minerva, avait-il alors répondu calmement, se réfugiant derrière cet argument pour contrer la vérité qu'énonçait la directrice de maison. Ils savent que tous ne s'en sortiront pas._

__ Non, ils savent qu'il y a des risques, mais ils ne le comprennent pas, avait rétorqué la sorcière, les larmes aux yeux. Ils savent que la mort les attends peut-être, mais ils n'y croient pas. Grands dieux, Albus, on croirait voir ces jeunes soldats des précédantes guerres, qui partaient "la fleur au fusil", selon l'expression. Eux aussi connaissaient les risques, mais tous pensaient qu'ils seraient de retour en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Et il faut être lâche pour envoyer des gamins se faire tuer, pendant qu'on reste assis derrière un bureau, avait-elle ajouté, furieuse, avant de se lever et de claquer la porte derrière elle. _

Minerva avait sûrement raison. Et si les jeunes gens dont elle parlait avaient été présent, ils auraient frissonné en entendant ces paroles résonner dans leurs têtes, si semblables et pourtant si distinctes de celles qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Pour sa part, le directeur ne frissonnait pas, mais un sentiment de malaise l'envahissait. Ce n'était pas à des jeunes de vingt ans, avec la vie devant eux, encore auréolés des espoirs et du bonheur que confèrent la jeunesse, d'aller se battre. Il n'avait pas le droit de disposer d'eux ainsi. Mais c'était la guerre, et dans une guerre, la moralité devenait une notion très abstraite, même pour lui, même s'il avait honte de le révéler. Tandis qu'il songeait ainsi, les yeux rivés sur le feu sans le voir, un léger coup secoua la porte, et les figures pâles, harassées de six jeunes gens vinrent l'arracher à ses réflexions.

_ Pardonnez-nous notre retard, professeur, bredouilla James, tenant à peine debout.

_ On a eu un léger embouteillage, sur le chemin du retour, renchérit Sirius, la lèvre inférieure portant encore des traces de sang séché.

Il n'y avait que deux chaises, et personne n'osait s'asseoir. Les quatre autres se tenaient à l'écart, conscients qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur mission, mais néanmoins témoins importants de cette histoire. Dumbledore fit apparaître des chaises supplémentaires en souriant, sans se départir de l'air calme qu'il arborait dans la majorité des circonstances. Sirius se souvint qu'en première année, il s'était demandé si un tremblement de terre lui ferait lever les sourcils, ou effacerait cet aspect serein de son front.

_ Je vois que vous n'étiez pas seuls, pour faire face à ces "embouteillages". Que s'est-il passé, demanda-t-il, toujours calme, mais d'un ton où l'on sentait une certaine tension.

Les jeunes membres de l'Ordre se relayèrent, pour relater les faits. Lily du expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait pas prévenu l'Ordre, et pourquoi elle s'était lancée tête baissée dans les ennuis, mais Dumbledore ne la blâma pas, au contraire. Il comprenait l'inquiétude de la jeune femme, et compatissait avec le sentiment entêtant qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait su que ni James ni Sirius n'étaient venus faire leur rapport. Il comprenait la hâte que tous avaient eu à enfourcher leurs balais, pour rejoindre leurs amis, au mépris du danger. Néanmoins, il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer :

_ Vous n'êtes pas seuls, dans cette organisation. Des sorciers bien plus expérimentés auraient pu les secourir, plus rapidement, et d'une façon plus élaborée. Vous avez pris des risques, et si Alastor l'apprend ...

_ Il ne dira rien, l'interrompit Lily, avant de rougir, un peu honteuse de sa vivacité. Il ne peut rien dire, puisque vous nous envoyez sur des missions bien plus dangereuses. Nous sommes seulement allé les aider, c'est tout, acheva-t-elle dans un murmure, redevenant l'étudiante qu'elle avait été, respectueuse de la hiérarchie.

Dumbledore accusa le coup, pour la seconde fois. Lily ne les avait pas accusés, mais elle avait raison. Et les mots de Minerva ... "Il vous font confiance". La honte de Lily tenait plus de celle de l'élève, que de celle d'un agent, une honte qu'elle n'aurait d'ailleurs pas éprouvé en parlant à Alastor. Peut-être fallait-il qu'il soit leur interlocuteur, à l'avenir, pour leur permettre de s'épanouir. Il existait une vie, après Poudlard, et lui aussi devait apprendre cette dure leçon. Dumbledore acquiesça en silence, tant pour rassurer Lily, que pour confirmer ses pensées.

_ Permettez-moi tout de même de vous féliciter pour votre bravoure, jeunes gens, déclara-t-il en dévisageant chacun d'entres eux. Faire face à Voldemort était un risque terrible, et votre courage face à lui était exemplaire. Faire face à des ... êtres, tels que lui, relève d'une maturité que de nombreux adultes peinent à atteindre. Je vous félicite, et vous avez droit à toute ma gratitude, vous tous, pour avoir mené cette mission à terme. Je vais devoir vous laisser, mais je crois que madame Rosmerta vous laissera cette pièce pour le repas que vous aviez planifié. Bonne soirée, ajouta-t-il en se levant, souriant à demi, avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

_Merci pour votre lecture :)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^_

_Passez un bon week-end_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello, _

_Je ne sais pas si cette fanfiction vous plaît vraiment, étant donné que je n'ai que peu de retour. N'hésitez pas à vous manifester, à donner votre opinion .. Même si c'est négatif, tant que c'est poli, n'hésitez pas. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Chapitre Sept_

_25 Septembre 1979_

Les deux jeunes gens étaient repartis en plaisantant. Le soir approchait, et bientôt ils se retrouveraient attablés aux Trois Balais, après avoir fait leur rapport à Dumbledore. Tous s'apprêtaient à repartir en mission, dans les prochains jours, et les moments où ils pouvaient tous se rassembler autour d'une table devenaient rares. Même Alice et Frank devaient être là, et Peter avait promis qu'il viendrait. Leur ancienne proximité, à Poudlard, commençait à leur manquer cruellement. Pendant sept années, ils avaient vécu sous le même toit, partagé les mêmes repas, enduré les mêmes cours. On ne pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'ils se déshabituent rapidement. Et puis, qui savait si ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion ? Le danger les rendait soucieux, et le besoin d'entendre le rire des autres devenait pressant, à mesure que cette guerre prenait pour eux un tournant sérieux. Il leur semblait loin, cet été en Irlande, où ils avaient passé des semaines à s'entraîner.

_ Tu crois que madame Rosmerta aura encore de la bièraubeurre, à cette heure-ci ? Demanda Sirius, feignant l'inquiétude, tandis qu'un large sourire éclairait son visage.

_ J'espère, après tout ce qu'on a vécu aujourd'hui, répondit James sur le même ton, tandis qu'ils descendaient sur la plage.

Leurs rires résonnaient tandis qu'ils s'approchaient d'un coin ombragé, à l'abri des regards curieux. Ils s'apprêtaient à transplaner, pour la dernière fois de la journée, lorsqu'un éclat rouge les frôla, éclairant leurs visages d'une lueur inquiétante. Ils s'immobilisèrent immédiatement et, silencieux, guettèrent tout mouvement étrange. La plage paraissait pourtant déserte, ils s'en étaient assurés avant de rejoindre ce refuge naturel. Mais les sorts ne pouvaient venir du néant, et comme pour les pousser à réagir, un second éclair vif, vert celui-ci, passa de nouveau près d'eux.

_ Tu les vois ? Chuchota James, tandis qu'ils se tapissaient derrière les fourrés.

_ Non, répondit Sirius, les sourcils froncés, scrutant les lieux avec inquiétude. Comment on a pu les manquer, on a fait le tour. Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on transplane chez les Jones ? S'ils savent où nous sommes, ils savent peut-être où trouver Ivy et son mari ...

_ Attends, le coupa James, sans cesser de regarder la surface de sable qui s'étendait devant eux. Là-bas, dis-moi si tu vois quelque chose, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en pointant discrètement du doigt un talus d'apparence anodine.

Sirius obéit, et très vite, il aperçut à son tour une silhouette sombre, puis deux. Points minuscules, tout d'abord, les deux silhouettes s'approchèrent silencieusement, prenant soin de ne pas s'éloigner des fourrés, qui pourraient leur servir de refuge en cas de riposte. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent cois, incapables du moindre mouvement. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient atteindre leur baguette rapidement, qu'elles étaient accessibles, mais ils ne pouvaient détacher leurs regards de ce spectacle, à la fois fascinant et terrifiant.

Les deux silhouettes, des mangemorts à coup sûr, se mouvaient avec une fluidité presque surnaturelle. On aurait pu croire qu'ils glissaient sur le sable, tels de mortels serpents s'approchant de leurs proies. James se sentit pâlir, tandis que les yeux de Sirius s'agrandissaient. Ce n'étaient même plus des silhouettes humaines, c'était la mort qui s'approchait d'eux, à pas lent. Sous l'effet de la stupeur, leur corps semblaient paralysés. Incapables de crier, de bouger, ils restaient là, tandis que leurs bourreaux s'approchaient, sûrs de leur victoire. Il fallu un nouveau sort pour réveiller leurs sens.

_ Stupéfix ! S'exclama James en se levant d'un bond.

Un cri de douleur s'échappa de la gorge d'une silhouette, qui tomba au sol. Mais l'autre silhouette se contenta de rire. Un rire froid, sans âme et métallique.

_ Ainsi, ce cher Albus envoie des enfants pour battre les grands ? Demanda d'une voix doucereuse celui qui se tenait toujours debout. Quel courage ! Ajouta-t-il d'un ton glacial, aussi mordant que l'ironie qui perçait entre ces mots. Mais les enfants ne peuvent rien contre les grands. Ils ne peuvent déjà rien, face à leurs cauchemars.

_ Expulso ! Lança Sirius en se levant à son tour.

_ Protego, riposta la silhouette, d'un ton indifférent.

Le sort ricocha sur le bouclier temporaire, et revint frapper Sirius de plein fouet. Celui-ci fut projeté au loin, comme si une explosion venait de le souffler. James se précipita vers son ami, s'empressant de lui jeter le sort _revigor_. Sirius cligna des yeux, sonné, mais prêt à se relever. Mais ce faisant, la silhouette s'était approchée. Un masque empêchait les deux jeunes gens de distinguer les traits de leur adversaire, hormis de fines lèvres, blêmes, sur lesquelles un rictus se dessinait.

_ Enfants, pauvres fous incapables de sortir de leur insouciance. Mais la vie n'est pas un jeu, et la jeunesse n'empêche pas la mort d'arriver.

Au moment où l'homme levait sa baguette, s'apprêtant vraisemblablement à mettre à exécution la menace à peine voilée qu'il venait d'exprimer, une voix s'éleva au-dessus d'eux, et un sort projeta leur ennemi au sol. Celui-ci, prit par surprise, n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. James avait levé les yeux au ciel, essayant de distinguer, dans le soleil couchant, la personne qui venait de leur sauver la vie. Il n'en cru pas ses yeux lorsqu'il reconnu Lily, accompagnée de Remus, Peter et Mary.

Ceux-ci, installés sur des balais, venaient d'atterrir aux côtés de James, et Mary aidait déjà Sirius à se relever. Aucun ne lâcha sa baguette, prêt à riposter au moindre geste menaçant de la part de leur mystérieux assaillant. Le second, qu'ils avait mis hors d'état de nuire, s'était déjà volatilisé, transplanant sans doute dans un endroit où il pourrait se rétablir. L'inconnu était donc isolé, mais cela ne semblait pas le préoccuper outre mesure. En se redressant, il se contenta de rire.

_ Ainsi, les enfants ne sont pas seulement fou, ou insouciant, remarqua-t-il d'une voix froide, toujours menaçante. Ils sont également inconscient. Vous êtes courageux, mais vous êtes fous. La folie ne vous mènera nulle part, jeunes gens. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir pitié de vous. Je vous laisse cette chance, peut-être y verrez-vous un signe. Nous pourrions nous battre ensemble, plutôt que contre. Pensez-y. Un Black, un Potter, vos noms sont encore précieux, ne les reniez pas au profit des sangs de bourbes, qui ne veulent que votre perte, ajouta-t-il en désignant Lily. Le jour venu, je saurais où vous trouver, si vous ne venez me trouver avant. Saluez Dumbledore de ma part, acheva-t-il, dévoilant son visage avant de transplaner, sans se départir d'un sourire méprisant. Et dîtes aux Jones que leur heure viendra, tout comme elle viendra pour vous.

Lily sentit son estomac se soulever, en reconnaissant les traits de l'homme. James déglutit avec peine, tandis que les autres, blêmes, se sentaient paralysés. Ils en avaient tellement entendu parler, sans jamais le voir, que lorsqu'ils lui avaient fait face, au moment où il se dévoilait, ils n'avaient pas eu l'ombre d'un doute. Cet homme n'était pas un simple mangemort, et le terme "homme" lui-même semblait s'appliquer difficilement à ce visage à peine humain. Lord Voldemort, ainsi qu'il se désignait lui-même. Les jeunes gens, effrayés, le souffle court, restèrent immobiles, seuls face au vide. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient eu raison, tout à l'heure. C'était bien la mort, qui venait de les croiser.

.

L'arrière-boutique des Trois Balais était un lieu chaleureux, mais peu de gens le savaient. Souvent inoccupée, elle n'était utilisée que dans des occasions spéciales, ou urgentes. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Dumbledore remonter l'allée, Madame Rosmerta s'était empressée de rajouter quelques bûches dans l'âtre, et à présent de belles flammes s'élevaient, conférant à la pièce une atmosphère accueillante. Le directeur de Poudlard l'en avait remerciée, avant de rendre la pièce imperméable au monde extérieur. Bien sûr, il aurait été plus simple d'écouter le rapport de James et Sirius dans son propre bureau, à Poudlard, mais il avait le sentiment que quelques tableaux lui étaient hostiles. L'intrusion dans leurs locaux n'avait fait que renforcer les soupçons, aussi préférait-il prendre des précautions. Plus que jamais, les murs semblaient avoir des oreilles.

La nuit commençait à tomber, et le directeur de Poudlard jeta un oeil sur sa montre. Il était pratiquement huit heures du soir, étonnant quand on savait que leur rapport aurait dû se faire une heure plus tôt. Une vague sensation d'inquiétude s'empara de lui, bien qu'il refusa de l'admettre. Assis face à deux chaises vides, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer aux risques qu'il faisait encourir à ses anciens élèves. Il avait encore en tête les mots, très francs, de Minerva.

__ Vous envoyez des gamins au front, s'était-elle exclamée en entendant parler de l'Ordre, et du recrutement de ses anciens élèves. Ce ne sont que des enfants, Albus, des enfants qui vous font confiance, qui sont sûrs que vous ne les laisserez pas mourir, qui son sûrs que leur âge les protège, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que la jeunesse n'empêche pas la mort de faucher son champ, et que vous ne pouvez pas leur promettre qu'ils s'en sortiront. _

__ Il sont conscients des risques, Minerva, avait-il alors répondu calmement, se réfugiant derrière cet argument pour contrer la vérité qu'énonçait la directrice de maison. Ils savent que tous ne s'en sortiront pas._

__ Non, ils savent qu'il y a des risques, mais ils ne le comprennent pas, avait rétorqué la sorcière, les larmes aux yeux. Ils savent que la mort les attends peut-être, mais ils n'y croient pas. Grands dieux, Albus, on croirait voir ces jeunes soldats des précédantes guerres, qui partaient "la fleur au fusil", selon l'expression. Eux aussi connaissaient les risques, mais tous pensaient qu'ils seraient de retour en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Et il faut être lâche pour envoyer des gamins se faire tuer, pendant qu'on reste assis derrière un bureau, avait-elle ajouté, furieuse, avant de se lever et de claquer la porte derrière elle. _

Minerva avait sûrement raison. Et si les jeunes gens dont elle parlait avaient été présent, ils auraient frissonné en entendant ces paroles résonner dans leurs têtes, si semblables et pourtant si distinctes de celles qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Pour sa part, le directeur ne frissonnait pas, mais un sentiment de malaise l'envahissait. Ce n'était pas à des jeunes de vingt ans, avec la vie devant eux, encore auréolés des espoirs et du bonheur que confèrent la jeunesse, d'aller se battre. Il n'avait pas le droit de disposer d'eux ainsi. Mais c'était la guerre, et dans une guerre, la moralité devenait une notion très abstraite, même pour lui, même s'il avait honte de le révéler. Tandis qu'il songeait ainsi, les yeux rivés sur le feu sans le voir, un léger coup secoua la porte, et les figures pâles, harassées de six jeunes gens vinrent l'arracher à ses réflexions.

_ Pardonnez-nous notre retard, professeur, bredouilla James, tenant à peine debout.

_ On a eu un léger embouteillage, sur le chemin du retour, renchérit Sirius, la lèvre inférieure portant encore des traces de sang séché.

Il n'y avait que deux chaises, et personne n'osait s'asseoir. Les quatre autres se tenaient à l'écart, conscients qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur mission, mais néanmoins témoins importants de cette histoire. Dumbledore fit apparaître des chaises supplémentaires en souriant, sans se départir de l'air calme qu'il arborait dans la majorité des circonstances. Sirius se souvint qu'en première année, il s'était demandé si un tremblement de terre lui ferait lever les sourcils, ou effacerait cet aspect serein de son front.

_ Je vois que vous n'étiez pas seuls, pour faire face à ces "embouteillages". Que s'est-il passé, demanda-t-il, toujours calme, mais d'un ton où l'on sentait une certaine tension.

Les jeunes membres de l'Ordre se relayèrent, pour relater les faits. Lily du expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait pas prévenu l'Ordre, et pourquoi elle s'était lancée tête baissée dans les ennuis, mais Dumbledore ne la blâma pas, au contraire. Il comprenait l'inquiétude de la jeune femme, et compatissait avec le sentiment entêtant qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait su que ni James ni Sirius n'étaient venus faire leur rapport. Il comprenait la hâte que tous avaient eu à enfourcher leurs balais, pour rejoindre leurs amis, au mépris du danger. Néanmoins, il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer :

_ Vous n'êtes pas seuls, dans cette organisation. Des sorciers bien plus expérimentés auraient pu les secourir, plus rapidement, et d'une façon plus élaborée. Vous avez pris des risques, et si Alastor l'apprend ...

_ Il ne dira rien, l'interrompit Lily, avant de rougir, un peu honteuse de sa vivacité. Il ne peut rien dire, puisque vous nous envoyez sur des missions bien plus dangereuses. Nous sommes seulement allé les aider, c'est tout, acheva-t-elle dans un murmure, redevenant l'étudiante qu'elle avait été, respectueuse de la hiérarchie.

Dumbledore accusa le coup, pour la seconde fois. Lily ne les avait pas accusés, mais elle avait raison. Et les mots de Minerva ... "Il vous font confiance". La honte de Lily tenait plus de celle de l'élève, que de celle d'un agent, une honte qu'elle n'aurait d'ailleurs pas éprouvé en parlant à Alastor. Peut-être fallait-il qu'il soit leur interlocuteur, à l'avenir, pour leur permettre de s'épanouir. Il existait une vie, après Poudlard, et lui aussi devait apprendre cette dure leçon. Dumbledore acquiesça en silence, tant pour rassurer Lily, que pour confirmer ses pensées.

_ Permettez-moi tout de même de vous féliciter pour votre bravoure, jeunes gens, déclara-t-il en dévisageant chacun d'entres eux. Faire face à Voldemort était un risque terrible, et votre courage face à lui était exemplaire. Faire face à des ... êtres, tels que lui, relève d'une maturité que de nombreux adultes peinent à atteindre. Je vous félicite, et vous avez droit à toute ma gratitude, vous tous, pour avoir mené cette mission à terme. Je vais devoir vous laisser, mais je crois que madame Rosmerta vous laissera cette pièce pour le repas que vous aviez planifié. Bonne soirée, ajouta-t-il en se levant, souriant à demi, avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

_Merci pour votre lecture :)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^_

_Passez un bon week-end_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello,_

_Je suis un peu en avance, cette semaine. Disons que c'est pour combler mon retard de la semaine dernière. _

_Nous avons (enfin!) quitté le mois de septembre, je vous prie de m'excuser pour le début plutôt lent. __J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre Neuf_

_21 octobre 1979, Londres_

Au cours des dernières semaines, le jeune couple n'avait eu que très peu de temps. James avait suivi une piste, qui s'était révélée fausse, tandis que Lily aidait plusieurs familles menacées à quitter le pays. L'enchaînement de ces missions diverses les avait épuisés. Lorsqu'ils avaient cru qu'enfin ils connaîtraient quelques jours de répit, Remus les avait appelé pour leur annoncer la mort du père de Sirius. Le jeune homme avait disparu suite à cette annonce, et cela faisait à présent une semaine que James ratissait le pays, avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre, pour le retrouver. pendant ce temps, Lily avait été convoquée par Maugrey, et était revenue de son entretient avec une nouvelle mission. Le mois d'octobre avait filé entre leurs doigts, sans qu'aucune d'entre eux ne s'en soit rendu compte.

Une semaine, et toujours aucune nouvelle de Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas être au courant. Il n'avait pas fallu attendre longtemps pour entendre parler de la crise cardiaque d'Orion Black*. L'annonce de sa mort avait eu un retentissement énorme, dans le monde des sorciers. James se demandait bien pourquoi, incapable d'oublier le visage tuméfié et apeuré de Sirius, la nuit où il avait tambouriné à la porte de ses parents. Non, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas oublier, et n'oublierait jamais, la détresse de son ami, ce soir-là. Lorsqu'il croisait des sorciers, sang-pur, arborant un brassard noir, il mourrait d'envie de leur jouer un tour. Il fallait être stupide, ou affilié aux mangemorts, pour porter avec fierté un tel hommage, pour cet homme au coeur de pierre, incapable d'aligner deux mots raisonnables. Pour un homme, qui n'avait jamais su en être un.

_ Je viens de croiser madame Greengrass, lança le jeune homme en rentrant dans l'appartement, après avoir passé l'après-midi à chercher Sirius dans les planques londoniennes qu'il connaissait. Enfin, quand je dis que je l'ai croisée ... Elle aussi elle portait un brassard. Un jour j'en arracherai un et je le leur ferait avaler, grommela-t-il avec véhémence, en enlevant ses chaussures.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour déposer le sac de courses qu'il venait de remonter, avec de se diriger vers le salon. Lily, assise à même le sol, était plongée dans la lecture d'une note manuscrite. James doutait même qu'elle l'ait entendu. Le salon en était également jonché, aussi le jeune homme joua les équilibristes pour rejoindre Lily. Le tapis disparaissait pratiquement sous la marée de mots qui déferlait, à travers la multitude de feuilles, de notes et de post-it. Il sourit en pensant à ce qu'aurait dit Mrs Pince, si sa bibliothèque avait subi le même traitement. Depuis qu'elle travaillait pour l'Ordre, la jeune femme avait adopté cette manière de travailler, disant qu'elle lui permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur les missions, et les documents qui leurs étaient relatifs.

_ Ce ne peut être que lui, qui l'a tué, murmura Lily, comme pour elle-même.

_ De quoi tu parles ? Demanda James en s'asseyant près d'elle, essayant de ne pas écraser tous les papiers que la jeune femme avait étalés autour d'elle.

_ Je parle du père de Sirius, répondit la jeune femme, avant de relever la tête, les yeux brillants. James, Orion Black n'est pas mort d'une crise cardiaque, ce n'est pas possible !

_ Bien sûr que si, c'est possible, répliqua le jeune homme en saisissant une note, qu'il trouva à ses pieds. Qu'est-ce que c'est ... Tu enquêtes sur la mort du père de Sirius ? L'interrogea-t-il, les yeux grand ouverts, en se tournant vers elle. C'est pour ça que Fol-Oeil t'a convoquée, l'autre jour ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé, Lils ?

_ Il m'avait fait promettre de ne pas en parler tant que je n'aurai pas de piste sérieuse, répondit Lily en lui reprenant la note des mains. Mais je crois que cette fois, je tiens quelque chose. Toujours aucune nouvelle de Sirius ?

James fit signe que non. Le plus dur, c'était de voir Mary retourner chaque pièce qu'ils visitaient, avec une expression dans les yeux qui ne présageait rien de bon. Remus devait passer prendre le thé, aussi auraient-ils des nouvelles des autres équipes. Le jeune homme savait qu'il était inutile d'interroger Lily. Si Maugrey lui avait demandé de se taire, elle ne laisserait passer aucun mot compromettant. Il admirait sa capacité à résoudre ce type de questions, et se rappelait sans mal que les études avaient toujours passionnées Lily. Si elle n'était pas entrée dans l'Ordre, si une guerre ne les avait pas tous menacés, il était sûr que le Ministère l'aurait recrutée d'office pour son expertise, sans oublier sa capacité à résister et sortir triomphante des duels, ou encore sa maîtrise absolue de l'art des potions.

_ Lily ?

_ Hum ? Répondit distraitement la jeune femme en rassemblant ses feuillets.

_ Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable, murmura James, les yeux brillant.

Surprise, la jeune femme leva les yeux sur lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle, confuse.

_ Tu es quelqu'un de formidable et je t'adore, lança James avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Je vais préparer des scones, avant que Remus n'arrive. Je ne sais pas si Peter viendra, je le lui ai demandé, mais il ne m'a pas répondu.

Lily s'apprêtait à répondre, quand un coup de sonnette la devança. James grommela que si on n'avait même plus le temps de préparer le thé, avant que les invités arrivent, alors le monde sombrerait bientôt dans la décadence. Il prenait un ton outré, exagérant sur chaque mot. Lily se retint de rire, en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle s'attendait à trouver Remus, et peut-être Peter, mais certainement pas Sirius, le visage tordu par la fatigue et la détresse, les mains couvertes d'écorchures.

_ Sirius ? Murmura Lily, stupéfaite, incapable de bouger. Mais ... Mais où étais-tu, ça fait une semaine qu'on te cherche, ajouta-t-elle en le serrant contre elle. Tu nous a fait une de ces peurs, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle en se détachant de lui, et en détaillant chaque nouvelle marque, qui s'était imprimée sur sa peau.

_ Je suis désolé, balbutia le jeune homme, tandis que Lily l'invitait à entrer. Je ne voulais pas ...

_ Sirius ? S'exclama James en le voyant arriver, répétant inconsciemment les gestes de Lily. Mais bon sang où étais-tu, mon vieux ? Une semaine, qu'on te court après ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas encore remis de ce qu'il avait vécu. Il tremblait, semblable à ce jeune adolescent qui, quelques années plus tôt, par une nuit froide, avait demandé un refuge aux Potter. Ces deux images se superposaient dans l'esprit de James, pétrifié face à la détresse de son ami. Quelques années plus tôt, il avait plaisanté, pour ramener un sourire sur les lèvres de Sirius. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait ni plaisanterie, ni rires. Lily avait prestement glissé son dossier sous le canapé, au mépris des quelques grains de poussière qui s'y trouvaient, tandis que Sirius s'asseyait, tentant par tous les moyens de calmer ses tremblements.

_ Sirius, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda ensuite la jeune femme, tandis que James s'ébouillantait avec le thé qu'il essayait de préparer.

_ Mon frère ... Mon frère a disparu ...

_ Regulus ? Depuis quand ?

_ 'sais pas, murmura le jeune homme. 'ont juste dis qu'il avait disparu ... 'suis sûr qu'il est mort ... J'aurai dû veiller sur lui. C'était mon frère, j'aurai dû ... 'l était trop jeune ... Trop jeune ...

_ Tout va bien, Sirius, chuchota Lily en posant sa main droite sur le bras du jeune homme. Où as-tu eu ces marques ?

_ Kreattur avait parlé d'une grotte, mais il ne se souvenait plus ... Ne se souvenait plus de laquelle il s'agissait ... Je suis sûr que Regulus lui avait fait promettre de garder le silence. Kreattur n'a pas oublié, il ne veut seulement rien dire. Il répondait à peine à mes questions. J'ai cherché, j'ai exploré toutes les grottes dans lesquelles nous sommes allés, tous les deux, mais je n'ai rien trouvé, acheva le jeune homme, en étouffant un sanglot. Si je le tiens, ce maudit elfe ... Je suis sûr qu'il ait quelque chose. Si j'apprends que mon frère est mort, et qu'il le savait ... S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ...

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, Sirius, déclara James en s'asseyant près de lui. Regulus ... Regulus avait fait un choix.

_ Il a fait ce choix parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre possibilité, répliqua Sirius, convaincu de sa responsabilité dans ces événements.

_ C'est pour ça que ton père a ..., commença James.

_ Quoi ? Quel est le rapport avec mon père ? Le coupa le jeune homme en se redressant brusquement.

Le jeune couple échangea un regard stupéfait. Chaque journal appartenant à la communauté sorcière, en dehors du _Chicaneur, _avait parlé de la mort d'Orion. Et il n'y avait qu'à observer les brassards, qui fleurissaient sur les bras des sympathisants de Voldemort. Comment Sirius avait-il pu manquer cette information ? D'autant plus que son départ coïncidait avec les révélations dans la presse. Sirius les dévisagea, inquiet.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

_ Il est mort, Sirius, répondit Lily avec douceur. Je suis désolée.

_ Mort ? Répéta Sirius. Mort ? Mais ... Kreattur ne m'en a jamais parlé. J'aurais dû me douter que je ne pouvais pas compter sur lui, reprit-il sur un ton véhément. Depuis que ma mère m'a effacé de la tapisserie, elle m'a effacé de la famille. Pour Kreattur, je ne suis rien. C'est seulement son attachement pour Regulus qui l'a poussé à répondre à mes questions. Et encore, si on peut appeler ça des réponses ... Mais mon père ... Comment est-ce arrivé ?

_ Tu n'étais au courant de rien ? Questionna James, incrédule.

_ Non, rien.

_ D'une crise cardiaque, selon la presse, répondit Lily, évitant soigneusement le regard de James.

_ Ce n'était pas un accident, répliqua Sirius en secouant la tête. C'est impossible. Juste après la disparition de Regulus. Non, il y a autre chose.

_ L'Ordre est mobilisé, et une enquête est en cours, étant donné que ça touche ta famille, et qu'il s'agissait d'un partisan. Je te promets de te dire ce que je sais dès que j'ai une confirmation, ajouta Lily.

_ Merci, Lily, murmura Sirius, en lui adressant un pauvre sourire.

La sonnette retentit de nouveau, et Lily se leva, laissant Sirius avec James. Elle revoyait les traits de Regulus comme si c'était hier. Elle avait eu l'occasion de le rencontrer à quelques réunions du Club de Slughorn, où il était resté distant avec tous. Un adolescent auquel le nom de famille correspondait parfaitement. Très jeune, il s'était laissé embrigader par des aspirants mangemorts, et même les protestations et les preuves d'affection de son frère aîné n'avaient pas permis de le sortir de cet engrenage infernal. Il avait une certaine arrogance, sauf lorsqu'il croisait son frère dans les couloirs. Il cessait alors de parler, et détournait le regard. En son for intérieur, la jeune femme espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave. Cependant, elle en doutait fortement. Les éléments que venaient de lui procurer Sirius confirmait la version qu'elle avait en tête. Regulus avait dû faire quelque chose pou déplaire à Voldemort, et en son absence, son père avait payé. Elle devait voir Maugrey au plus vite.

Remus se tenait sur le seuil, un lourd paquet dans les bras :

_ Je me suis dis que ça nous aiderait, expliqua-t-il en découvrant les pâtisseries qui y étaient, après avoir salué son amie. Mary te souhaitait le bonjour. On a fouillé tous les endroits où il pouvait être, mais on n'a rien trouvé. Du nouveau, de votre côté ? Ajouta-t-il en entrant.

_ Sirius est ici, répondit la jeune femme, en le débarrassant de son paquet.

_ Ici ? Répéta le jeune homme à voix basse, les yeux brillant, tandis qu'un sourire chaleureux naissait sur ses lèvres.

_ Oui. Tu vas devoir m'excuser auprès d'eux, il faut absolument que je parle à Alastor, ajouta la jeune femme, en saisissant son manteau.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Une fois dehors, elle se demanda si c'était une bonne idée. Elle aurait sûrement dû en parler à Sirius, en priorité. Mais elle devait également annoncer à Fol-Oeil que les recherches pouvaient êtres annulées, puisqu'il était revenu. Elle attendit de trouver un coin sombre avant de s'engouffrer dans une cabine téléphonique. Elle composa une série de chiffres, après s'être assurée que personne ne la voyait. Lentement, le sol s'abaissa, et elle disparu.

* * *

* Orion Black est mort en 1979, c'est-à-dire la même année que Regulus. Cependant, les circonstances de son décès sont, contrairement à celles de son fils, inconnues. J'ai donc décidé de lier les deux.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre ^^_

_J'en profite pour vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre, la semaine prochaine. Je reprendrai donc la publication dans deux semaines. _

_Passez un bon week-end :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello,_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira._

_Je publie en avance, pour compenser mon absence de la semaine dernière._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Chapitre Dix_

_21 Octobre 1979, Londres_

Les couloirs du ministère étaient déserts. Hormis quelques elfes de maison passaient devant Lily, mais sans même lui prêter attention. Assise sur une étroite banquette, la jeune femme avait les yeux rivés sur l'horloge qui lui faisait face. Le jeune secrétaire, qui l'avait reçue à l'entrée, l'avait accompagnée puis laissée dans ce couloir, disparaissant dans le dédale des couloirs sans lui avoir adressé un mot. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle patientait, et il lui semblait qu'elle n'était pas plus proche d'une entrevue avec l'auror qu'à son arrivée. Des éclats de voix lui parvenaient, en écho, mais elle ne parvenait pas à y reconnaître celle de Fol-Oeil.

Une porte s'ouvrit, et de nombreux membres du département de la justice magique sortirent de la pièce. Elle en reconnaissait certains, pour avoir partagé sept années de cours avec eux. Certains la reconnurent, et ils échangèrent quelques sourires, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était Fol-Oeil. Peut-être était-il enfermé dans son bureau, comme cela lui arrivait souvent, pensa la jeune femme, lorsque le ballet des membres de la justice eu cessé. Il refusait alors de recevoir quiconque, sous quelque prétexte que ce soit, et buvait du cognac dans un nuage de fumée, provenant de son cigare. Ces jours-là étaient souvent sombres, à l'étage des aurors. L'ambiance devenait feutrée, et le moindre bruit faisait tourner toutes les têtes en direction de la porte close, chacun espérant qu'elle resterait immobile. Lily espérait que tel n'était pas le cas, cette fois-ci.

_ J'ai cinq secondes à vous accorder, madame Potter. Exactement cinq secondes, grommela une voix à ses côtés, la faisant sursauter.

Alastor se tenait à ses côtés, les mains derrière le dos. Selon toute vraisemblance, il revenait d'une mission. Des rigoles d'eau s'étaient formées sur son manteau, et chaque mouvement brusque faisait ruisseler de nouvelles gouttes sur la moquette. Un elfe de maison, attaché au service du ministère, s'activait autour de lui, malgré les tentatives de l'auror pour le repousser. Il n'avait jamais compris leur asservissement, et avait souvent déclaré à Dumbledore que ses élèves ne pouvaient êtres que des fainéants, s'ils étaient incapables de faire leur lit ou d'allumer un feu. Lorsque l'ambiance était amicale, le directeur de Poudlard répondait parfois que le problème n'était pas d'allumer un feu, mais d'éteindre l'incendie qui suivrait, mais souvent il écopait d'un grognement peu aimable et significatif, quoi qu'incompréhensible. Mais à cet instant, ce n'était pas ce grognement qui se faisait entendre, seulement le mouvement impatient de ses mains. Son oeil magique s'était fixé sur la jeune femme, attendant ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Lily s'était levée, et connaissant son impatience, elle ne lâcha que ces mots :

_ Sirius est rentré. Il est sain et sauf.

Si elle s'était attendue à ce que le visage de l'auror laisse échapper une quelconque expression, de joie ou de colère, elle aurait été déçue. Fol-Oeil n'était pas seulement connu pour ses états de services remarquables. Quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait pas connu l'aurait trouvé froid, et brutal. Jamais l'expression d'un sentiment ne franchissait la barrière du visible. En entendant Lily, il se contenta d'un hochement de tête, avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Il avait reconnu la démarche de Barty Croupton, qui arrivait justement. Les deux hommes avaient toujours eu des relations conflictuelles, et l'auror n'avait pas envie de l'inclure dans leur conciliabule.

_ Ce Croupton me colle à la peau tel une sangsue, grommela-t-il après avoir fermé la porte derrière Lily, restant indifférent aux coupes que quelqu'un portait contre le bois. Un jour, il finira de la même manière, ajouta-t-il avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Bien, le gamin est rentré. Il faut que j'envoie le signal, je ne vais pas laisser tout le monde le chercher dehors par ce temps si ce petit égoïste est à l'abri. Cognac ?

La jeune femme déclina poliment. Elle avait accusé le coup en entendant l'adjectif que Fol-Oeil avait utilisé, et bien qu'elle pensa secrètement qu'il n'avait pas tort sur quelques points, elle garda le silence. L'auror avala une bonne quantité du liquide, avant de soupirer.

_ Dîtes-moi tout. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Et où est-il, à présent ?

La jeune femme lui répéta les paroles de Sirius, essayant de lui trouver des circonstances atténuantes, mais il n'y en avait aucune, aux yeux d'Alastor.

_ Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce sale gosse a disparu dans la nature pour chercher son frère ... Sans prendre la peine de prévenir qui que ce soit ? Demanda l'auror, l'air menaçant. Qu'il nous a coûté des moyens humains et matériels qui auraient pu être utilisés sur d'autres missions s'il nous avait seulement averti ? J'avais prévenu Albus que ça finirait comme ça. On ne peut pas vous faire confiance, vous n'êtes que des enfants, à peine sortis des jupons de leur mère. Vous êtes de vrais fanfarons, et de vrais égoïstes. Et encore, il a de la chance de vous avoir pour avocate, sans quoi je l'aurais moi-même évincé de l'Ordre, ajouta-t-il en se levant avec brusquerie. Où est-il ?

_ La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était chez nous. Enfin, chez James et moi, précisa-t-elle, voyant que son interlocuteur avait eu du mal à la suivre. Il a sonné, en fin d'après-midi.

_ Et pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venue me prévenir avant ? Explosa l'homme en appuyant ses deux mains sur le bureau. Vous croyez que c'est un jeu, Miss ? Il y a des hommes et des femmes, dehors, près à sacrifier leurs vies, tandis que ce crétin est bien au chaud. Vous en avez conscience ?

_ Je suis venue dès que j'ai pu, marmonna la jeune femme, qui sentait la moutarde lui venir au nez. Et j'ai attendu une heure avant que vous ne me receviez.

Elle avait ajouté la dernière phrase comme pour elle-même, dans un grommellement presque inaudible, cependant Fol-Oeil l'avait parfaitement entendue. Étouffant un grognement peu aimable, il regagna son siège, avant de remplir de nouveau son verre. Un lourd silence plana, pendant quelques minutes. Lily se mordait les lèvres, tandis que son hôte savourait son verre. Enfin, Alastor se redressa :

_ Gardez-le près de vous, lâcha-t-il. Gardez-le, jusqu'à ce que je vienne. Qu'il se prépare à répondre à nos questions. Quant à son frère, soupira-t-il, en esquissant un geste vague. Il a choisi son camp, et nous ne sommes pas une équipe de baby-sitters. Mais si j'entends quelque chose, je le lui ferais savoir. Ah, et avant que vous ne partiez, ajouta-t-il, voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour sortir. Où en sont vos recherches ?

_ Ce n'était pas un accident, répondit Lily en s'asseyant de nouveau. Et je pense que sa mort est liée à la disparition de Regulus Black. Mais si nous ne sommes pas des ...

_ ... Baby-sitters, oui, j'ai saisi, la coupa-t-il en agitant sa main droite pour la faire taire. Je retire ce que j'ai dis, ou plutôt, je vais le nuancer : Nous ne sommes pas des baby-sitters, mais si la disparition de ce Black a un rapport avec la mort de son père, nous devons le savoir. La moindre faille, le moindre indice peut renverser l'échiquier, et faire tomber Voldemort. Vous ferez équipe avec Alice Londubat, qui a mené un travail remarquable sur l'organisation interne des mangemorts, ainsi qu'avec monsieur Lupin. Je ne veux pas de couples sur les missions, et je ne veux pas que Sirius Black pense une seule minute que j'ai passé l'éponge. De plus, il s'agit de sa famille. Vous pouvez lui tirer les vers du nez, mais ne lui parlez pas de l'enquête, il ne doit se douter de rien.

Lily sourit mentalement. Cacher quelque chose de ce genre à Sirius relèverait du miracle. Néanmoins, elle comprenait les motivations de l'auror. Si Sirius apprenait que Voldemort était responsable de la disparition de son frère, il pourrait tenter n'importe quoi, se mettant en danger, sans compter tous les membres de l'Ordre. Alastor poursuivit en mentionnant une vague mission administrative pour le jeune homme, histoire de lui mettre du plomb dans la tête et pour le garder hors de l'enquête, selon ses propres mots.

_ Faîtes attention, tout de même, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant de la jeune femme. Vous allez mettre le pied dans un nid de serpents. Si vous avez besoin de renforts, vous connaissez le sortilège du patronus. Il nous délivrera votre message. Edgar Bones s'est déjà porté volontaire, dans le cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Sa femme Lucy sera votre correspondante. Elle fera la liaison entre vos rapports et nos bureaux. Je vous enverrai les détails de cette mission dans les prochains jours. D'ici là, vigilance constante, n'oubliez pas, acheva-t-il, un regard sévère posé sur la jeune femme. Et dîtes à votre mari qu'une mission l'attend en Irlande, dans les prochains jours.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu!_

_Je m'excuse, ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même. _

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)_

_Passez une bonne semaine!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien, avec le temps splendide qui s'annonce._

_Je vois que le nombre de lectures augmente, mais étant donné que personne ne se manifeste, je me demande si cette histoire vous plaît vraiment. Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça prend cinq secondes, même si c'est juste pour me laisser trois mots. Autrement j'ai l'impression d'écrire dans le vide, et ce n'est pas très encourageant pour la suite. Si, au contraire, cette histoire ne vous plaît pas, dîtes-le (de manière polie, bien sûr). Mais manifestez-vous. Vous avez un pouvoir, en tant que lecteurs, utilisez-le :)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_

* * *

_Chapitre Onze_

_21 Octobre 1979, Londres_

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque Lily referma la porte de l'appartement derrière elle, avant de se laisser aller contre le bois grinçant. Dehors, les ruelles étaient la proie d'un vent glacial. Les quelques silhouettes qu'elle avait pu croiser étaient encapuchonnées, et la plupart avaient rapidement disparu dans le dédale des rues, s'y engouffrant d'un pas pressé, poussées par le froid ambiant. Alastor avait insisté pour la faire raccompagner, prétextant que les routes n'étaient pas sûres, surtout pour elle, mais elle lui avait souhaité bonsoir avant même qu'il ait une chance de finir. La jeune femme savait ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais elle refusait à sa peur le plaisir de triompher d'elle. Elle avait transplané non loin de là, avant de profiter du silence des rues pour songer à leur discussion. Elle avait même failli manquer la porte de l'immeuble, avant de sursauter en reconnaissant les lieux.

À présent, elle entendait les rires étouffés de James et Sirius, et devinait sans peine la présence calme et rassurante de Remus. Ils avaient allumé les lampes, ce qui conféraient aux lieux une atmosphère accueillante et chaleureuse, en plus du chauffage qu'ils avaient remis quelques jours plus tôt. En fermant les yeux, et en se concentrant sur ce qui l'entourait, elle parvenait à sentir l'odeur de scones encore chauds, que James avait sûrement préparé, une fois la situation plus calme. Il y avait également une odeur de soupe, et la jeune femme se demandait quel goût elle pouvait bien avoir. Tout semblait normal, ici. Tout était si calme. Quel contraste avec la colère d'Alastor, aussi juste soit-elle.

_ Nous ne sommes que des enfants, après tout, pensa-t-elle. Des enfants qui ont besoin de veilleuses pour pouvoir fermer les yeux la nuit.

\- Lily ?

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux. La silhouette de James lui parvenait en contre jour, au bout du couloir. Elle parvenait à distinguer ses cheveux, éternellement en bataille, et le sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Elle lui répondit par un sourire fatigué, avant de se défaire de son manteau. James s'approcha d'elle, laissant derrière lui les rires de leurs amis, et l'aida à se défaire d'une manche récalcitrante.

_ Tu as l'air d'être épuisée. Pourquoi es-tu partie sur un coup de tête ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur, en accrochant le manteau au vestiaire. Sirius pouvait affronter ses responsabilités, tu sais. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant, Alastor ne t'a sûrement pa laissée repartir sans te dire qu'il viendrait lui-même lui passer un savon, ajouta-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers la jeune femme. Mais ce n'était pas à toi de l'assumer.

_ Je voulais transmettre mon rapport, en même temps. Et Sirius ne semblait pas prêt pour faire le sien, répondit la jeune femme en esquissant un sourire. Mais tu as raison, à propos d'Alastor. Et en attendant qu'il vienne, ce qui prendra sûrement moins de quarante-huit heures, Sirius doit rester ici. On dépliera le canapé tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant se diriger vers la pièce à vivre.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et, lui adressant un sourire chaleureux, il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Sirius, reconnaissant son amie, se précipita vers elle. Il avait perdu son sourire, et son regard trahissait une angoisse latente. Au fond, il s'en voulait amèrement de l'avoir laissée partir expliquer son cas à Alastor. C'était à lui de faire face à ses responsabilités. Il sentait également qu'il avait de la chance. La Lily de quinze ans l'aurait sûrement envoyé paître.

_ Lils .., commença-t-il, avant de s'arrêter, attendant une réponse à cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, sans pouvoir en franchir le seuil.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit la jeune femme, avant de se reprendre : Enfin, Alastor est furieux, mais tu restes un membre de l'Ordre. Il viendra t'en parler lui-même, ici. En attendant, tu dois rester ici.

Sirius hocha la tête. Oui, la Lily de quinze ans l'aurait envoyé paître, mais la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui avait échappé à la mort plusieurs fois, combattu des hommes autant que des idées pour aider au triomphe de la paix. Et de plus, elle était épuisée. Tous ces signes étaient devenus habituels. Leurs vies, leur monde avait changé. Et ils avaient changé, eux aussi. Sauf lui. Il était resté ce gamin insouciant qui lançait des bombabouses dans les couloirs juste avant les examens de fin d'année. Il les avait tous mis en danger. Lui qui clamait que les mangemorts ne lui faisaient pas peur ...

_ Et pour mon père ? Et mon frère ? Ajouta-t-il, après un moment de silence, pendant lequel Lily était allée se servir une tasse de thé. Regulus ... Je ne peux pas le laisser, murmura-t-il, plus conscient que jamais de ce qu'il considérait comme ses faiblesses.

Si James et Remus s'attendaient à une telle réaction de la part de Sirius, Lily fût, pour sa part, frappée du ton suppliant que le jeune homme employait. Il ressemblait en cet instant à un enfant, à qui la vie aurait arraché tout espoir. Elle savait que Sirius n'était pas le fanfaron qu'il prétendait être. Elle a savait, depuis leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, alors qu'ils n'avaient tous qu'une dizaine d'année, que derrière toutes ses bravades, quelques chose de plus profond sommeillait, se réveillant en des heures sombres, comme c'était présentement le cas. En dépit de ce que beaucoup avaient pu penser, en se limitant à cette attitude de surface, Sirius Black était quelqu'un de bien.

_ Il y a une enquête, reprit-elle après une pause. On va le retrouver, Sirius, je te le ...

_ Non, ne fais pas de promesse, l'interrompit le jeune homme en relevant la tête, un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres. Je sais que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir. Alastor m'écarte du terrain, si je comprends bien ? Demanda-t-il, changeant brusquement de sujet, d'un ton faussement dégagé.

_ Il a raison, déclara James, en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Tu n'es pas en état de reprendre, et après la frayeur que tu nous a faîtes, je doute que les membres de l'ordre soient prêts à te pardonner immédiatement. Il faudra du temps.

_ J'ai fais une erreur, et je l'assume, répondit le jeune homme, les yeux brillant.

La soirée s'écoula lentement, et vers minuit, Remus s'éclipsa. Peter n'était pas venu, ce qui inquiéta James, mais il chassa ses pensées en aidant Sirius à préparer le lit de camp. Lily ferma les volets, après avoir libéré Nyx. Le volatile disparu dans la nuit, laissant échapper un hululement de contentement. Elle n'était pas sortie depuis quelques jours, suite aux récentes affaires de courrier intercepté, et la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne la reverrait que le lendemain matin, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Les jeunes gens échangèrent un "bonne nuit" étouffé, puis chacun se retira de son côté. Bientôt, seul le silence régna dans l'appartement.

Lily s'était emmitouflée dans les couvertures, et seuls quelques mèches de cheveux épars demeuraient visibles, sur l'oreiller. James s'était installé à ses côtés, mais il n'avait pas éteint la lumière immédiatement. Songeur, il fixait un point imaginaire, au loin. Puis, voyant que Lily ne dormait pas, en dépit des apparences, il chuchota :

_ Lils ?

La silhouette qui se dessinait sous les couvertures bougea quelque peu, puis deux yeux vert émergèrent, fixant le jeune homme d'un air ensommeillé.

_ Lils, tu crois ... Tu crois qu'on est prêts pour ces missions ? Murmura James, d'un ton calme mais sérieux. Je veux dire, Sirius a fait une erreur, j'en ai fait aussi ... On a mis des gens en danger ...

La jeune femme se redressa et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui du jeune homme. Ce dernier l'observait à la dérobée, tel un enfant dont l'aveu aurait été difficile, et la punition à venir effrayante. Lily lui prit les deux mains, et sans baisser les yeux, elle murmura en souriant doucement :

_ James, on fait tous des erreurs, mais c'est ça qui nous rends meilleur. On ne peut pas être doué si on ne se trompe jamais. Au moins, on apprend de nos erreurs. Et puis le danger est partout, dans nos missions. Cela ne signifie pas que nous ne sommes pas prêts. Et tu sais, si tel est le cas, qui est vraiment prêt à participer à une guerre ? Tu vois, déclara-t-elle après qu'il ait hoché la tête. Si nous n'étions pas prêts, ou légitimes, nous n'aurions pas été conviés à rejoindre l'Ordre. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle en étouffant un éclat de rire, on ne peut pas faire pire que Mondingus.

_ C'est vrai que profiter des missions pour voler les mangemorts, s'esclaffa le jeune homme. Tu pars bientôt ? Demanda-t-il, changeant brusquement de sujet.

_ Quand j'aurai mon ordre de mission, répondit-elle en s'enfouissant de nouveau sous les couvertures.

_ Lils ... Je t'aime, murmura-t-il précipitamment, avant d'éteindre la lampe qui trônait sur sa table de chevet.

_ Je t'aime aussi, chuchota la jeune femme.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)

Passez un bon week-end !


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello_

_Finalement, j'ai décidé de reprendre la publication de cette histoire, mais peut-être que celle-ci sera moins fréquente, je vais voir. Je voudrais remercier Lune Patronus et Looklikeagrffdr pour leurs messages et leurs encouragements. Sans elle, je ne serais peut-être pas revenue aussi vite. Je m'excuse auprès d'elle pour cette pause et cette incertitude, et j'espère qu'elles me pardonneront. Ce chapitre leur est dédié._

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Looklikeagrffdr : Merci pour ton message, c'était vraiment très gentil de ta part! N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes scénarios, ça ne me dérange absolument pas, au contraire. J'ai hâte de connaître ta réaction lorsque l'action se dénouera, sur cette affaire ;) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira :)_

* * *

_Chapitre Douze_

_3 novembre 1979, Londres_

L'aube se levait à peine, grise et froide, lorsque le jeune couple poussa la porte du café de la gare. L'atmosphère chaleureuse qui y régnait contrastait avec celle, plus sombre, qui régnait à l'extérieur. La jeune femme avait resserré contre elle les pans de son manteau, tandis que le jeune homme s'était frileusement emmitouflé dans une large écharpe de laine. Une serveuse leur indiqua une table, près de la fenêtre, d'un geste pressé, et disparu dans les méandres de l'établissement, dont on ne pouvait voir la fin. Un escalier conduisait à un petit salon, tandis qu'un couloir permettait aux usagers d'apercevoir une arrière-salle, depuis le comptoir. De nombreuses tables étaient déjà occupées, et un brouhaha s'élevait dans la salle, tel un bourdonnement furieux. L'odeur du café venait chatouiller les narines et même les voyageurs pressés se laissaient tenter avec une seconde tasse.

_ C'est parfait, d'ici on verra Alice, murmura Lily en s'asseyant contre la fenêtre.

_ Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Remus ne peut pas vous rejoindre tout de suite. Ce n'est même pas la pleine lune, pourtant il nous a sorti la même excuse. Il ne peut pas s'agir de leur travail. Peter et lui devraient avoir terminé depuis longtemps ce dont ils parlaient, grommela James, sans parvenir à se réchauffer, en dépit du feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée.

_ Il a le droit d'être malade pour de bon, répondit la jeune femme. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air fatigué, le soir où Sirius est rentré.

_ Mais tout de même, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Enfin, je peux me tromper. Le café sent vraiment bon, ici, ajouta-t-il, d'un ton plus détendu, en jetant un coup d'oeil dans la salle. Dire qu'on passait toujours devant en allant à Poudlard, ou en revenant. Je me demande pourquoi on ne s'y est jamais arrêtés.

Lily sourit, tout en ressassant les paroles de James dans sa tête. En effet, Remus les avait prévenu la veille qu'il ne pourrait partir avec elles, et que pendant une semaine, elles devraient se débrouiller seules. Les deux jeunes femmes devaient donc partir à Peterborough en train, avant de rejoindre un membre de l'Ordre, qui leur donnerait accès à un portoloin. Celui-ci devait les conduire dans le Dorset, dernier endroit où l'on avait entendu parler de Regulus. Sirius avait été hors de lui lorsque Fol-Oeil avait refusé qu'il se joigne à elles, clamant qu'il s'agissait de son frère, mais l'auror avait été clair. Il n'était pas question qu'il s'en mêle, surtout pas après sa fuite.

_ Merci, murmura Lily, tandis que la serveuse leur apportait deux tasses fumantes. Que disait la lettre, ce matin ? Ajouta-t-elle, quand la jeune femme eut regagné le comptoir.

_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la lire correctement, mais je crois qu'il est question d'administration, répondit le jeune homme en prenant sa tasse. Il faut qu'on trouve la personne qui vends notre poisson à la concurrence.

Il leur avait fallu du temps pour saisir la subtilité du langage codé. Alastor avait assigné à chaque recrue une douzaine d'heure de formation à ce sujet, dispensés par de vieux aurors à la retraite. Pendant quelques jours on avait pu entre résonner, dans la salle mise à leur disposition, des phrases insensées telles que "Comment vont les chaussettes ? Pas trop dures à tricoter ?" ou encore "Les corbeaux ont déserté les champs". Un universitaire qui travaillait sur le langage codé de la résistance, à l'époque de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, était même venu leur dispenser une heure de théorie par jour. Si au début cela ressemblait à un jeu, très vite chacun avait compris l'importance de telles méthodes. Il était plus facile de demander à quelqu'un ce qu'il avait fait pendant ses vacances que de lui demander si la mission contre un quartier général mangemort s'était bien déroulée.

_ Bonne chance pour éplucher les dossiers. Les poissonniers ne sont pas réputés pour leurs archives exemplaires.

_ Fais en sorte qu'Alastor ne t'entende pas, il en est très fier, s'esclaffa James en reposant sa tasse, à moitié vide.

Lily sourit en pensant à Fol-Oeil. James avait raison. Il était fier des dossiers qu'il avait constitué, au cours de ses années de services, mais aussi très susceptible à leur sujet. En vérité, il était le seul à être capable de déchiffrer sa propre écriture. De nombreux aurors sous ses ordres avaient d'ailleurs renoncé depuis longtemps à retranscrire ce qu'ils appelaient ces "hiéroglyphes". La perspective n'était pas très encourageante, mais James savait qu'elle était nécessaire. Aidé de Sirius et Peter, il devait passer la prochaine semaine à éplucher chaque dossier de chaque membre. Ils finiraient bien par trouver la taupe.

_ Alice ne devrait plus tarder, murmura Lily en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

_ Dans un mois, on sera déjà en décembre, soupira James en observant le calendrier qui tombait en lambeaux, près du comptoir. J'ai l'impression que le temps passe plus vite qu'avant. Ce sera notre premier Noël en tant que couple mariés, au fait, ajouta-t-il en regardant Lily.

_ Notre premier Noël ensemble tout court, corrigea-t-elle en souriant.

_ C'est ta faute, pas la mienne, répliqua le jeune homme, moqueur.

_ Ce n'était pas un reproche, riposta la sorcière en riant.

Un court silence s'établit, tandis que James sirotait son café et que Lily regardait les passant par la fenêtre, songeuse. Tout en cherchant des yeux son amie, la jeune femme s'intéressait à chacun de ces visages. Tous les âges se confondaient, toutes les ethnies, tous les genres, tous les tempéraments. Des enfants riaient, des personnes âgées de débattaient avec de lourdes valises, des gens de tout âge passaient d'un pas pressé, le visage fermé. On pouvait déduire tant de chose d'un personne, rien qu'en l'observant.

_ Voilà Alice, déclara-t-elle de manière soudaine, en se levant.

La jeune femme était suivie de Frank, et son regard trahissait ses recherches. Se tournant vers le café, elle aperçut le visage son amie, et la reconnaissant, elle échangea quelques mots avec son mari avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers le café. Les clochettes, suspendues au-dessus de la porte, tintèrent à leur arrivée, et on ajouta deux chaises à la table pour qu'ils puissent s'installer. La serveuse étant occupée dans l'arrière-salle, la patronne descendit de son estrade et se dirigea vers eux. Une fois leur commande prise, elle retourna derrière son comptoir, où un bruit de vaisselle entrechoquée se fit entendre.

_ J'ai appris que Remus ne viendrait pas, est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda Alice, quand une tasse de thé fumante fut placée devant elle.

_ Il est tombé malade, mais il espère qu'il pourra se rétablir rapidement pour nous rejoindre, répondit Lily.

_ Alastor est au courant ? Demanda Frank.

La jeune femme acquiesça, avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres. Son café s'était refroidi, et elle ne pu retenir une grimace. L'ambiance était un peu plus calme, neuf heures ayant sonné. Leur train partait dans une demi-heure, mais les jeunes femmes avaient préféré se retrouver à la gare en avance. Il s'agissait de la première vraie mission d'Alice, qui jusqu'à maintenant avait été assignée à l'étude des mangemorts. Lily était également nerveuse, d'autant qu'il s'agissait d'une mission en lien avec Sirius et sa famille. Elle connaissait Regulus de loin, et même si elle connaissait ses convictions et son allégeance précoce à Voldemort, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le prendre en pitié. Au yeux de la loi, c'était encore un jeune homme proche de sa majorité, et aux yeux de Sirius, c'était un gamin paumé qu'il fallait sauver. Mais dans tous les cas, c'était un enfant. La jeune femme secoua la tête. Elles devaient savoir ce qui s'était passé.

_ Je suis allé dans le Dorset, il y a quelques années, pour les grandes vacances, expliquait James, tandis que la jeune femme émergeait de ces réflexions. Southampton. j'avais beaucoup aimé. Je crois que Weymouth est plus touristique. De nombreuses colonies de vacances y avaient lieu, il me semble. Le couple qui tenait l'hôtel où nous logions avait même parlé d'orphelins, qui y passaient des vacances. Finalement, je me demande si Dumbledore ne vous envoie pas prendre des vacances, ajouta-t-il en riant.

_ J'y serais bien assez tôt, murmura Alice en souriant à Frank.

Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Lily ne comprit pas immédiatement, mais très vite tout devint clair.

_ Tu veux dire ... Vous attendez un enfant ? Balbutia-t-elle, surprise.

James avait reposé sa tasse, sans boire une gorgé, et quand le jeune couple confirma qu'ils attendaient un enfant pour la fin du mois de juillet, il fallu un moment pour que les jeunes gens assimilent l'information. Après cela, la jeune femme s'empressa de les féliciter, imitée par James.

_ Mais ce n'est pas trop dangereux de partir ? Demanda Lily, inquiète.

_ C'est ce que nous avons pensé, mais Dumbledore m'avait assuré qu'avec toi et Remus dans l'équipe, je ne serai pas obligée de prendre trop de risques, voire même je pouvais rester à l'hôtel et faire des recherches plus approfondies. Même si Remus n'est pas là, je ferai attention, ne t'inquiètes pas, ajouta la jeune femme en souriant.

Mais en dépit de ce sourire, toutes deux savaient que les risques étaient élevés. Mais il était trop tard pour changer les plans, et Alice ne semblait pas prête à être mise de côté à cause de sa grossesse. Lily la comprenait. Si un jour elle tombait enceinte, elle ferait très vite comprendre elle aussi qu'elle ne souhaitait pas bénéficier de traitement de faveur. Mais pour le moment, la jeune femme n'en était pas là.

_ Il faudra fêter ça à votre retour, s'exclama James, complètement remis.

_ C'est prévu, et ma mère a déjà tout organisé, répondit Frank en souriant. Elle était tellement contente en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle a déjà planifié les cours de botanique qu'elle lui donnerait. Notre futur enfant a intérêt à aimer cette matière, ajouta-t-il en s'esclaffant. Ma mère était tellement déçu lorsqu'elle a échoué aux Buses d'enchantement, que seule sa note en botanique a su lui remonter le moral. Depuis, elle se déclare experte dans ce domaine. C'est vrai que ses mandragores sont belles, mais parfois je me sentirai plus rassuré si elle se contentait d'un jardin à la moldu.

Le jeune couple avait déjà entendu parler d'Augusta, et son amitié avec le professeur Mcgonnagal était connu de tous. C'était une femme au fort tempérament, mais au coeur excellent. Certes, sa patience était limitée, mais elle était d'une gentillesse admirable si quelqu'un était dans le besoin, quoi que Frank plaisantait souvent en affirmant qu'elle ne s'adoucissait pas avec l'âge. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre ramena Lily à la réalité.

_ Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, si nous ne voulons pas louper le train, déclara-elle en se levant de nouveau, saisissant l'anse de son sac.

Alice confirma, et ils libérèrent rapidement la table. Dehors, un vent froid soufflait, plus virulent encore que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Le temps était toujours gris, et on aurait pu penser qu'il allait neiger, mais le sol ne s'était pas encore couvert de ce fameux manteau blanc. Le train entrait en gare lorsqu'ils trouvèrent le bon quai, et chaque couple se laissa un peu d'espace. Mais très vite le chef de gare joua de son sifflet, et les jeunes femmes montèrent dans un compartiment. C'est à cet instant que James fut pris d'une sourde angoisse :

_ Lils, appela-t-il, en essayant de faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il fallait ouvrir la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle fut baissée, et que Lily se fût penchée à travers, surprise, il s'exclama, alors que la locomotive sifflait à son tour: Lils, fais attention à toi.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien, répondit la jeune femme, essayant de se faire entendre dans ce brouhaha.

_ Nous sommes en guerre, quoi qu'en dise le ministère, s'exclama James, préoccupé.

_ Les guerres ne durent pas éternellement, répliqua Lily en en souriant avec douceur. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

_ C'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas si nous serons là pour voir la fin de celle-ci, murmura la jeune homme, tandis que le train s'ébranlait, et que Lily lui faisait signe.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu!_

_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Passez un bon week-end (en avance) !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello,_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Chapitre Treize_

James se frotta les yeux avant de lever la tête. Un tas épais de feuillets était posé devant lui, et en dépit de ses efforts, il ne semblait pas diminuer. Depuis deux jours, le jeune homme se confrontait aux rapports d'enquêtes du bureau des aurors, certains archivés depuis une dizaine d'années. La lampe qu'il avait à ses côtés ne suffisait même plus, et ses yeux fatigués ne voyaient plus qu'un ramassis de lettres dansantes se dérouler sur les parchemins. Au bureau qui lui faisait face, Sirius avait la tête plongé dans un autre rapport, cependant son ami doutait de son assiduité, étant donnée qu'il n'avait pas tourné de page depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

_ Patmol, chuchota James, en se penchant vers son ami. Patmol, tu dors ?

Les cheveux bouclés du jeune homme, qui dérobaient son visage à la vue des autres, tremblèrent légèrement. Sirius fit entendre un grognement avant de se redresser.

_ Comment veux-tu que je dorme si tu m'appelles ? Maugréa-t-il en se frottant les yeux à son tour. Quand Alastor a parlé d'administration, je pensais sincèrement que je pourrai prendre les dossiers et les étudier chez moi. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il nous enfermerait dans ce sous-sol, ajouta-t-il nerveusement, en repoussant les dossiers qui envahissaient son bureau.

_ Techniquement, nous ne sommes pas enfermés, protesta Peter, qui les avait entendu et qui se penchait vers eux.

Sirius se retint de soupirer. Certes, Peter avait raison, ils étaient libres de partir. Mais qui avait le temps de prendre l'air quand ils avaient seulement une semaine pour passer au crible les rapports qu'on leur avait transmis et qui pouvaient remonter jusqu'à une vingtaine d'année ? Même les membres les plus anciens de l'Ordre ne sortaient que pour rentrer chez eux et dormir, lorsque la fatigue se faisait trop ressentir. Mais la plupart se contentaient de siestes à leur bureau. De temps à autres, Alastor passait une heure ou deux dans ce sous-sol, qu'il avait aménagé "en cas de besoin", quelques années plus tôt, sous sa propre demeure. Mais son travail au ministère lui prenait tout son temps, et il ne pouvait se permettre d'oublier les soupçons et les menaces qui pesaient sur lui.

Depuis quelques temps, les lettres haineuses et les beuglantes s'étaient accumulées, et elles ne venaient plus seulement de familles éplorées, demandant de l'aide, ou au contraire d'ennemis qu'il s'était fait, à l'occasion d'arrestations. Beaucoup portaient le signe de ralliement des mangemorts, et Fol-Oeil avait reconnu certaines écritures. Certaines appartenaient à des personnes qu'il côtoyait chaque jour dans les couloirs du département de la justice. D'autres à des employés "invisibles", comme il les appelait. Ceux qui demeuraient dans l'ombre, mais sans qui les rouages du ministère se seraient effondrés. Il prenait ces menaces au sérieux, d'autant plus qu'elles confirmaient sa théorie. Voldemort était parvenu à infiltrer les rangs du ministères, et ce de manière bien plus profonde que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Certains n'hésitaient pas à s'en vanter, sachant pertinemment que rien ne serait tenté à leur encontre. Lucius Malefoy était de ceux-là. Mais comme le disait si bien le dicton : "Pas vu, pas pris". Et les sourires narquois persistaient. D'autres se faisaient plus discrets, et le vieil auror avait été surpris en reconnaissant l'écriture fine et maladroite d'une jeune femme qu'il avait jusqu'alors tenu en haute estime. Mondingus Fletcher ne cessait de le taquiner sur son instinct vieillissant, et Maugrey lui aurait sûrement fait ravaler ses paroles depuis longtemps si la crainte que tel soit effectivement le cas ne l'avait pas pétrifié. Ceux qui travaillaient à ses côtés avaient remarqué le durcissement de son ton, et le raidissement de ses interactions. Plus que jamais, l'auror répétait son credo, que la plupart n'écoutaient plus que d'une oreille.

_ Vous avez pu avancer ?

Edgar Bones se penchait à son tour vers leurs bureaux. James fit signe que non tandis que Sirius usait de sa main comme d'un tuteur. L'homme leur adressa un sourire d'encouragement.

_ Allez prendre l'air, et promenez-vous un peu, vous en avez besoin. Cela fait deux jours que vous n'avez pas vu la lumière naturelle. Allez-y, je vous aiderai à terminer, si vous voulez.

_ Pourquoi éplucher des dossiers qui datent d'il y a vingt ans ? Tempêta Sirius. C'est ce que je ne comprends pas. On ne trouve rien.

_ Alastor est persuadé qu'il a louper quelque chose, expliqua Edgar en s'adossant au dossier de sa chaise. Vous savez, la montée de Voldemort a été soudaine. Personne ne l'avait vu venir. Bien sûr, on avait tous entendu parler de ce sorcier qui voulait semer le chaos, mais personne ne pensait qu'il y arriverait. Ce n'était qu'une goutte dans un vaste océan. Et puis, du jour au lendemain, les menaces se sont accentuées, et bientôt il a commencé à perpétrer des attaques contre les moldus et ceux qui les aidaient. Ou plutôt, à faire perpétrer. Il n'était présent que lors des attaques d'envergures. Et c'est ça qui soulève des questions. Il a forcément recruter des gens avant. Mais comment ? Et qui a pu céder ? Je le répète, du jour au lendemain, nous ne pouvions même plus faire confiance à nos voisins. Pour monter cette armée, Voldemort a mis un certain temps, mais sans que cela se voie. Cependant, Fol Oeil pense que certaines recrues ont dû laisser des indices, indiquant leur idéologie. Alors on cherche. C'est long, mais nécessaire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous finirons par en voir le bout, ajouta-t-il en riant devant leurs mines sombres. Sortez un peu, ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Vous en avez besoin, ajouta-t-il en retournant à ses propres dossiers.

James et Sirius se regardèrent, avant de se lever. Au grand air, peut-être leurs idées deviendraient-elles plus clairs. Peter se leva à leur suite, et fut le dernier à sortir, tandis qu'Edgar éclatait de rire et interpellait un collègue en lui demandant s'il avait vraiment terminer sa course dans la tamise lors d'une intervention.

.

Le soleil était enfin revenu, après de longues heures de pluie. De timides rayons venaient se refléter dans les flaques, où certains enfants sautaient en riant. Le port retrouvait lui aussi une certaine activité, et on s'interpellait, de bateau en bateau. Dans le hall de l'hôtel, de nombreux clients commençaient à lever les yeux de leur journal ou de leurs jeux. Une promenade sur les quais semblait tentante. Des enfants, que la pluie avait retenus à l'intérieur, regardaient avec envie les enfants de leur âge, des locaux, courir en riant au soleil. Dans un coin de la pièce, Lily leva le nez du livre qu'elle lisait.

_ On pourrait peut-être y aller maintenant, murmura-t-elle à Alice, qui sommeillait dans un large fauteuil.

_ Oui, c'est une bonne idée, répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton. On aurait le temps de repérer avant de revenir dîner.

Elles se frayèrent un passage parmi les clients avant d'enfiler leur manteau et de sortir. L'air vif leur fouetta le visage, mais après une journée entière à être confinées, elles ne s'en plaignirent pas. D'après l'homme qui leur avait confié le portoloin, c'était une sorcière âgée, vivant à l'extérieur de la ville, au bord des falaises, qui avait vu Regulus en dernier. C'était la seule piste qu'elles avaient, pour le moment, même si une théorie commençait à germer en elles. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour s'en assurer.

_ Dire que dans un mois et quelques jour, ce sera Noël, murmura Alice, tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient du port. En voyant ce temps si clair, on ne pourrait pas le croire. Si on omet la pluie qui nous a clouées à l'intérieur, on pourrait presque se dire qu'on est en octobre, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

_ Le temps passe à une vitesse folle, confirma Lily. Quelques fois, j'aimerai voir l'avenir, pas toi ? Juste pour savoir si nos efforts payeront un jour. J'ai dis à James que les guerres ne duraient pas éternellement, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux, mais parfois j'ai du mal à y croire moi-même. Mais ce n'est pas en ressassant de telles idées que nous la gagneront. Dis, est-ce que tu vois ... Regarde là-bas, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus pressant, en pointant du doigt une maison isolée. On dirait que la porte ... La porte claque au vent.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient arrêtées, et d'un geste presque instinctif, elles avaient saisi leur baguette. Un bruit sourd retentit, tandis que la porte de bois censée fermer la maison venait une fois de plus claquer sous la force du vent. Lily jeta un regard du côté d'Alice :

_ Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu restes à l'écart, non ? Dans ton état ..

Elles n'en avait pas parlé entre elles. Alice n'en avait pas éprouvé le besoin et Lily devait admettre qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Son amie semblait accepter sa grossesse normalement, alors qu'une guerre avait lieu. Elle était persuadée que Frank et elle en avait parlé, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement. Mais en regardant son amie, la jeune femme sentait une angoisse sourde monter en elle, sans qu'elle parvienne à l'expliquer. Et elle ne voulait mettre ni Alice, ni son enfant à naître en dangers. Si Remus avait été là, Alice n'aurait même pas eu besoin de l'accompagner. Elle aurait pu continuer ses recherches en lieu sûr. Mais remus n'était pas là, et il n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis leur départ.

_ Lily, je vais bien, et si tu étais à ma place, tu dirais la même chose, répondit Alice en souriant. Je vais bien, et ce n'est pas ma grossesse qui m'empêchera d'aider. Si je ne le sentais pas, je te l'aurais dis, Lils. Je te le promets, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus sérieux, son regard jeté sur la maison de pierre.

Elles s'approchèrent prudemment, mais se mirent à courir en entendant une plainte étouffée. Une vieille femme, âgée, était étendue par terre, et remuait faiblement. Autour d'elle, les meubles étaient renversés, les tissus éventrés, et de nombreux papiers jonchaient le sol. En entendant Lily l'appeler, elle cligna des yeux, et avec l'aide de la jeune femme, elle pu s'asseoir sur un fauteuil qu'Alice avait redressé et poussé vers elle. Une fois qu'elle eu repris ses esprits, la vieille femme jeta autour d'elle des regards inquiets, avant de chuchoter aux deux jeunes filles d'un ton affolé :

_ Il faut que vous partiez ... Ne restez pas ici ... Je suis sûre qu'ils vont revenir, ils l'ont dis ... Oh quand ils sauront que je leur ai menti ... Partez ... Partez, petites, ne restez pas là

_ Si nous devons partir, nous vous emmènerons, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici tout seule, déclara Lily.

Mais la vieille femme secoua la tête..

_ Non, je vous en prie, partez.

Elle commençait à se débattre, repoussant Lily et Alice, sous le coup d'un effroi qui en disait plus long encore que l'état de sa maison. Mais aucune des jeunes femmes ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner ainsi. Alice donna un coup de baguette sur le sol, et la pièce retrouva un aspect normal, tandis que Lily tentait de rassurer la vieille dame. Avec un peu de patience et beaucoup de gentillesse, elles parvinrent à connaître son nom, Mrs Jenkins, et à lui expliquer d'où elles venaient. Mais l'expérience que celle-ci avait connue était trop récente pour que le traumatisme ne disparaisse rapidement. La vieille femme ne cessait de pousser les deux jeunes femmes vers la sortie, alléguant qu'elles couraient un grave dangers en restant près d'elle :

_ Nous pouvons tenter de vous protéger contre ceux qui vous ont fait ça, disait-elle en pointant du doigt un hématome qui se formait sur le poignet de la victime. Je vous en prie ...

_ Non, non ... Non, partez, répétait Mrs Jenkins. Partez, ça vaut mieux.

Et après les avoir repoussées hors de sa maison, la sorcière referma vivement la porte derrière elle. Lily, qui était près de la porte, entendit les rouages d'un verrou, et une voix marmonna rapidement des sortilèges de protection. Le vent continuait de souffler, et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Alice se tourna vers son amie :

_ Il vaut mieux retourner à l'hôtel, tu ne crois pas ? Elle ne voudra pas nous parler, pas tout de suite. Mais peut-être que nous pourrons revenir demain ?

_ Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, je pense, murmura pensivement Lily. Mais nous pouvons toujours l'aider.

Son amie comprit, et levant leur baguette, les jeunes femmes murmurèrent des formules destinées à renforcer les protections que la sorcière avait déjà mises en place. En revenant, elles furent silencieuse, et Lily pensa, alors que la première étoile commençait à briller, qu'il était des choix qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à faire. Celui d'abandonner une victime dans la nuit parce que celle-ci repoussait toute aide en faisait partie.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu :)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. _

_Passez une bonne semaine !_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien, en dépit des changements brusques de temps._

_Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre Quatorze_

_6 novembre 1979, Weymouth_

_ Il y a quelque chose d'intéressant à la dernière page ?

Lily sursauta, avant de sourire à Alice. Depuis les événements de la veille, Lily n'avait pas réussi à calmer ses craintes, et elle n'attendait que son amie pour retourner auprès de Mrs Jenkins. Levée depuis une heure ou deux, elle avait patienté en ingurgitant de nombreuses tasses de thé, tout en lisant attentivement un journal local que la gérante, qui s'occupait également des repas depuis la mort de son mari, lui avait prêté. Elle avait achevé sa lecture quelques minutes auparavant, sans pouvoir détacher son regard du dernier article, qui somme toute n'avait rien d'intéressant. Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle n'avait pas entendu Alice arriver derrière elle.

_ Non, pas vraiment, répondit la jeune sorcière, tandis que son amie s'installait en face, avant de se servir une tasse de thé. Tu as bien dormi ? Ajouta-t-elle, en essayant d'oublier sa propre insomnie.

Alice hocha la tête en silence, avant d'échanger un sourire avec son amie. En réalité, aucune n'avait pu dormir. Aucune n'avait oublié le visage terrifié de Mrs Jenkins. C'est pourquoi Alice ne prit que le temps de boire une tasse avant que toutes deux ne se lèvent. L'air froid du dehors acheva de la réveiller, tandis que Lily, inquiète, pressait le pas. Elles aperçurent bientôt la maison, mais cette fois la porte était hermétiquement close. Quelqu'un avait tracé des messages menaçants sur les murs, tandis qu'un symbole empiétait sur la porte d'entrée. Aucune ne pu retenir un léger recul en reconnaissant la marque des ténèbres. Lily sortit sa baguette, tandis qu'Alice se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la maison. Son regard horrifié enregistra chaque insulte, chaque menace. Lily, pour sa part, frappa trois coups à la porte. Elle patienta quelques secondes, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre prudemment. Seule le visage de Mrs Jenkins était visible, tandis qu'elle essayait de définir si Lily était elle aussi une menace, en dépit de leur conversation de la veille.

_ Je suis désolée de vous déranger, Mrs Jenkins, murmura Lily d'une voix douce. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous promets que je ne vous ferai rien. Je n'appartiens pas au groupe de ceux qui ont fait ça, ajouta-t-elle en désignant les symboles injurieux. Au contraire, avec plusieurs personnes, nous faisons de notre mieux pour que ces attaques cessent. Est-ce que vous acceptez de nous laisser entrer ? Demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'Alice la rejoignait.

_ J'ai laissé entrer un homme, une fois, qui semblait aussi gentil que vous, et voyez où cela m'a menée, protesta la sorcière d'une voix chevrotante. J'aurai dû m'en douter tout de suite, à cause du nom qu'il m'a donné. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence, partez ! N'insistez pas, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous, s'exclama-t-elle, en proie à une violente angoisse.

_ Je comprends, vous avez dû avoir extrêmement peur. Nous sommes vraiment désolées, répéta Alice, qui s'était rapprochée. Est-ce que les gens qui sont venus hier soir vous ont de nouveau fait du mal, où ont-ils seulement écrit ces messages ?

_ Partez ! Répéta la vieille femme, avec colère. Je vous en prie, partez, je ne veux plus rien à voir avec cette histoire. Je suis seulement une pauvre vieille femme, qui veut vivre le peu de temps qui lui reste de manière paisible. Laissez-moi, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton définitif.

_ C'était Regulus Black, n'est-ce pas ?

Alice se tourna vers Lily, surprise, tandis que la sorcière âgée levait les yeux vers elle, interloquée. La jeune femme ne se sentait pas totalement à l'aise, mais lorsqu'elle avait entendu Mrs Jenkins faire un lien entre le nom de famille de l'individu qui avait trouvé refuge ici et les conséquences que sa visite avait eues, elle ne douta pas un instant du fait qu'il s'agissait de Regulus Black. Les professeurs de Poudlard eux-mêmes faisaient souvent des jeux de mot avec ce nom, quant à Alastor, il ne se privait pas d'y recourir lorsque Sirius dépassait les bornes. Elle avait vu là un moyen de prouver à Mrs Jenkins leur bonne foi, et elle espérait du fond du coeur que cette méthode marcherait.

_ Entrez, chuchota celle-ci avec précipitation, en attrapant le poignet de Lily et en la tirant à l'intérieur. Entrez vite, répéta-t-elle, en agissant de même avec Alice, avant de claquer la porte derrière elles.

Il faisait sombre, et hormis quelques fentes à travers les volets, dues à leur vétusté, la lumière naturelle n'entrait pas. Quelques bougies éclairaient les lieux, mais il leur fallu quelques secondes avant de s'habituer à cette faible luminosité. Le silence qui régnait contrastait également avec le sifflement du vent qui les poussait encore quelques instants auparavant. On ne l'entendait plus que par bribes, un écho lointain qui faisait frémir le conduit de cheminée. Une fois la porte fermée, Lily eut l'impression que le monde avait disparu, à l'extérieur. Que seule existait cette petite maison, que le vent poussait avec violence, comme pour la faire basculer dans la mer, sans jamais y parvenir.

_ Vous connaissez Regulus ?

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Lily sursauta. Alice la devança, répondant par l'affirmative.

_ Nous étions ensemble à l'école, ajouta-t-elle, préférant rester vague en matière de détails.

_ Le pauvre petit, murmura Mrs Jenkins, en se triturant les mains. Il était tellement effrayé ... Oui, effrayé, répéta-t-elle en distinguant une lueur surprise dans le regard de ses visiteuses. Il ne parlait que par bribe, et souvent il préférait même garder le silence. Il est arrivé un soir, il pleuvait des cordes. On aurait dit un chat errant, misérable. Et il l'était, j'en suis persuadée. Il semblait seul au monde ... Alors je l'ai invité à entrer. Il est resté sur le paillasson, à trembler tandis que les gouttes de pluie ruisselaient sur lui. J'avais beau lui demander d'où il venait, et pourquoi il était effrayé, il ne parlait pas. Puis, d'un coup, il s'est mis à sangloter, comme un enfant. Il avait l'air si jeune. Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ? Demanda-t-elle aux deux jeunes sorcières, s'interrompant dans son récit.

Elles obéirent, et s'installèrent sur le canapé, que leur hôtesse leur désignait. Celle-ci leur proposa encore une tasse de thé, et des gâteaux, qu'elles refusèrent poliment. En réalité, elles attendaient avec impatience la suite des événements. Mrs Jenkins reprit bientôt :

_ Oui, si jeune. Et si désespéré ... J'ai fini par obtenir de lui qu'il vienne auprès de la cheminée. Il a refusé de s'asseoir autre part que sur le tapis, prétextant qu'il salirait le tout. J'ai bien protesté, mais rien n'y faisait. Puis il s'est mis à fixer les flammes, pendant un moment. Ses tremblements n'ont pas tardé à cesser, et il a finalement accepté une tasse de thé. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser, de me remercier, tout ça les larmes aux yeux. Pauvre petit. On avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais connu la chaleur d'un véritable foyer, surtout quand il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de l'âtre. Puis, avec un peu de temps, il a fini par m'avouer son identité. Il s'est mis à parler d'une fugue, avant de recommencer à trembler. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il se soit enfuit du domicile de ses parents. Selon moi, il fuyait plutôt un danger. Il était terrifié. Perdu. Seul. J'ai insisté pour qu'il passe la nuit ici, mais comme il refusait toujours de quitter sa place, je lui ai amené une couverture. Le lendemain matin, il avait disparu. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis, acheva la narratrice.

Gagnée par l'émotion, elle se tamponna les yeux d'un geste machinal, le regard perdu dans le vague, comme si elle revoyait avec une netteté saisissante le visage hagard et désespéré du jeune garçon, à qui elle avait offert plus qu'un gîte pour la nuit. En dépit des questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, Lily garda le silence pendant un moment. Elle ne voulait pas tourmenter leur hôtesse, surtout pas quand celle-ci était en proie à un chagrin aussi vif que celui-ci. En son for intérieur, la jeune femme avait formulé une hypothèse, et plus la narratrice avait avancé dans son récit, plus les certitudes l'avaient emportées sur ses doutes. Elle en était sûre à présent, Regulus ne s'était jamais engagé auprès des mangemorts selon ses propres convictions. Il avait seulement obéit à une injonction, sûrement la même que Sirius avait subie avant de quitter le domicile de ses parents pour trouver refuge chez James. Et à présent qu'elle ne doutait plus, elle sentait une culpabilité lancinante l'envahir.

En dépit du masque impassible qu'il arborait en toute occasion, Regulus n'avait jamais été imperméable à ses sentiments. Il les avait seulement dissimulés. Elle se souvenait à présent d'une conversation avec Sirius, quelques mois plus tôt, à l'occasion de laquelle il s'était étonné du caractère fermé de son frère, quand quelques années plus tôt il suffisait de peu de choses pour provoquer ses larmes. Sirius avait été ému, ce soir-là, en repensant à tous ces moments où lui-même avait revêtu ce masque pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis, et plus important encore son frère. Et comme il s'en était voulu d'avoir fui, laissant derrière lui un jeune frère, qui avait confiance en lui. Mais à présent, c'était Lily qui s'en voulait. Regulus avait été seul, perdu, désespéré. Et aucun d'eux ne lui avait tendu la main. Aucun d'eux n'avait été là. La guerre était-elle donc si cruelle qu'elle séparait des familles, quand la main d'un frère aîné aurait pu sauver la vie d'un frère cadet ?

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, murmura-t-elle, en constatant que les sanglots de leur hôtesse avaient cessé. Pourriez-vous ... Pourriez-vous me dire quand il est venu ici, s'il vous plaît ?

_ Oui ... Oui bien sûr, c'était ... C'était pendant la première quinzaine d'octobre, répondit la vieille femme en levant les yeux vers elle.

_ Vous en êtes sûre ? Demanda Alice. C'est très important, pour nous, ajouta-t-elle, comme pour s'excuser.

_ Oui, j'en suis sûre, affirma la sorcière en hochant lentement la tête. Et quelques jours plus tard, j'ai reçu cette lettre. Elle avait été coincée sous la porte d'entrée, ajouta-t-elle en se levant pour fouiller dans un coin obscur de la pièce, avant de revenir avec un feuillet.

Elle la tendit à Lily, qui la remercia avant de la parcourir des yeux. Elle garda le silence pendant sa lecture, puis elle la tendit à Alice, sans dire mot. La jeune femme la parcouru à son tour, avant de pâlir.

_Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour le soir où vous m'avez accueillie. Je ne le peux sûrement déjà plus, à l'heure où vous lisez cette lettre.__ Personne n'avait été aussi gentil avec moi depuis bien longtemps, et à l'heure où je pensais ne plus le mériter, vous m'avez montré que l'humanité n'était pas perdue.__ Je n'ai pas les moyens de vous dédommager, mais sachez que vous m'avez permis de faire la chose la plus courageuse de mon existence.__ Soyez heureuse, c'est tout ce que je peux vous souhaiter._

_Bien à vous,_

_R.A.B_

_Ps: Faîtes attention à vous. Les gens qui me cherchaient s'en prendront peut-être à vous, quand ils ne me trouveront pas. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Vous voyez, je ne méritais pas votre gentillesse. _

_ Vous ne l'avez jamais revu ? Insista Lily, en tentant de maîtriser ses propres sentiments.

_ Non, soupira Mrs Jenkins, qu'une seconde vague d'émotion menaçait. Mais le jour où j'ai trouvé ce mot, j'ai vu une ombre très petite disparaître. On aurait dis un elfe de maison, ajouta-t-elle, avant de leur proposer une nouvelle fois un thé.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^_

_Passez un bon week-end :)_

_Ps. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de connaître vos réactions ^^_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello,_

_Désolée de publier si tard, et désolé pour la brièveté de ce chapitre. Le fait est que j'ai dû couper en deux celui que je prévoyais, parce qu'il devenait vraiment trop long. Mieux valait couper là ^^ _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_Ps. Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues, si vous avez le temps, et c'est toujours encourageant ;) Merci d'avance à celles et ceux qui prendront le temps d'en laisser ^^_

* * *

_Chapitre Quinze_

_6 novembre 1979, Weymouth_

Le froid envahissait la lande, qui ondulait au rythme des bourrasques venues de la mer. Sur le chemin du retour, après avoir pris congé de leur hôtesse, les deux jeunes femmes ne rêvaient plus que d'un repas chaud. Alice avait vu un restaurant peu onéreux, et rêvait de goûter leurs assiettes, dont elle avait pu observé la générosité de la garniture. Lily souriait en pensant aux pommes de terres que son amie lui vantait, mais leur conversation ne cessait de faire irruption dans le cours de ses pensées. La lettre de Regulus pesait dans sa poche, mais il s'agissait plutôt de ce à quoi elle se rapportait, et les questionnements qu'elles soulevaient, plutôt que son véritable poids.

Mrs Jenkins n'avait pas dis grand-chose, après la fin de son récit. Peut-être se demandait-elle si elle avait eu raison de leur faire confiance, en dépit de leurs assurances. Elle avait eu l'air de beaucoup tenir à Regulus, en dépit du peu de temps qu'il avait passé dans sa chaumière. Après maintes réflexions, la jeune femme était persuadée que cet attachement était réciproque. Regulus n'avait jamais connu une telle gentillesse, si on ne comptait pas Sirius. Ses parents n'avaient jamais relâché leur sévérité, même si il était devenu évident au fil du temps qu'il était de loin leur fils favori. Mais l'amour se montre de bien des manières, et Lily ne pouvait pas même affirmer que Walburga et Orion Black aient jamais aimé leur fils. Peut-être étaient-ils fiers de lui, peut-être étaient ils satisfaits de son comportement, mais qui pouvait dire s'ils avaient ressenti de l'affection pour leurs enfants, qu'il s'agisse de Sirius ou Regulus.

_ Lily ?

_ Pardon, tu disais ? Se repris la jeune femme, tirée de sa rêverie par la voix de son amie.

_ Je te demandais s'il nous restait encore des choses à faire, ici, répondit Alice, à travers l'écharpe en laine avec laquelle elle s'était emmitouflée. Nous avons pu parler à Mrs Jenkins, et ça c'est un bon point, mais son témoignage ne nous a pas apporté grand chose, si ?

_ Au contraire, nous avons plusieurs éléments qui demeurent inexploités. Regulus est toujours introuvable, et nous savons à présent qu'il était désespéré. Quant au contenu de sa lettre ... Quelqu'un était à ses trousses, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient pu le retrouver. Pourtant elle avait un ton définitif, comme s'il savait qu'il allait mourir. Il a parlé d'une action courageuse, et je ne pense pas qu'il parlait d'un suicide.

_ Ni moi, renchérit Alice, tandis qu'elles quittaient la lande pour retrouver les quais de Weymouth. Mais je me demande si les mangemorts - car qui d'autre qu'eux pouvaient le poursuivre ? - je me demande s'ils le poursuivaient pour quelque chose qu'il aurait fait avant de venir ici, ou s'ils voulaient l'empêcher d'accomplir cette action courageuse dont il parle dans sa lettre. Selon moi ce serait plutôt la seconde option, mais je ne suis pas sûre.

_ Si, tu as raison. Et ça confirmerait la thèse que j'avais élaboré. Regulus n'était plus un mangemort, ou du moins il ne voulait plus l'être. Ce qu'il se préparait à faire, ou plutôt ce qu'il a sûrement accompli, maintenant, était censé nuire à Voldemort. Alice je pense ... Je pense qu'Orion Black est mort en représailles, déclara la jeune femme en s'arrêtant. Ils n'ont pas réussi à trouver Regulus, mais ce qu'il a fait a dû marcher. Voldemort a voulu se venger, mais comme il voulait une vengeance immédiate, qui ne raterait pas comme l'expédition contre Regulus, il a fait payer le prix cher à Orion. Ou alors c'est vraiment stupide, ajouta-t-elle piteusement, tandis que ses traits se tiraient et que sa mine devenait anxieuse.

Alice s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle remarqua les regards intrigués des passants qui les croisaient. Elle fit signe à Lily de se remettre en marche, et toutes deux franchirent bientôt les portes de l'établissement qu'elle avait remarqué plus tôt. Elles purent obtenir une place à l'écart, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, et bientôt deux larges assiettes recouvrirent leur table. Tout en mangeant, Alice pu répondre à son amie :

_ Selon moi, ton hypothèse tient debout. Mais peut-être faudrait-il l'étayer. Au cours de mes recherches, je n'ai jamais croisé un tel cas de vengeance, mais Voldemort est imprévisible depuis quelque temps. Peut-être sent-il que le vent tourne ? Il faudrait savoir ce qu'en pense nos contacts, infiltrés au sein de ses sbires. Peut-être ..., ajouta-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre, le regard fixé sur un point que Lily ne pouvait voir de sa place.

_ Tout va bien, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda la jeune femme en se retournant, avant de se contorsionner pour essayer de distinguer la cause de la stupéfaction d'Alice.

Elle détailla les visages des quelques clients attablés, pour la plupart des pêcheurs qui avaient passé la matinée à repriser leurs filets, sans pouvoir trouver chez ces personnages de quoi s'interrompre. Son regard se tourna alors vers la porte principale, que quelqu'un venait de pousser et qui avait claquer en se refermant. Remus, épuisé, se tenait sur le seuil, l'air embarrassé. Lui aussi semblait chercher quelque chose du regard, quand il reconnut les deux jeunes femmes. Son visage s'éclaira faiblement, et il s'empressa de slalomer entre les serveurs et les clients pour parvenir à leur table. Il les salua chaleureusement, mais il fallu toute la patience de Lily pour le persuader de s'asseoir avec elles.

_ Remus, c'est vraiment un plaisir de te voir ! S'exclama la jeune femme, quand il se fut enfin assit. Nous pensions que ton ordre de mission avait été annulé, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Depuis quand es-tu ici ? Et comment nous as-tu su où nous étions ? Ajouta-t-elle en souriant avec douceur.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé, j'aurais dû être là plus tôt, mais certains ... Certains événements m'en ont empêché. Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il, tandis que quelques larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Alice jeta un regard interrogateur à son amie. Aucune ne lui en voulait, même si son absence avait soulevé de nombreuses questions au cours de ces derniers jours. Elles avaient avancé plusieurs hypothèses, et s'apprêtaient à l'accueillir avec quelques plaisanteries la prochaine fois qu'elles en auraient eu l'occasion, mais en voyant ces larmes, elles les gardèrent pour elles et n'insistèrent pas pour en savoir plus. Remus leur en fut reconnaissant, bien qu'au fond il aurait aimé parler de ces derniers jours, de ses angoisses.

_ Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Demandait justement la jeune femme, son regard inquiet posé sur lui.

_ Je ... Je vais aller commander une salade, répondit le jeune homme en se relevant.

Dans son trouble, il avait heurté la table, et la salière s'était renversée, répandant quelques grains. Aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits. D'un coup de baguette discret, Alice avait nettoyé la table, tandis que Lily encourageait le jeune homme à aller passer sa commande au comptoir. La nervosité de leur ami les inquiétait, mais elles comprenaient son silence. Comment dire l'indicible ? Comment exprimer les sentiments confus, brouillés, qui ne laissaient pas de répit, moins encore aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit ? Comment raconter ces visions que chacun ramenait invariablement de missions au cours desquelles l'affrontement avait été rude ? Aucun être humain n'est fait pour la guerre. Pourtant pas un seul jour n'était passé sur terre sans que quelqu'un affronte son voisin. Ces jours-ci, la tension était vive. Qui croire ? Que taire ? Que dire ? Et ces questions se perdaient dans l'écho de milliers d'autres, murmurées au coeur des ténèbres.

_ Lily, je crois que vous devriez vous parler, chuchota Alice, baissant le ton de sa voix de crainte que Remus puisse l'entendre. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de lui que toi. Vous avez été préfets ensemble, vous avez étudié ensemble, et surtout il a confiance en toi. Même si j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui, nous nous sommes perdus de vue, depuis que nous avons quitté Poudlard. Toi, tu es une maraudeuse, ou tout comme. Je dois faire la sieste, après le repas, selon les ordres du médecin, alors profites-en. Je crois qu'il a vécu quelque chose d'horrible, mais il ne se livrera pas facilement, en tout cas pas avec moi. Et il a besoin d'aide, ajouta-t-elle en regardant brièvement par-dessus son épaule.

_ Je suis de ton avis, même si je ne suis pas sûre d'être aussi proche de lui que tu l'imagine. Certes, de tous les maraudeurs, c'est avec lui que je me suis entendue tout de suite, mais il n'a jamais été prompt à se livrer avec moi, tu sais, expliqua Lily, inquiète à l'idée de brusquer son ami.

Elle aurait sûrement pu ajouter quelque chose d'autre, mais Remus revenait déjà. Il prit garde en s'asseyant, afin de ne pas commettre une nouvelle bévue, avant de leur adresser un sourire qu'il voulait amical. Mais ses yeux trahissaient cette apparente jovialité, et Lily sentit son coeur se serrer à la vue de ses efforts. Elle s'empressa d'engager une conversation anodine, en évitant soigneusement tout sujet qui aurait pu heurter le jeune homme. Petit-à-petit, ce dernier sembla se rasséréner, et il finit même par plaisanter avec elles. Mais quelques chose dans son rire sonnait faux, comme si quelque chose en lui avait été irrémédiablement brisé.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu :)_

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_Passez une bonne semaine !_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce chapitre vous plaira :)_

_J'ai eu un peu de mal, en le retravaillant, peut-être parce que je n'écris pas souvent de récit à caractère policier, et que ce genre s'est un peu invité malgré moi dans cette fanfiction. J'espère que cette intrusion vous intéresse quand même, et que vous serez indulgent si je fais quelques erreurs. _

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Chapitre Seize_

_6 novembre 1979, Weymouth_

Le regard songeur, la jeune femme observait les rues désertes, par la fenêtre de la grande salle. La pluie avait commencé à tomber peu de temps après leur retour à l'hôtel, et très vite les quelques touristes partis en en excursion étaient revenus se mettre à l'abri. Seuls quelques uns passaient encore en courant, cherchant désespérément un abris contre l'eau froide. À l'intérieur, le sol glissait, en dépit des efforts de la patronne pour le nettoyer. Un brouhaha assourdissant s'était installé tandis que la plupart redescendaient de leurs chambres pour commander une tasse de thé et s'installer confortablement devant la cheminé. Alice s'était esquivée, et Lily était persuadée qu'elle dormait déjà, si ses angoisses ne l'avaient pas rattrapées. Elle s'inquiétait tellement pour cet enfant à venir. Remus était monté défaire ses bagages, et il ne tarderait sûrement pas à descendre. La jeune femme sentait que quelque chose d'important le troublait, mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne se livrerait pas facilement. Il lui avait fallu des années avant de découvrir la lycanthropie du jeune homme, ou plutôt avant de la deviner. Elle se souvenait encore de la pâleur de son ami, et de ses yeux agrandis par la peur, lorsqu'elle avait abordé ce sujet.

_ Lily, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire attendre.

Remus s'était assis sur la banquette vis-à-vis de la sienne, et un pâle sourire éclaira brièvement son visage, avant que les nuages de l'angoisse ne l'assombrissent de nouveau. Rapidement, il avait baissé son regard, et d'un geste nerveux, il avait commandé un café. La patronne venait de poser la tasse encore fumante devant lui, quand il releva les yeux.

_ Je suis désolé pour .. Pour ne pas avoir été là avant, aussi, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus hésitant, sans parvenir à regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux. J'espère que je pourrai quand même vous aider à finir l'enquête. J'ai eu le temps de glaner quelques informations supplémentaires sur Orion, à Londres. Je n'y étais pas pour ça, ne crois pas que je faisais cavalier seul, reprit-il d'un ton angoissé, j'ai dû faire un séjour forcé à Londres, et j'ai eu l'occasion d'avoir cette information. Mais peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux en parler plus tard, acheva-t-il en indiquant d'une mimique éloquente les clients autour d'eux.

_ Avec cette pluie, il n'y aura personne dehors, et nous pourrons toujours trouver un moyen pour nous abriter, répondit Lily avec douceur. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, les plages désertes ou la lande sauvage ? Ajouta-t-elle en souriant, tout en attrapant son manteau, qu'elle avait gardé près d'elle en prévision.

En dépit du mauvais temps, quelques voyageurs se trouvaient sur la plage, aussi avaient-ils bifurqué vers la lande, où le vent balayait les hautes herbes avec violence. Ils trouvèrent un banc solitaire, si vieux qu'on pouvait avoir l'impression qu'il était né en même temps que le monde. Les vents et les pluies de plusieurs décennies l'avaient rongé, mais il était encore en bon état. Quelques sortilèges et le solide parapluie qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'hôtel les garantirent bientôt des intempéries, et ils purent s'y installer. Le silence régna pendant quelques instants, avant que Lily ne se risque à l'interroger.

_ Que s'est-il passé, Remus ? Demanda-t-elle, d'un ton bienveillant.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration, mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. De nouveau, une certaine nervosité s'empara de lui, sans qu'il parvienne à fixer ses gestes. Il se mordait les lèvres, triturait ses mains, le regard lointain, absent. Il semblait revivre les heures douloureuses qu'il avait vécu quelques jours auparavant. Et finalement, il éclata.

_ Ils pensent que c'est moi ... Que c'est moi qui vend les informations, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots. Ils pensent que je suis l'espion de Voldemort. Que je joue les agents doubles. Que je vous trahis. Que c'est moi. Lily, crois-moi, jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille, je le jure, ajouta-t-il en levant résolument les yeux vers la jeune femme, tandis que des larmes venaient rouler sur ses joues. Je suis peut-être un monstre, mais je ne ferai jamais ça. Je donnerai ma vie pour l'Ordre, comment peuvent-ils croire ...

Il ne pu continuer, et bientôt il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et des sanglots vinrent troubler le lourd silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Lily était restée figée, incapable du moindre geste ou de la moindre parole, hébétée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. À mesure qu'elle assimilait l'information, sa respiration s'était accélérée, et ses traits s'étaient défaits. La jeune femme secouait la tête, comme pour nier ces accusations qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à comprendre. Remus ? Un espion ? Comment aurait-il pu l'être ? Il avait fait tant de choses pour l'Ordre, il avait donné tout ce qu'il pouvait, fait tout ce dont il était capable. Qui pouvait le soupçonner ainsi ? Qui avait pu mettre sa parole en doute ? Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme, toujours en proie à une profonde détresse. Elle avait toujours eu pleinement confiance en lui, et ces accusations n'y changeraient rien.

_ Remus, je sais que ce n'est pas toi, et je te crois, murmura-t-elle en prenant les mains froides du jeune homme dans les siennes. Comment as-tu pu douter de ça ? Je sais que tu serais incapable de faire une telle chose, et je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Quand à ta lycanthropie, sache qu'elle ne fait pas de toi un monstre, en dépit de ce que tu peux croire. Tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas ta faute. Dans cette histoire, non dans ces deux histoires, reprit-elle avec force, tu es une victime, pas un coupable. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Remus Lupin. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, répéta-t-elle, avec plus de douceur, tandis que Remus se redressait. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est exactement passé, qui t'a accusé ?

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est réellement passé, mais Maugrey m'a convoqué. Dumbledore était là aussi. Ils ont été très gentils, Lily, mais ... J'ai vu dans leurs yeux quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru y lire un jour. Ils ne savaient plus s'ils devaient me croire, me faire confiance. Dumbledore n'a rien dit, c'est Maugrey qui posait les questions. Par exemple, il m'a demandé pourquoi certaines des missions auxquelles je participaient échouaient quand tout était fait pour que rien ne rate. Finalement il a dis qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il devait me mettre sous surveillance. Un membre s'est assuré que j'arrivais à bon port, et tous les jours à la même heure je dois le rencontrer dans un pub pour qu'il s'assure que tout va bien. Lucy Bones doit également vous poser des questions, pour vos rapports. Au début, je ne voulais pas revenir, pas avec ça. Dumbledore et Maugrey m'avaient bien dis que tant que rien n'était prouvé, ils étaient obligés de me garder sous surveillance, mais que je pouvais quand même réintégrer les missions. Je ne voulais pa, au début. Je ne voulais pas risquer vous mettre en dangers, ni vous impliquer. Ce sont James et Sirius qui m'ont convaincu. Ils ont dis que si j'abandonnais, je donnais une chance à la personne qui m'a dénoncée de gagner. Ils ne savent pas qui a proposé mon nom, ajouta-t-il, tandis que ses sanglots disparaissaient. Il paraît que c'était une lettre anonyme. Mais je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne, et si tel est le cas, je ne le sais pas, et je m'en excuse bien sincèrement, reprit-il, d'une voix dont on ne pouvait pas nier la sincérité.

Lily garda le silence un moment. Elle était peinée par la tournure des événements, et pas le récit que Remus lui en avait fait. Elle se força à garder la tête froide, et à analyser les éléments en gardant une certaine impartialité. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir à l'attitude du directeur de Poudlard, et à celle du chef des aurors. Elle s'arrêta également sur le caractère anonyme de cette dénonciation. Quelque chose clochait, elle en était persuadée. Elle rassembla ses hypothèses comme elle l'aurait fait avec un puzzle, et bientôt elle prit la parole.

_ Je pense que si Dumbledore et Fol-Oeil ne t'ont pas empêché de venir en mission, c'est qu'ils doutent eux-même des accusations. Seulement, avec les temps qui courent, ils sont obligés de prendre des précautions. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de prendre le moindre risque, mais je suis sûre qu'ils sont aussi peinés que toi d'avoir à t'infliger ce traitement. D'ailleurs, quelque chose ne va pas avec l'accusation. Le fait qu'elle soit anonyme, déjà. Si l'un de nous parvenait à débusquer l'espion dans nos rangs, je suis persuadée que personne ne prendrait le temps d'écrire une lettre. La première chose que nous ferions, ce serait courir jusque chez Fol-Oeil et lui apprendre le nom de la personne que nous soupçonnons. Je pense que si la personne qui t'a faussement accusé a pris le soin de dérober son identité, c'est qu'elle-même n'est pas à l'aise. Dans ce cas, il s'agit sûrement de la personne que nous recherchons, et qui essaye de faire porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea, stupéfait.

_ Lily ...

_ Tu n'es pas coupable, Remus, l'assura la jeune femme, en plantant son regard émeraude dans celui du jeune homme. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

_ Et pourtant ils semblent le croire, parmi les membres de l'Ordre, murmura le jeune homme. Mondingus me tourne le dos dès qu'il m'aperçoit, les Prewett ne me saluent que de loin. Et ils sont encore nombreux à m'esquiver. Je sais que je ne suis pas un espion mais ... mais c'est dur de se croire innocent quand tout le monde vous trouve coupable, confessa-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

_ Ni Sirius, ni James, ni moi ne doutons de toi, Remus. Et je suis sûre que de nombreuses personnes ne croient pas en ta culpabilité. Tu n'es pas seul, et nous trouverons un moyen de te blanchir. Tout ira bien, fais-moi confiance, ajouta-t-elle en souriant avec douceur.

L'émotion ne lui permit pas d'exprimer sa reconnaissance de vive voix, mais le regard du jeune homme valait tous les remerciements. Ils se relevèrent du banc où ils s'étaient installés, avant de regagner l'hôtel, où Alice les attendait. Lorsque celle-ci les vit arriver, elle comprit que quelque chose d'important venait de se jouer. Mais le regard apaisé du jeune homme lui appris que tout finirait bien. Ils prirent place sur des banquettes à l'écart, et Alice fut mise au courant de la situation. Elle affirma également sa confiance en Remus, et assura qu'il en était sûrement de même pour Frank. Une fois la situation éclaircie, les deux amies mirent le jeune homme au courant de leurs investigations. Elles lui rapportèrent les paroles de Mrs Jenkins, lui présentèrent leurs recherches, et achevèrent sur leurs hypothèses.

_ Il semblerait donc que Regulus soit décédé, et qu'Orion Black ait été victime de la vengeance de Voldemort, chuchota Lily, prenant soin de ne pas éveiller des curiosités indiscrètes. Tu as dis que tu avais eu une information sur lui, de quoi s'agit-il ?

_ Il parait que quelques mois avant la disparition de Regulus, ils ont eu une terrible dispute. Selon un de nos informateurs, chargé de le surveiller depuis que Sirius a refusé de le faire, Orion était nerveux. Il avait installé des sortilèges de protection partout. Personne ne pouvait entrer dans cette maison sans une bonne raison. Et lorsque Maugrey a interrogé Sirius, celui-ci a juré que ses parents n'étaient pas des mangemorts. L'informateur l'a également assuré. Ils ne portaient pas la marque, mais ils étaient de fervents admirateurs.

_ Admirateurs ou mangemorts, il n'y a pas de grande différence, coupa Alice. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'étaient pas mangemorts qu'ils n'avaient pas de contact avec la congrégation que Voldemort avait mise sur pieds. Cela signifie seulement qu'ils ne participaient pas aux missions, ou aux réunions. Au cours de mes recherches, j'ai vu que Voldemort avait un système bien rodé. La plupart des enfants élevés par des parents comme ceux de Sirius finissent pas être mangemorts. Les parents apportent le nom, et les enfants les mains qui peuvent se salir.

_ Oui, sauf que dans le cas qui nous intéresse, les sortilèges n'empêchaient pas seulement les gens d'entrer. Ils empêchaient quelqu'un de sortir, expliqua le jeune homme. Regulus n'était pas sorti depuis des mois de chez ses parents. La seule fenêtre où il se montrait était celle de sa chambre. Et selon toutes les apparences, il ne pouvait pas transplaner.

_ Est-ce que vous pensez qu'Orion savait ce que mijotait son fils ? Demanda Remus.

_ Regulus était le fils préféré de ses parents, parce qu'il semblait partager leur vision. La dispute qu'il a eu avec son père montre qu'Orion sentait quelque chose venir, peut-être qu'il a demandé de quoi il s'agissait, sauf que Regulus n'aurait jamais parlé. Il voulait mener sa mission a bien, et il n'aurait pas pris le risque de se trahir, répondit Lily. Mais Orion voulais l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il pressentait être une trahison.

_ Nous avons oublié quelqu'un dans cette équation, il me semble, coupa Alice, en fronçant les sourcils. Mrs Jenkins a parlé d'un elfe de maison. Or, tout le monde sait que Voldemort les utilise. Il faut qu'on sache s'il était du côté de Regulus ou Orion. Peut-être que nous y verrons plus clair.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu :)_

_N'oubliez pas que les reviews font toujours plaisir !_

_Passez une bonne fin de week-end ;)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello,_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. J'ai essayé d'y mettre une touche plus légère, peut-être parce que j'en avais besoin aussi, mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça donne. _

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Chapitre Dix-sept_

_10 novembre 1979, Londres_

James avait tourné en rond toute la journée. Dumbledore avait promis qu'il leur enverrait un hibou, avec les horairs du train par lequel ils devaient tous revenir. Il était une heure passée, et il n'avait encore pas touché à son repas. Sirius l'avait invité dans un nouveau pub, qui servait selon lui "les meilleurs fish'n chips de Londres".

_ Pourquoi tu n'y invites pas Mary, dans ce cas ? Avait demandé le jeune homme d'un ton moqueur, lorsque son ami lui avait fait part de son idée.

_ Parce que Mary n'est pas là, avait répondu Sirius, comme si c'était logique.

_ Et je suis un bon remplaçant ?

_ Non, mais tu es mon meilleur ami, alors ça compense.

Et Sirius avait entraîné James dans l'établissement. Mais une heure s'était passée, et en dépit des injonctions de Sirius, James n'avait pas touché aux bâtonnets de poisson, et les frites refroidissaient à une vitesse folle. Sirius, qui pour sa part avait déjà englouti une bonne moitié de chaque, s'interrompit un moment pour observer son ami. Depuis leur mise à l'écart de la salle des archives, les traits de ce dernier s'étaient affaissés, et sa nervosité avait empiré. Au moins, dans la cave d'Alastor, ils avaient de quoi s'occuper, même si c'était rébarbatif. Tandis que seul dans l'appartement, James tournait en rond toute la journée, guettant nerveusement chaque mouvement près de la fenêtre, espérant chaque fois apercevoir un hibou, soit de Lily, soit de quelqu'un de l'Ordre, et voyant à chaque fois ses espoirs déçus. Ni Lily, ni Alice n'avaient eu le droit d'envoyer du courrier, et aucun membre de l'Ordre n'avait eu quelque chose à lui dire, apparemment. Seule la _Gazette_ avait fait son chemin jusqu'à la fenêtre de l'appartement.

_ Calme-toi, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, soupira le jeune homme. Mange donc, sinon je vais me faire incendier à son retour. Elle dira que tu es trop maigre et que je ne t'ai pas assez nourri.

_ De quoi tu parles ? Protesta James, en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais très bien.

_ Et je suis le beau frère de Merlin, s'exclama Sirius d'un air faussement joyeux. Plus sérieusement, je sais que tu es inquiets, mais si quelque chose s'était produit, s'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit, on l'aurait su.

_ Je le sais bien, c'est juste que ... Tu sais, avec la lettre et ce qui arrive à Remus ..., marmonna le jeune homme, peu impressionné par les plaisanteries de son ami.

_ Le crétin qui est derrière tout ça sera vite démasqué, et il fera moins le malin. Allez, mange, sinon je mange ta part.

Finalement, James s'était décidé, et après avoir été harcelé par Sirius, il avait été forcé de reconnaître que ce pub était doué. Sirius ne l'avait pas lâché de l'après-midi, et ils avaient bravé le froid pour errer dans le parc voisin de l'appartement du jeune homme. James ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil vers la fenêtre, et lorsqu'il avait aperçu un hibou grand duc tourner autour de celle-ci, avec la volonté apparente d'entrer, il avait abandonné son ami pour courir jusqu'à l'immeuble. Il avait gravi les escaliers quatre à quatre, suivi par un Sirius qui crachait ses poumons en l'invectivant, et finalement il avait ouvert la fenêtre juste à temps, alors que le hibou semblait décider à repartir.

_ Ils seront là vers vingt heures, s'était-il exclamé, en parcourant les quelques lignes manuscrites du message.

_ Super. Tu permets que j'emprunte ton canapé ? Mes poumons n'ont plus vingt ans, avait haleté Sirius, en s'effondrant sur les coussins avant même d'entendre la réponse de James.

_._

Leur train avait eu du retard, mais finalement, ils étaient là. Alice était descendue la première, et Frank ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de poser le pieds par terre. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait faite virevolter, sous les regards amusés des autres voyageurs. Un bref salut, et ils étaient partis en riant. Remus était descendu du wagon suivant, et après avoir salué chaleureusement James et échangé quelques mots avec lui, il avait disparu dans les ténèbres, solitaire. Son ami s'en était voulu, et il s'apprêtait à courir après lui, mais les paroles de Dumbledore lui étaient revenues en mémoire. Ils avaient déjà enfreint l'une des règles imposées en se saluant. Alors il s'était appuyé contre un panneau d'affichage, et avait attendu. Elle avait été l'une des dernières à sortir, mais elle était bien là. Elle s'était attardée sur le marche-pied, détaillant chaque visage qui lui faisait face, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse le jeune homme. Alors elle avait dévalé les quelques marches avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

_ Tu m'as manqué, murmura James, après l'avoir embrassée.

_ Tu m'a manqué aussi, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Elle avait les traits tirés, et quelque chose dans son regard poussa James à se demander si tout s'était bien passé. Il garda cependant le silence, et en souriant à son tour, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, avant de quitter les lieux. Les rues étaient désertes et l'air frais les poussait à marcher vite, tout comme la nuit qui les entourait. L'hiver semblait plus proche que jamais, et même s'il restait encore plus d'un mois avant qu'il ne s'installe vraiment, le temps facilitait la confusion. James avait d'ailleurs eut la surprise de trouver un ou deux catalogues de jouet dans leur boîte aux lettres, en l'absence de la jeune femme. Il avait éclaté de rire, en les remisant dans un coin, avant de les y oublier.

_ Tu vas voir, j'ai préparé une soupe, tu m'en diras des nouvelles, déclara-t-il, en sortant les clefs de l'immeuble. J'ai totalement improvisé, on va voir si ce sera bon, ajouta-t-il en riant à moitié.

_ De nous deux, tu es le meilleur cuisinier, alors je ne m'inquiètes pas, répondit la jeune femme, en posant son sac sur les pavés froids.

_ C'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore provoqué d'incendie en me faisant réchauffer une part de pizza, s'exclama le jeune homme en riant.

_ Je n'ai pas fait exprès, et le feu n'a pas duré longtemps, il n'y avait aucune trace, se défendit la jeune femme, en baissant d'un ton, tandis qu'ils entraient.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que disait Mary.

_ Mary n'était pas là, son témoignage n'est pas recevable.

James avait allumé le chauffage avant de partir, aussi la pièce qui les accueillit offrit-elle un contraste bienvenu avec la température qui régnait dans le couloir. Nyx était installée sur son perchoir, et elle picora joyeusement les doigts de Lily, lorsque ceux-ci furent à sa portée. James s'était dirigé derrière le comptoir, et avait pu constater que sa soupe n'avait pas bougé. Il ne restait qu'à la faire chauffer au micro-onde. Il profita du fait que Lily rangeait ses affaires pour sortir les bièreaubeurres, et lorsqu'elle revint, il lui en offrit une.

_ Bienvenue chez toi, déclara-t-il en trinquant avec elle.

_ Merci, répondit la jeune femme en prenant place. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça.

_ L'hôtel n'était pas bien ?

_ Si, bien sûr. Mais ça fait toujours du bien de retrouver un chez soi. Surtout dans cet état, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

_ Je vais être honnête, j'ai passé la plupart de mes soirées chez Sirius, confessa le jeune homme en souriant. C'était plus facile, pour rejoindre la maison d'Alastor. Je présume que tu es au courant, ajouta-t-il, en prenant un air plus sérieux.

_ Pour Remus ? Oui, je suis au courant, murmura la jeune femme, dont le regard s'était assombri. Mais comment peuvent-ils croire qu'il est coupable ? Remus ne ferait jamais de mal à personne, et il est tellement dévoué à l'Ordre. Qui a pu mettre en question son engagement ? Vous avez pu en savoir plus sur cette lettre anonyme ?

James secoua la tête. Les sortilèges et les analyses graphologiques n'avaient rien donné. Alastor avait rugi et tempêté comme un lion en cage, mais comme le lui avait fait remarqué Dumbledore, ce n'était pas lui la victime. C'était Remus. Et ils avaient le devoir de faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire, le plus rapidement possible. En attendant, James, Sirius et Peter avaient été écartés des équipes de recherche d'archive. Ce n'était qu'une mesure de précaution, mais là encore, Maugrey avait grommelé. Lorsqu'ils avaient tous été convoqués, le vieil auror avait dévisagé Sirius d'un oeil mauvais, en lui déclarant qu'à la fin il ne lui resterait plus de mission. Le jeune homme s'était défendu, mais un coup d'oeil de James avait suffit à le rappeler à l'ordre. Ils n'étaient pas là pour régler leurs comptes.

_ On finira par découvrir qui est derrière ce message, et quand ce sera fait, je suis persuadé qu'on tiendra l'espion, promit le jeune homme, en levant les yeux vers Lily. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pu découvrir ?

_ Regulus ... Il semblerait que Regulus soit décédé, murmura la jeune femme, après avoir prit une profonde inspiration. Il se serait retourné contre Voldemort. Il a fait quelque chose qui a provoqué son ire, en tout cas. Mais son action a dû lui coûter la vie, et comme Voldemort voulait se venger, il aurait réclamé l'exécution d'Orion Black. Enfin, c'est notre hypothèse. Notre rapport est entre les mains de Lucy. Elle doit le transmettre le plus rapidement possible à Maugrey. Reste à savoir comment cela lui sera annoncé, ajouta-t-elle en soupirant.

James attrapa sa main, arrachant un faible sourire à la jeune femme. Il se doutait qu'elle était en proie au doute, et plus encore, qu'elle se sentait coupable. Il ne la connaissait pas par coeur, c'était impossible. L'humanité est trop complexe pour être comprise aussi facilement, et jamais il ne se vanterait de connaître ni de comprendre entièrement Lily. Mais il savait qu'en dépit de son sérieux, elle était une maraudeuse redoutable. Et il savait que sous ses airs calmes, elle ressentait chaque événement de manière profonde.

_ Tu as fais ce que tu avais à faire, Lils. On ne peut pas changer le passé. Regulus a fait des choix, et tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. On ne peut pas porter le monde sur nos épaules. Tu ne peux pas ...

_ Je sais, répondit la jeune sorcière, en serrant à son tour la main du jeune homme. Mais mêle le fait de le savoir ne m'aide pas. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que si on avait insisté, on se serait peut-être rendus compte qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il était confiné chez ses parents, tu sais. Il était seul, et il avait besoin que quelqu'un lui tende la main. Il y avait un informateur, et il ne nous avait pas fourni l'information avant parce que pour lui, ce n'était pas important. Je me demande quelles sont ses priorités, ajouta-t-elle en grommelant.

_ Le principal, c'est qu'on sait enfin ce qui est arrivé à Regulus. On finira par connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Tout comme on finira par connaître l'auteur de la lettre.

_ Oui, repris la jeune femme, sautant sur cette occasion pour essayer de rebondir, et pour retrouver, pour quelques temps, son optimisme. Un jour ... Un jour tout ira bien. Tout sera à sa place. Mais en attendant, faisons honneur à ta soupe, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

_ Tu vas voir, c'est ma meilleur oeuvre, s'était exclamé James en sautant sur ses pieds.

Et la nuit s'était refermée sur eux. Dehors, l'une des guerre les plus dures faisait rage, mais pour quelques heures, ils avaient besoin de paix. Les lumières ressemblaient à des lanternes, qu'on aurait brandi en pleine tempête, pour essayer de trouver un chemin. La mort n'était encore qu'un spectre lointain, et l'avenir n'était pas encore écrit. Demain viendrait bien assez tôt, et avec lui l'heure des choix, et l'heure des larmes. Mais pour le moment, rien de tout cela n'était encore vrai, et seule la vie comptait.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, merci d'avoir lu !_

_Passez une bonne semaine_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello,_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ^^_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours un super moment lorsque je peux connaître vos pensées sur mes chapitres__, surtout sur celui-ci qui me tient particulièrement à coeur__ !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Chapitre Dix-Huit_

_15 novembre 1979, Cornwall_

Un feu vif brûlait dans l'âtre, conférant à la bibliothèque un air chaleureux, semblable à celle qui hantait celle de Poudlard, lorsque Mrs Pince oubliait d'être sévère à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année. Il restait un long mois à attendre, mais déjà certaines rues londoniennes arboraient fièrement guirlandes et couronnes de sapin, tandis que les services publics s'activaient pour mettre en place les illuminations avant la date très attendue du premier décembre.

Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté leur appartement, la veille au soir, James et Lily avait reçu, non sans un certain étonnement, les salutations enjouées de leur voisine, qui pour une fois avait fermé les yeux sur le vacarme des derniers jours. Son bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles, et son écharpe enfouissant largement jusqu'à son nez, elle semblait avoir retrouvé le secret de l'éternel bonheur, qui ne semble appartenir qu'aux enfants et aux rêveurs. Le jeune couple lui avait rendu la politesse avec joie, James assurant plus tard à Lily que leur voisine devait avoir bu, quand la jeune femme ripostait que l'approche des fêtes devait lui avoir été bénéfique. Ils avaient poursuivi leur débat en s'enfonçant dans de ténébreuses ruelles, d'où ils avaient pu transplaner sans être inquiétés.

Ils avaient décidé de cette échappée au dernier moment, prenant seulement le temps d'en avertir quelques membres de l'Ordre, avant de faire leurs bagages. Dumbledore avait remarqué, au cours de leur dernier rapport, leurs mines épuisées, et la pâleur de Lily. Il les avait poussé à y réfléchir, et finalement, en quittant Londres, le jeune couple n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. De nouvelles missions devaient les attendre à leur retour, et ces quelques jours devaient leur permettre de respirer. Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvants, surtout lorsque Sirius avait été formellement informé du décès de son frère. Alastor avait mit la mission des trois jeunes membres en pause, sachant pertinament que le jeune homme ne serait pas en état de répondre à leurs interrogations. L'informateur, posté devant la maison des Black, avait été remplacé, avant d'être interrogé de manière sévère par le chef des aurors. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus, pour le moment, et ils savaient qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision.

La vieille bâtisse, sur laquelle le temps s'imprimait de plus en plus, les avait accueillis de nuit, à l'heure où les brumes se levaient. Certes le froid des derniers jours s'était infiltré, mais il avait suffi de quelques feux allumés dans diverses parties de la maison pour que celle-ci retrouve l'ambiance chaleureuse dont ses propriétaires se vantaient. Quelques provisions, laissées là par les parents de James, qui y avaient séjourné quelques jours auparavant, avaient suffi pour les restaurer, et très vite ils avaient retrouvé la chambre où ils avaient passé leurs premières heures de jeunes mariés. James avait déniché quelques couvertures de laine, qu'il avait disposé sur le lit, tandis que Lily avait rajouté quelques bûches dans l'âtre pour raviver les flammes qui commençaient à baisser d'intensité.

Lily était à présent pelotonnée dans un fauteuil aux larges côtés, enveloppée dans une couverture aux motifs écossais. Un livre à la main, elle avait cessé de lire depuis un moment, le regard fixant d'un air absent la folle dans des flammes. Ce fut ici que James la trouva, après l'avoir cherchée à l'étage.

_ J'ai eu Sirius au téléphone, annonça-t-il, après s'être assit auprès de la jeune femme. Il demandait s'il pouvait venir nous rejoindre, avec Mary, Remus et Peter. Peut-être qu'Alice et Frank se joindront à nous, également, mais ce n'est pas sûr de ce côté-là. Je lui ai dis que cela ne nous posait pas de soucis, dans tous les cas. Je pense qu'il a besoin de revenir ici, là où nous avons passé notre premier été après sa fuite. Nous avions passé des journées entières sur sa moto ... Dis, j'y ai réfléchi en venant, repris le jeune homme, coupant avec sa nostalgie pour revenir à des préoccupations plus terrestres, mais que dirais-tu de faire une soirée crêpes ?

Les yeux de Lily se mirent à briller, tandis qu'un large sourire venait égayer son visage. Elle gardait un souvenir mémorable de ces "soirées crêpes", au cours desquelles ils se réunissaient tous, partageant souvenirs d'écoles et espoirs pour l'avenir. James lui rendit son sourire, avant de l'entraîner à sa suite. Sirius avait promis qu'ils transplaneraient, aussi se pressèrent-ils pour préparer la pâte. Lily, pour sa part, fit le tour des placards pour trouver la nouvelle crêpière dont la mère de James lui avait parlé, avant de la trouver au grenier, où elle avait été reléguée après un regrettable incident. Il n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre un coup de sonnette énergique, et comme James leur ouvrait la porte, six formes entrèrent, emmitouflés dans des écharpes et des bonnets.

_ On a récupéré ces deux-là sur le chemin, chuchota Sirius à l'attention de James, en lui désignant les Londubat. Apparemment, Augusta commençait à les faire tourner chèvres, surtout Alice. Non pas qu'elle ressemblait à Pétunia et Vernon, ajouta-t-il, avec des mimiques significatives qu'il prenait dès qu'il parlait de la soeur de Lily. Mais elle veut tellement bien faire, et en même temps c'est une femme tellement énergique et déterminée ... Je crois qu'elle était en train de les torturer à base de foie de morue pour Alice et de couleurs des murs pour la chambre de leur enfant.

De fait, Alice avait les yeux rouges, et en dépit de son amour pour sa mère, Frank semblait prêt à exploser.

_ La pauvre, l'huile de foie de morue est vraiment une torture, grimaça James, tout en conservant un ton assez bas pour ne pas être entendu. Et toi ?

Mais Sirius feignit de ne pas entendre, ce qui suffi à son ami pour connaître son état d'esprit. Préférant ne pas insister, le jeune homme s'éloigna pour rassembler les manteaux dans un placard, tandis que Lily invitait les nouveaux venus à la suivre dans un dédale de couloirs sombres. Bientôt, de francs éclats de rire résonnèrent entre les murs du salon, où des flammes illuminaient l'âtre de reflets dansant. Ni Lily ni James n'avait émit l'hypothèse d'ouvrir la salle à manger, dont le seul mot sonnait trop pompeusement, et qui d'ailleurs était trop solennelle pour l'occasion. Sur la table basse, ils avaient installé l'appareil électrique, et James surveillait avec attention la cuisson des crêpes. Lily, aidée des autres, avait disposé les garnitures autour, tandis que Sirius débouchait la bouteille de whysky pur feu qu'il avait amenée. Très vite, chacun avait semblé retrouver ses marques, et les discussions vives emplissaient l'atmosphère.

_ Je regrette Poudlard, pas vous ? Demandait Peter, après avoir ri de bon coeur au récit que Frank avait fait du jour où il avait manqué de mettre le feu à la barbe du professeur Flitwick, suite à tour de poignet malencontreusement raté.

_ Poudlard a été notre seconde maison pendant sept ans, répondit Mary en souriant. On ne peut pas oublier les lieux qui nous ont vu grandir. Surtout pas ceux comme le château, ajouta-t-elle en prenant son verre. Poudlard ne cessera jamais de nous manquer, mais peut-être qu'au fur et à mesure, comme un parent proche que l'on perd, les regrets finiront par s'estomper, et nous n'en garderons que le meilleur.

_ Il hantera nos mémoires, murmura Lily d'un air songeur, séduite par cette idée.

_ Moi, c'est plutôt Mcgonagall qui hantera mes cauchemars, rétorqua Sirius en riant, bientôt imité par les autres. On est trop jeunes pour avoir des regrets, ajouta-t-il d'une voix vibrante. Il sera bien temps de se retourner sur les fantômes de notre passé lorsque nous serons à la retraite. Mais avant, profitons du temps qui nous est offerts. Allons, Pete, la vie n'est pas une vallée de souvenirs. Et fais attention. À trop regarder derrière toi, tu finiras par trébucher, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sentencieux.

Un étrange silence s'installa, le temps de quelques secondes. La phrase que le jeune homme venait de prononcer semblait lourde de sens, et elle les avait frappé. Mais comme Sirius détestait qu'on s'apitoie, et que ses yeux prenaient déjà une teinte sombre, ils s'efforcèrent de changer de sujet. Quelques minutes plus tard, les plaisanteries fusaient de nouveau, tandis que l'odeur des crêpes envahissait les lieux. Assis sur les fauteuils, ou à même le sol, chacun avait une assiette, et se servait au gré de ses envies. Lily avait déniché un vieux transitor, dont ses beaux-parents avaient hérité à la mort d'une grande tante, et la voix des Beatles se faisait entendre en arrière-fond. La tension des derniers jours semblait s'évaporer au contact de cette complicité chaleureuse. Les traits se détendaient et les sourires s'élargissaient, comme si la guerre n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Ils savaient qu'elle était à leur porte, mais pour un soir, ils avaient créé une sorte d'oasis, où le sérieux et la gravité qui leur incombaient lors des missions qu'ils effectuaient n'avaient plus leur place. L'idée même du danger aurait complètement disparu si Remus ne s'était pas penché vers Lily et James pour leur transmettre un message de la part de Maugrey.

_ Il demande s'il est possible de brûler des documents. Il aurait pu les faire disparaître à Londres, mais il ne voulait pas laisser d'indice. Chacun de nous a un paquet de feuilles dans son sac, et peut-être .. enfin, si tu nous y autorise James, peut-être pourrons-nous les brûler dans les cheminées ? murmura-t-il à voix basse, comme s'il était effrayé de briser l'ambiance qui régnait.

_ On pourrait même faire un feu de joie, demain dans l'après-midi, puisqu'on doit tondre le terrain avant les premiers gels, suggéra Lily.

_ Elle a raison, on les enfouira dans l'herbe coupée, ce sera plus amusant. Il doit rester quelques bièreaubeurres, dans la cave, ce sera l'occasion d'un feu de joie, renchérit James. Il y a une clairière, dans le terrain. Personne ne pourra nous y voir, et si quelqu'un venait à se demander d'où provient la fumée, nous aurions une bonne excuse. Si ils cherchent plus loin, ils n'auront qu'à se dire qu'on est jeunes et bêtes, ajouta-t-il en souriant à son ami, après lui avoir donné une tape amicale sur l'omoplate. Oui, restez jusqu'à demain. On mérite tous une journée loin de Londres et de nos obligations.

La fin de la soirée ne resta pas gravée dans leur mémoire, hormis l'ambiance chaleureuse qui y avait régné, et le sentiment de sécurité qu'ils avaient ressenti. Habitués à la demeure, les maraudeurs s'étaient contentés de reprendre les chambres qu'ils occupaient habituellement, tandis que le jeune couple avait guidé Mary et les Londubat dans d'autres chambres. Ils s'étaient ensuite eux-mêmes enfouis sous leurs couvertures, et un sommeil réparateur les avait gagnés. Ils semblait loins alors, ces temps d'angoisse et de tension qu'ils connaissaient à chaque instant, au contact de l'Ordre. Certes, ils avaient choisi de se dresser contre les ténèbres, mais leur jeunesse réclamait encore ces quelques heureux instants d'insouciance.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu :)_

_Je serai ravie de connaître votre point de vue sur ce chapitre ^^ _

_Passez une bonne semaine !_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello,_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai eu du mal à écrire la fin, j'espère que ça ne dérange pas au moment de la lecture. _

_Je vous souhaite à .s une excellente rentrée, et bon courage à celles et ceux qui ont déjà commencé. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_Chapitre Dix-neuf_

_16 novembre 1979, Cornwall_

Tirée de son sommeil par une sensation de malaise, Lily n'avait pu se rendormir. Afin de ne pas troubler le sommeil de James, elle s'était réfugiée dans la cuisine, et une tasse de thé refroidissait devant elle sans qu'elle n'y ait touché. L'idée même d'un café ramenait ces sueurs importunes, et elle avait espéré que le thé pourrait lui apporter un certain confort, mais à présent qu'une vague odeur de citron flottait, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu le croire. En désespoir de cause, elle avait fini par la repousser, avant de se lever pour ouvrir les volets. Un air frais était venu l'entourer, et pour la première fois depuis cette matinée, elle avait eu la sensation de respirer à fond. Le silence qui régnait également à l'extérieur l'avait fascinée, et son regard s'était perdu dans les arbres qui formaient une enveloppe protectrice autour du domaine.

_ Lily ? Moi qui croyais que j'étais le premier levé. James dort encore ?

La jeune femme s'était retournée, surprise, mais bien vite un sourire amical s'était dessiné sur son visage. Sirius se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux gonflés de sommeil, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Mais ce sourire s'éteignit rapidement. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été doué pour masquer ses sentiments, et en dépit de ses efforts, le deuil qu'il expérimentait se trahissait dans chacun de ses gestes. Lily ne pu s'empêcher de le remarquer, tandis qu'elle regagnait la table, où sa tasse achevait de refroidir. Et en observant les traits de son ami, elle sentit de nombreux remords l'assaillir.

Tous leurs efforts n'avaient finalement servi à rien. Les agresseurs de Regulus, comme les désignait Maugrey, n'avaient pas été démasqués, et le corps du jeune homme reposait en un endroit qu'ils n'avaient pas encore pu découvrir. Qu'ils ne découvriraient sans doute jamais. Plus important encore, elle ne pouvait cesser de s'en vouloir, en repensant au fait qu'elle avait laissé au chef des aurors la responsabilité d'annoncer à Sirius la mort de son frère. Certes, Alastor l'avait lui-même ordonné, mais cela ne semblait pas assez.

_ Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux sur le jeune homme, tout en essayant de masquer ses propres pensées.

_ On ne peut mieux, assura le jeune homme. J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas embêtés en venant vous rejoindre à l'improviste, vous aviez peut-être prévu de vous reposer, ajouta-t-il d'un ton anxieux, qui reflétait encore ce jeune homme qui, en dépit de ses airs dégourdis, craignait le rejet.

_ Non, bien sûr que non, répondit chaleureusement la jeune femme. Au contraire, c'était vraiment bien de se retrouver tous ensembles. Et puis, murmura-t-elle en souriant, vous pourrez nous aider à nettoyer le terrain, maintenant que vous êtes là.

_ Aucun problème. D'ailleurs, si vous faîtes un feu de joie, peut-être qu'on pourra glisser quelques papiers sous l'herbe tondue ...

_ Remus nous en a parlé hier soir, c'est prévu, confirma la jeune femme, en réponse à la sollicitation implicite du jeune homme. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous avez pris tous ces risques en les transportant avec vous quand vous auriez pu les brûler d'un coup de baguette, ajouta-t-elle, repensant aux réflexions qu'elle s'était faîte la veille.

_ Oui, c'est vrai qu'on aurait pu, répondit Sirius en reposant sa tasse, à moitié pleine. Cela aurait sûrement été plus sage, et plus prudent, mais Alastor est paranoïaque, et il ne voulait pas qu'on nous surprenne à faire ça au Ministère, ou même chez lui. On aurait pu faire ça chacun dans notre coin, mais il ne voulait pas qu'on soit seuls, en cas d'attaque. Je me demande qui pourrait savoir qu'on fait brûler des documents comme ça, mais bon, il a insisté et il a gagné. James m'avait prévenu de votre départ, alors on en a profité. J'espère que ça ne dérangeait pas, répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je détestais l'idée de vous "utiliser", d'une certaine manière, mais ...

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, comme je l'ai dis, cela ne nous dérangeait pas, coupa Lily en souriant avec douceur.

Des pas lourds se firent entendre dans l'escalier, rompant leur conciliabule. James, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, suivait une Alice aux cernes violettes. Bien vite les discussions reprirent, et quelques rires fusèrent, bien vite étouffés, par crainte de réveiller les derniers dormeurs. Ces derniers ne tardèrent cependant pas à les rejoindre, sûrement attirés par l'odeur des toasts qui grillaient. James s'étonna de voir la cafetière éteinte, et s'empressa de réparer ce qu'il considérait comme un crime, mais il se contenta d'une tasse de thé quand Alice, d'un air penaud, expliqua qu'elle ne pourrait pas en supporter l'odeur. Bien qu'elle garda le silence, Lily aurait volontiers remercié mille fois son amie, sachant qu'elle même avait encore du mal à calmer sa sensation de vertige.

La fin de matinée se passa lentement, tandis qu'une pluie fine commençait à tomber, jusqu'à ce que James propose une partie de bataille explosive. Très vite ils retrouvèrent cette franche camaraderie qui les unissait à Poudlard, surtout lors des soirées jeux de société. Sirius fut déclaré vainqueur en matière de triche, et Mary en matière d'astuce, ce qui provoqua de nombreux risques lorsque Sirius demanda s'ils devaient porter une couronne, comme au jour des rois, avant de se faire rabrouer par la jeune femme. Finalement une éclaircie les décida. Le temps d'un rapide déjeuner, et ils sortaient avec entrain.

La pluie avait cessé, et l'absence de voisinage facilita le nettoyage du terrain. Chacun, en dehors d'Alice qui sommeillait à l'étage, s'était vu assigné un coin du parc, mais s'ils avaient tous débuté avec enthousiasme, celui-ci s'était rapidement évanoui au fur et à mesure que l'heure tournait. En dépit de leurs efforts et de l'aide de la magie, il semblait n'y avoir jamais de fin à ce travail. C'était plutôt la perspective du feu de joie qui les attirait, en plus de l'amitié de chacun pour le jeune couple, qui les poussait à continuer. Finalement, au bout de deux heures, un haut monticule d'herbe trônait fièrement dans la clairière que James avait évoqué la veille, et personne ne se plaignit lorsque le jeune homme proposa de ramener les dernières bièreaubeurre pour fêter cet exploit. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait en compagnie de Mary et Peter en direction de la cave, les autres s'empressèrent de camoufler les feuillets compromettants dans l'herbe fraîchement tondue.

_ Vous avez bien avancé ! S'exclama Alice, qui émergeait à peine. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous aider, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, à l'attention de Lily.

_ Il n'y a aucun soucis. Qu'à dis le médecin ? Demanda la jeune femme, qui avait remarqué l'air épuisé de son amie.

_ Que je devais cesser de travailler le temps de ma grossesse, grommela cette dernière. Alastor est également de cet avis. Mais, Lily, je veux travailler. Je ne veux pas rester assise, je ne veux pas être mise de côté, alors que vous courrez tous de nombreux dangers. C'est égoïste, et de plus, je n'ai jamais été du genre à m'asseoir et attendre. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle en baissant encore d'un ton, si je reste chez ma belle-mère, je vais mourir, ajouta la jeune sorcière, tandis qu'une pointe d'angoisse perçait dans sa voix. Je sais qu'elle veut bien faire, mais elle ne parvient qu'à me mettre les nerfs en pelote. Je ne devrais pas dire ça, elle est d'une gentillesse sans égale, et elle a insisté pour que nous restions dans sa demeure londonienne le temps que les choses se calment et que nous puissions vraiment chercher un foyer, mais Lily, je n'en peux plus. Et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler d'huile de foie de morue, acheva-t-elle d'un ton décidé.

Lily aurait éclaté de rire si l'épuisement d'Alice n'était pas visible. Au lieu de ça, elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant, avant de lui répondre :

_ Je ne peux pas te proposer un hébergement, mais si tu veux, tu peux venir passer tes journées à l'appartement. James doit bientôt partir en mission au Pays de Galles, et je vais me retrouver seule. Bien sûr, Dumbledore s'est empressé de me donner du travail que je pourrai faire sans bouger, ce qui me permettra de rattraper mes heures de sommeil en retard, mais ça ne remplira pas mes journées. Viens dès que tu as besoin, notre appartement t'es ouvert, ainsi qu'à Frank s'il le souhaite, ajouta la jeune femme en souriant chaleureusement à son amie. Quant au fait que tu veux participer, je suis sûre qu'on peut te trouver quelque chose à faire chez toi, un peu comme moi.

Les yeux de cette dernière se mirent à briller à l'annonce de cette proposition, et elle balbutia quelques mots de remerciement émus qui en dirent long sur sa reconnaissance. James revenait déjà, et Mary portait triomphalement une bouteille de jus de fruit, qu'elle tendit en souriant à son amie. Lily, se sentant encore nauséeuse sans parvenir à comprendre pourquoi, avait opté pour la même chose, et avait décliné la bièreaubeurre qu'on lui offrait. James et Remus avaient allumé le feu, et bientôt de légers craquements se firent entendre, tandis qu'une fumée épaisse s'élevait du tas. Remus commençait à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas oublié quelque chose, quand quelques flammes timides s'élevèrent, avant de finalement s'élancer. Alors les verres s'entrechoquèrent. Quelques rires fusèrent, échos dans la nuit qui tombait.

Lily s'aperçut bien vite que Sirius se tenait à l'écart. Discrètement, elle désigna le jeune homme à James, et tous deux s'éloignèrent du groupe qui regardait les flammes danser pour rejoindre Sirius, dont le regard ne pouvait se détacher du brasier.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda la jeune femme avec douceur.

Le jeune homme sursauta, arraché à ses pensées. Reconnaissant le jeune couple, il leur adressa un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant, mais il ne pu y parvenir. Et brusquement, des larmes roulèrent sur son visage.

_ Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en se frottant vigoureusement les yeux. Vous allez finir par croire que je suis une serpillière ...

_ Bien sûr que non, s'exclama James avec force, devançant Lily. Pleurer n'a jamais été une marque de faiblesse, Sirius. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir. Tu es un être humain, c'est normal de pleurer, qu'importe ce qu'on essaye de nous faire croire, ajouta-t-il, indigné en pensant à tous les films et à tous les livres où elle avait constater que la société pensait le contraire. Tu as le droit de pleurer ton frère, Sirius.

_ Je n'ai pas été là pour lui. Il avait besoin de moi et je n'étais pas là, éclata le jeune homme.

_ Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui allait se produire, répliqua Lily. Personne, répéta-t-elle. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, le regard rivé sur les quelques flammes qui subsistaient encore. Le souvenir de Regulus les hantait, sans qu'il puisse le chasser. Le jeune homme avait été si souvent seul, ils pouvaient laisser son souvenir flotter autour d'eux. Leurs traits étaient tirés, et ils semblaient plus vieux que leur âge, symptômes que la guerre ne se lassait pas de faire naître. Elle ne faisait que débuter, mais déjà ils avaient perdu leur insouciance. Ces moments volés, loins de la guerre, ne pourraient jamais la leur rendre. Ils avaient vu trop d'horreurs pour la retrouver. Ils étaient les premiers concernés, et pour certains, ils seraient les premiers à tomber. Mais ils voulaient encore croire en la vie. Ils voulaient croire que le monde deviendrait plus sensé, à mesure que le temps passerait. Le cynisme n'avait pas encore gagné leurs pensées, et si parfois il les effleuraient, il ne pouvait encore pas les atteindre. Ils finiraient par gagner, et les ténèbres reculeraient.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? __J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^_

_Passez une bonne semaine :)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello :)_

_Ce chapitre est vraiment important, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_

_Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour toutes les vues ! _

_J'espère que vous vous manifesterez bientôt pour que je puisse vous remercier personnellement :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre Vingt_

En regardant son visage hagard dans le miroir, Lily eut l'impression que la vérité était inscrite sur son front. Et pour la première fois depuis son départ de Poudlard, elle avait eu envie de se recroqueviller sur le sol et de s'effondrer. Mais elle n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser abattre. Elle avait passé de l'eau sur son visage, sur ses yeux rougis, sur ses traits tirés, avec une telle vigueur qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle tentait de s'effacer elle-même.

La vérité, elle la soupçonnait depuis quelques temps. Au fil des jours, le doute s'était insinué en elle, mais elle n'avait pas voulu lui accorder de crédit. Pour une fois, elle avait voulu repousser la vérité, vivre dans une insouciance illusoire, et ne pas penser à demain. Mais demain était devenu aujourd'hui, et aujourd'hui le doute n'était plus permis. James s'était aperçu de sa pâleur, et il ne tarderait pas à se rendre compte que la grippe, à laquelle il avait pensé en la voyant malade, n'était pas responsable de son état. Il ne tarderait pas à savoir que ses malaises dureraient plus longtemps qu'une semaine. La jeune femme ne pu empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue.

En temps normal, elle aurait été heureuse de cette nouvelle. En temps normal, elle aurait déjà révélé à James que le nombre d'habitant sous leur toit allait s'agrandir, dans quelques mois. Mais ils ne vivaient pas des temps normaux. Ils vivaient dans un monde bouleversé par la violence, dans un monde où les ténèbres et les lumières joutaient en permanence, sans qu'il soit possible de donner l'avantage aux uns ou aux autres. Ils vivaient dans un monde où elle-même n'avait pas sa place, selon certains. Elle connaissait le sort de familles de sangs-mêlés, comme eux, qui avaient disparu un beau jour, sans cirer gare, et dont les cadavres avaient été retrouvés des jours, sinon des mois plus tard. Elle le connaissait parce qu'elle luttait. Parce qu'ils luttaient. Telles n'étaient pas les conditions pour accueillir un enfant. Elle ne pouvait pas, en toute connaissance de cause, donner naissance à un enfant sans savoir s'il aurait une chance de jouer au soleil. Sans savoir s'ils pourraient mener une vie normale. Sans savoir s'il pourrait même atteindre sa majorité.

Elle avait profité des courses de l'après-midi pour faire un détour jusqu'à la pharmacie. Et à présent que la nuit était tombée, la vérité l'avait frappée de plein fouet. Elle n'avait rien dit à James, qui avait passé la journée à préparer sa mission en Écosse. Ils devaient prendre le train à Plymouth le lendemain, et se séparer à Londres. Elle regagnerait leur appartement tandis qu'il rejoindrait d'autres membres, dans une autre gare, avec une autre identité. Elle devait le lui dire. Il devait savoir avant de partir. Elle l'entendait, depuis la salle de bain où elle s'était réfugiée. Il semblait être dans la cuisine, où il avait augmenté le son du transistor en reconnaissant "Song for Guy", d'Elton John. Elle savait qu'il voulait essayer une recette de cookies, que Sirius lui avait donnée, sans que personne ne sache où il l'avait obtenue. La jeune femme jeta un dernier regard au test, avant de le prendre d'un air décidé.

La voix de Patrick Hernandez avait succédé à celle, lointaine en fin de musique, d'Elton John. En entrant, Lily grimaça. En dépit du succès de cette chanson, elle n'avait jamais vraiment accroché. Mais en entendant les paroles, elle se demanda si le sort lui envoyait un signe. "Born to be alive" résonnait dans la pièce, et même si elle n'était pas superstitieuse, elle s'accrocha aux paroles qu'elle avait tant repoussées. James l'avait entendue entrer, et en se retournant, il lui sourit, avant de grimacer :

_ Dis, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir aller voir un médecin ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant épuisée et, selon ses observations, fiévreuse.

_ Il va falloir que j'y ailles, mais ..

_ Heureux que tu devienne raisonnable, avec une grippe on ne sait ..., la coupa James, avant que la jeune femme ne l'interrompe de nouveau.

_ Ce n'est pas une grippe, déclara-t-elle d'un ton affirmé en se rapprochant.

_ Jamais ..., acheva le jeune homme avant de froncer les sourcils. Tu es sûre ?

_ J'en suis certaine, murmura la jeune femme, en maudissant sa voix qui flanchait.

Elle était à côté du jeune homme, et se retenait au plan de travail. Ce n'était pas tant la peur d'un malaise que la peur de ce qui le provoquait qui la poussait à s'accrocher ainsi. James avait repoussé le récipient, où une pâte bourrée de pépites chocolatées reposait, et d'un air soupçonneux il dévisageait la jeune femme.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'en rend certaine ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, après un moment de silence.

Il avait compris que quelque chose d'important se jouait, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il voyait bien que la jeune femme était bouleversée, et il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Lily releva les yeux et, incapable de parler sans trahir son émotion, elle lui tendit le test. Les yeux de James s'agrandirent, tandis que son regard, vissé sur l'objet, ne semblait pouvoir s'en détacher. Il lui fallu quelques secondes avant de digérer l'information, mais bientôt ses yeux se mirent à briller et un large sourire s'empara de son visage.

_ Lils ... Lils c'est ... Mais c'est magnifique, s'exclama-t-il en la soulevant dans ses bras.

Il la fit tourbillonner dans la pièce, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, mais James pu y percevoir les sanglots qu'elle tentait de réprimer. Il la reposa au sol, et quelques secondes lui suffirent pour saisir les craintes et la détresse de la jeune femme. Elle tenta de parler, d'expliquer, mais les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues malgré elle et elle s'effondra dans les bras du jeune homme.

_ Oh, Lily .., murmura ce dernier, comprenant sans peine ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

Ils restèrent debout, en silence, tandis que les musiques défilaient. Parfois, les sanglots de la jeune femme supplantaient les voix, et James avait beau lui murmurer que tout irait bien, il savait que rien de tout cela ne pourrait la rassurer. Lui-même sentait la peur l'envahir, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher de s'installer. Les mêmes doutes, les mêmes interrogations qui avaient angoissées Lily lorsque, seule dans la salle de bain, elle avait été la première à faire face au résultat positif, envahissaient ses pensées à un rythme qu'il avait du mal à suivre. Tout s'enchaînait. Tout s'empilait.

_ Lily, écoute, je vais nous faire chauffer du thé, et on va s'asseoir, proposa-t-il finalement, et tandis que la jeune femme acquiesçait, il l'embrassa sur le nez. Tout ira bien, ajouta-t-il, sans être lui-même sûr de ce qu'il disait.

Il mit la bouilloire en route, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était vide. Après s'être mentalement traité d'idiot, il recommença l'opération, et bientôt deux tasses fumantes étaient posées sur la table, où le jeune couple se faisait face. Lily l'avait chaleureusement remercié, mais seul le silence avait suivi. Finalement, la jeune femme reprit la parole :

_ James, je .. Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je ne suis pas heureuse ... Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je ne veux pas ...

_ Comment le pourrait-je ? Protesta-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Je sais, Lils. Et je te comprends. Mais peut-être qu'on devrait oublier la guerre, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse. Peut-être qu'on devrait oublier la guerre et ...

_ James, on parle d'un enfant, s'exclama la jeune femme. On ne peut pas mettre sa vie en dangers, quel genre de parent ferait ça ?

Ses yeux brillaient encore de larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant. Ce qu'elle disait, ce qu'elle voulait dire, lui déchirait le coeur mais elle voulait retrouver un sens logique. Bien sûr qu'au fond, elle voulait garder cet enfant à naître, elle l'aimait déjà. Mais elle se trouvait égoïste chaque fois que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit. Sa raison et sa générosité l'empêchaient de prendre en compte cette idée. James devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort, mais il avait également conscience que la jeune femme était déchirée par cette idée, et que, comme lui, elle rêvait déjà de cet enfant.

_ Tu te souviens du jour où Frank et Alice nous ont annoncé qu'ils attendaient un enfant ? Demanda-t-il, en captant le regard de la jeune femme.

_ Oui, murmura la jeune femme, souriant à demi.

_ Tu te souviens de ce que tu as demandé à Alice ? Poursuivit le jeune homme, en souriant à son tour. Tu ne lui as pas demandé si elle avait peur, tu lui as demandé si ce n'était pas dangereux, pour elle et pour l'enfant, de partir en mission. Tu n'as pas remis en doute la naissance de cet enfant. On va faire pareil avec le nôtre, ajouta-t-il.

_ Mais James, on ne peut pas ...

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il encore. Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ? Tu seras une mère exceptionnelle. Je ne serais sûrement pas le père parfait, et bien sûr il y aura des risques et des loupés, mais ils font partie de la vie. On peut perdre notre enfant de plein de manières, et Voldemort ne fait pas partie du quart d'entre eux. Bien sûr on ne sera pas toujours là, bien sûr on aura peur tout le temps, mais notre enfant ne manquera de rien. Nous serons là pour lui, ou pour elle, peu importe, nous serons là, Lils. Il n'arrivera rien à notre enfant. Et qui sait, la guerre peut s'achever dans quelques mois. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se produire. Des choses incroyables peuvent encore arriver. Mais si ... Si tu ne veux pas, je te comprendrai, ajouta le jeune homme d'une voix décidée. Si tu ne veux pas, on pourra trouver une solution. Et tu ne seras pas seule, je te le promets, je serais là, quelle que soit ta décision.

La jeune femme garda le silence. Au fond elle mourrait d'envie de dire oui. Elle mourrait d'envie d'embrasser James et de lui dire qu'ils gardaient cet enfant. Mais la guerre ne cessait de la hanter. Elle prit quelques minutes pour inspirer à fond. Elle avait besoin de temps. Elle avait besoin d'être sûre.

_ Lils ?

_ Je voudrais tellement ...

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Demanda le jeune homme, qui se doutait déjà de la réponse.

_ J'ai tellement peur, James, confessa la jeune femme.

_ Moi aussi, Lils, murmura le jeune homme en serrant plus fort les mains de la jeune femme entre les siennes. Moi aussi. Mais la peur a toujours été un obstacle aux miracles, c'est toi-même qui l'a dis.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la première fois où il la lui avait entendue dire. Il était assit sur les marches des gradins, seul. Le vent ne cessait de le gifler avec violence, mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il avait vu les affiches placardées sur les murs, dans les couloirs. Comme elles l'avaient fait rêvé. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il n'avait plus que ça en tête. Un an s'était écoulé, et cette année, il pouvait s'inscrire aux sélections. Pourtant, quand il avait croisé Andrew, le chef d'équipe, et que celui-ci lui avait fait promettre de venir s'inscrire, il avait hésité. Bien sûr, c'était son rêve, mais en était-il à la hauteur ?

Depuis il se morfondait là, certain de ne pas même réussir à décollé, lorsque son tour pour faire ses preuves viendraient. Il n'avait pas vu Lily arriver. Il n'avait pas encore commencé à la taquiner, à l'époque, et il s'entendait passablement. Elle s'était assise, l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, lui avait répété cette phrase mot pour mot, et lui avait dis de foncer s'inscrire aux sélections avant qu'elle ne le fasse pour lui. Quelques années plus tard, il était devenu capitaine de l'équipe, et en septième année, il remportait la finale avec cette même équipe. Mais qui pouvait dire ce qui se serait passé si Lily n'était pas venue le secouer ?

_ Je sais, soupira Lily. Je sais, répéta-t-elle, comme pour se décider. James ... Tu crois que ... Qu'on y arrivera ?

_ Je suis sûr qu'on peut essayer, affirma le jeune homme d'une voix douce.

_ Tu crois qu'on sera de bons parents ?

_ Seul le temps nous le dira, mais je te fais confiance, tu seras une mère formidable, répondit James, en étouffant un sourire.

_ Et tu seras un père formidable, répliqua la jeune femme en souriant pleinement, pour la première fois depuis que le test s'était révélé positif.

_ Alors tu veux ...

_ Je veux essayer, acquiesça Lily en se levant.

James se releva d'un bond et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras. La jeune femme s'était sentie libérée en prononçant ces quelques mots. Elle savait qu'au cours des prochains mois, elle douterait sûrement de sa décision, mais au fond elle savait qu'il s'agissait de la bonne. Elle aimait déjà cet enfant, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu :)_

_J'espère que j'ai bien retranscrit cet épisode important dans la vie de Lily et James. _

_N'hésitez vraiment pas à partager vos réactions, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de les connaître :)_

_N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont toujours bien accueillies, et je remercie d'avance celles et ceux qui en laisseront. _

_Passez une bonne semaine :)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hello,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien. _

_Personne n'a réagi pour la grossesse de Lily, du coup je me demandais si c'était bien écrit ^^'_

_J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il ne vous paraîtra pas trop mal. _

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Chapitre Vingt-et-un_

_19 novembre 1979, Londres_

Le train était parti alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Les différents lieux qu'ils avaient traversé pour rejoindre Londres étaient encore noyés dans la brume, et hormis quelques exceptions, les paysages avaient un aspect lugubre. Les lumières étaient allumées comme en pleine nuit, et le contrôleur avait rappelé à de nombreuses reprises que des boissons chaudes étaient disponibles dans la partie restaurant, nouvellement inaugurée. Le jeune couple avait pris un copieux petit-déjeuner à la gare, ce matin-là, cependant James ne tint pas longtemps face aux "sollicitations" du contrôleur. Il s'excusa auprès de Lily, et revint les bras chargés de viennoiseries.

_ On a fait pire en allant à Poudlard, s'exclama-t-il comme pour s'excuser, en surprenant l'air amusé de la jeune femme.

_ Je n'ai pas dis le contraire, répondit-elle, avant de le remercier en prenant le scone qu'il lui tendait.

Ils mangèrent en silence, sous les regards circonspects de quelques voyageurs. Lily ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercée par le rythme régulier du train, et bientôt James pu sentir sa tête peser sur son épaule. Il sourit, attendri, en l'observant ainsi. Les années à Poudlard lui revenaient, chaque fois qu'il pouvait la surprendre ainsi, et il se demandait encore s'il ne rêvait pas. Mais tout était bien réel, et bientôt ils accueilleraient un enfant.

Bien sûr, Sirius serait le parrain. Il tiendrait la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, en cinquième année. Il avait parié avec lui qu'il finirait par obtenir l'attention de Lily, et Sirius avait été plus loin en pariant que s'il épousait la jeune fille un jour, il serait le parrain. Mais même si il n'y avait pas eu ce pari stupide qu'ils avaient fait, James aurait eu le même désir de voir son meilleur ami devenir le parrain de son enfant. Lily avait tout de suite accepté, et en plaisantant avait proposé Mary pour faire office de marraine. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils leur demanderaient rapidement, et Lily avait prévu de contacter son amie pour lui demander ses disponibilités pour un restaurant.

Un changement s'était opéré depuis leur discussion de la veille. La jeune femme, rassurée par les paroles de James, avait réussi à se remettre sur pieds, mais le jeune homme, saisissant après coup la gravité de la chose, n'avait eu de cesse de s'inquiéter. Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de se demander, une fois de plus, s'il ferait un bon père, et même s'il avait eu raison de dire qu'ils devaient avoir confiance en l'avenir. Ce dernier n'avait jamais été aussi sombre, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir élever son enfant dans un monde sûr. Puis il se mit à penser à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui montrer, tout ce qu'il pourrait lui apprendre. Il se demanda à quoi ressembleraient les premières nuits, les premiers pas. Est-ce qu'il pourrait lui transmettre sa passion pour le Quidditch ? Et à quoi ressemblerait le jour où il ou elle recevrait sa lettre d'admission ?

_ Lily, tu crois que Mcgonagall sera contente ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme, mi-rieur mi-sérieux, tandis qu'elle s'éveillait.

_ Contente de quoi ?

_ Pour notre enfant, répondit le jeune homme. Imagine qu'il soit envoyé à Gryffondor - de toute façon je suis sûr qu'il ou elle ira à Gryffondor - que dira Mcgonagall ?

_ Elle sera sûrement contente, quoi que peut-être inquiète à l'idée des âneries que tu lui souffleras, sourit la jeune femme, en imaginant l'expression de leur ancienne professeure.

_ Peut-être qu'on pourra récupérer la carte des maraudeurs par son intermédiaire ! S'exclama James en se redressant d'un coup. Rusard n'a jamais voulu nous la rendre, mais peut-être qu'elle lui sera utile. Peut-être qu'il fera revivre le bon vieux temps. Lils, ajouta-t-il en perdant soudainement son sourire. Lils, on a oublié quelque chose. Comment on va l'appeler ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, on a quelques mois pour trouver, répondit Lily en riant devant l'air catastrophé du jeune homme.

Ils plaisantèrent quelques temps à ce sujet, mais lorsqu'ils reconnurent la banlieue de Londres, les rires cessèrent, et leurs visages se firent plus sérieux. James savait que sa mission n'était pas sans risque, aucune ne l'était. Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé la taupe, et Remus n'avait toujours pas été lavé des soupçons. Dumbledore avait confiance en lui, bien sûr, mais les autres n'osaient plus se confier à lui. Le jeune homme vivait très mal cette mise en quarantaine, et si ils avaient pu disposer d'une chambre d'ami, ils n'auraient pas hésité à l'accueillir, au lieu de le laisser dans son appartement aux airs sinistres. Sirius l'invitait sans cesse, mais Remus n'avait jamais aimé être un fardeau, et il se considérait comme tel chaque fois qu'il acceptait. James aurait aimé qu'ils aient une chambre d'ami. En plus de vouloir aider son ami, il aurait été rassuré pour Lily. Elle n'aurait pas été seule si ... Si quelque chose arrivait. Mais le train s'arrêtait déjà, et Sirius leur faisait de grands signes sur les quais. Alastor avait finalement accepté de le laisser reprendre les missions.

_ Fais attention à toi, Lils, répéta James pour la énième fois.

_ James, je suis enceinte, pas malade,protesta la jeune femme en souriant, d'un ton assez bas néanmoins pour que personne d'autre que James ne puisse l'entendre. Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est plutôt à toi de faire attention, d'accord ? Ajouta-t-elle, en tentant de déguiser son anxiété en jovialité.

Le jeune homme avait l'air d'hésiter, et en dépit de son pied poser sur les marches d'accès au train, il ne semblait pas décidé à monter. Sirius, qui s'impatientait, avait fini par tirer son ami en arrière et fermé la porte derrière eux, juste à temps pour éviter le contrôleur. La jeune femme n'avait pas été surprise de lire une certaine incompréhension dans les yeux du jeunes homme, que les remarques incessantes de James avaient fait tiqué. Au début il s'était inquiété, bien sûr, surtout en voyant l'air pâle de la jeune sorcière, mais lorsque celle-ci l'avait assuré qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien, il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Il n'avait cependant pas manqué de saluer son amie, restée sur le quai, tandis que le train démarrait.

_ Vous montez, Miss ?

La jeune femme sursauta. Le train dans lequel James et Sirius étaient montés avait disparu au loin, et un nouveau s'était présenté. L'homme qui lui avait posé la question portait une valise, mais il s'était effacé, croyant que la jeune femme attendait pour monter. Lily lui répondit par la négative, et tandis que le voyageur se hissait dans le wagon, elle s'éloigna, replaçant sur son épaule l'anse de son sac. La gare était pleine de monde, mais elle parvint à se glisser dehors, et après quelques minutes de marche, elle se retrouva dans une ruelle qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement.

Elle reconnaissait le pub, où James l'invitait souvent, le vendredi soir, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas invités ou occupés ailleurs. La librairie où elle était sûre de pouvoir trouver d'anciennes éditions d'ouvrages intéressant n'était pas encore ouverte, mais elle savait que bientôt quelques habitués ou de simples curieux s'y presseraient. Elle traversa le parc qui bordait leur immeuble, où quelques enfants investissaient les jeux, sous le regard bienveillant de parents ou de baby-sitters. En entendant leurs rires, la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter. Dans quelques mois ... L'inquiétude renaissait en elle, mais elle parvint à se maîtriser, et à sourire devant le spectacle de ces enfants qui courraient en hurlant après quelque dragon imaginaire.

Le contraste ne lui échappa lorsqu'elle fit face au silence de leur appartement. Les volets étaient clots, et seul le cliquetis régulier de la pendule troublait le calme des lieux. La jeune femme s'empressa de remédier à cette apparence solitaire et, après avoir posé son sac et ouvert les battants, qui claquèrent contre le mur, elle alluma la radio et s'installa dans le canapé, de nombreuses enveloppes posées sur la table basse. En dehors des habituelles réclames et factures, la jeune femme fut surprise de reconnaître l'adresse et l'écriture de sa soeur.

Un bruit insolite la tira de ses pensées, et elle se retourna, surprise. Un sourire attendri accueillit Nyx, qui se débattait avec la fenêtre, trop lourde pour elle. La jeune femme s'empressa d'ouvrir plus largement la fenêtre, et Nyx entra, portant la _Gazette _à sa patte. Après lui avoir donné son repas, sur lequel la chouette se rua, la jeune femme s'empressa de parcourir les titres. Une employée du ministère avait disparu au cours d'un festival de musique, une famille moldue avait été assassinée en pleine nuit, ... Les nouvelles tragiques se succédaient sur des pages entières. La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres, avec l'impression qu'une armada de détraqueurs sévissait dans le quartier. Cette guerre semblait ne vouloir jamais finir, et le moral de chacun n'avait jamais été autant en berne. En dépit de leurs efforts, les temps se faisaient de plus en plus sombres, et on ne comptait plus que par dizaine les disparitions et les meurtres qui avaient lieu chaque semaine.

Un article retint cependant son attention. Un célèbre groupe sorcier avait annoncé son intention de se produire dans un festival moldu. Le chef de groupe avait répondu aux questions des journalistes, abasourdis par cette nouvelle en un temps où le mieux était de faire profil bas :

_"Profil bas ? _Avait répété le jeune chanteur_. Il ne peut être question de profil bas quand les agissements de ce monstre couvrent les pages entières de tous les journaux, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers. Non, il ne saurait être question de faire profil bas. Et puis, nous ne sommes qu'un groupe de musique. Les moldus pratiquent autant que nous, et nos instruments n'ont rien de sorciers. Lorsque les gens puissants commencent à avoir peur des arts, il est temps de se demander dans quel monde nous vivons. Chacun doit pouvoir vivre sans avoir peur de sortir le soir, chacun doit pouvoir vivre sans craindre une quelconque attaque ou répression. Je maintiens donc notre concert, le 25 novembre, et tous ceux qui aiment la musique ..."*_

Lily fut de nouveau interrompue, cette fois-ci par un coup de sonnette, et repoussant le journal, elle se leva pour ouvrir. Remus et Dorcas patientaient dans le couloir, et lorsque la jeune femme leur ouvrit la porte, son amie ne pu s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou. Très vite, au cours de l'entraînement dispensé par des aurors à la retraite ou sympathisants à leur cause, elle avait été remarquée pour ses compétences d'infiltration, et elle revenait à peine d'une mission de plusieurs mois. Lily les salua chaleureusement, heureuse de retrouver des visages familiers.

_ On est désolés d'arriver à l'improviste, s'excusa Dorcas, après avoir refusé d'entrer, mais c'était pressé. Alastor ne tient plus en place depuis quelques heures et il demande tous les membres disponibles pour une réunion d'information. Il parait que plusieurs mangemorts ont fait part d'une attaque prochaine, et si on peut les avoir, ce sera un beau coup de filet.

_ Comme tu le sais sûrement, il y a un festival moldu qui doit avoir lieu, compléta Remus, mais il y a également plusieurs concerts dans des pubs londoniens. On ne connaît pas la cible, c'est pourquoi il nous faut des volontaires. Alastor se demandait si tu étais disponible et si tu accepterais de venir, pour ce week-end. Si tu peux, on doit transplaner rapidement.

La jeune femme n'hésita qu'une seconde. Il s'agirait de sa dernière mission, elle le savait. La dernière. James n'approuverait sûrement pas, et elle savait qu'elle prenait des risques, mais jusqu'à présent, les planifications de ce genre n'avaient rien donné, et à chaque fois les rondes pour sécuriser les lieux et attraper les mangemorts responsables n'avaient pas portées leurs fruits. Sûrement elle ne risquait rien. Elle savait que c'était idiot, que rien ne lui garantissait que tout se passerait bien. Mais elle savait aussi que de nombreux moldus seraient là. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière, elle aurait été encore plus menacée. Elle savait que de nombreux jeunes se rendraient là, pour profiter d'une bonne soirée. Et pour leurs lendemains, elle était prête à donner un peu d'aujourd'hui. Pour toute réponse à la question de ses amis, elle attrapa son manteau, avant de leur emboîter le pas.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu :)_

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Que pensez-vous de la décision de Lily ? _

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis :)_

_Passez une bonne semaine !_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hello_

_J'ai eu un assez gros syndrome de la page blanche, la semaine dernière. Ajouté à mes craintes concernant cette fic et sa qualité, j'étais incapable d'écrire, je m'en excuse. Du coup, ce matin, quand j'ai enfin pu écrire ce long chapitre, je me suis dis que je n'allais pas le couper en deux. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, et que vous vous manifesterez pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Cela m'aiderait beaucoup de savoir que je ne suis pas seule et que quelqu'un, quelque part, aime lire mes mots :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre Vingt-deux_

_22 novembre 1979, ..._

Les éléments se déchaînaient, dehors. La cabane où ils s'étaient réfugiés craquait sous l'impulsion du vent, tandis que les volets tremblaient sous les assauts répétés de la pluie. La lanterne, pendue au plafond, se balançait doucement, projetant une faible lueur sur une table recouverte de papiers, de notes et de cartes. Un maigre feu brûlait également dans un poêle, en piteux état. Une ancienne horloge, quelques chaises et un vieux canapé complétaient le mobilier. Cinq personnes occupaient les lieux, et tandis que deux d'entre eux examinaient les notes prises à la va vite et les dessins qui ornaient les cartes routières, les autres s'étaient resserrés vers le poêle, dans l'espoir de se réchauffer, mais c'était peine perdue, et ils grelottaient sous leurs capes.

_ Ils devraient être là, ça fait une demi-heure qu'on les attends, murmurait Peter, assit dans un coin, en resserrant contre lui les pans de sa cape. Vous pensez qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose.

_ Ils se sont sûrement fait prendre, commenta laconiquement Mondingus, qui louchait sur un chandelier poussiéreux, abandonné dans un coin.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, Mondingus, ils sont sûrement sur le chemin du retour, ils ne vont pas tarder, répliqua sèchement Marlène, en levant rapidement la tête des documents qu'elle étudiait.

Elle savait que sa seule réponse trahissait sa propre nervosité, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir peur. C'était sa première mission en tant que chef d'équipe, et elle tremblait à l'idée de perdre un membre. Mondingus le savait parfaitement, d'autant plus qu'il avait rêvé d'obtenir ce poste. Il lui en voulait assez pour la tourmenter, et en ce domaine, il était passé maître. La jeune femme se frotta les yeux, épuisée. Il restait encore tant de choses à faire, et ses yeux s'usaient à force de jeter des regards inquiets en direction des aiguilles qui semblaient marquer le temps avec plus de lenteur. Peter s'était recroquevillé, en entendant la réponse du voleur attitré de l'équipe, et il semblait au bord des larmes.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Marlène a raison, ils ne vont pas tarder, assura Edgar Bones, en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Ils en ont vu d'autre, ajouta-t-elle en essayant de rire, mais sans succès.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, d'un air absent, sans relever les yeux. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans cette lourde atmosphère, troublée uniquement par le bruit de la tempête. Marlène et Mondingus se cherchaient du regard, l'une terrifiée à l'idée que l'autre ait raison, le second se faisait un malin plaisir de jouer sur ces craintes. Edgar craignait que l'ambiance s'envenime, surtout lorsqu'il vit le mouvement de Dingus vers la jeune femme, mais alors que ce dernier semblait prêt à parler, des coups furent portés contre la porte, faisant tressaillir chaque membre. Marlène s'empara de sa baguette et la pointa rapidement sur le battant, secoué par les coups, mais très vite, une voix indignée s'éleva de l'autre côté, étouffée par le vent :

_ Ouvrez, bande d'idiots, il fait froid dehors, on est trempés !

Marlène se rapprocha rapidement, mais consciente que Mondingus l'observait, elle lutta contre son désir d'ouvrir la porte, et demanda d'une voix forte le mot de passe qui avait été convenu. La même voix le répéta, avant que de nouveaux coups de viennent ébranler la porte. La jeune femme, rassurée, s'empressa de déverrouiller la porte, et bientôt, trois silhouettes s'engouffrèrent dans la cabane, avant de se ruer vers le poêle.

_ Je suis désolée, je voulais m'assurer que c'était bien vous, s'excusa Marlène, en refermant derrière eux.

_ C'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit James, en enlevant sa cape. Tu sais comment est Sirius quand il est au milieu d'une tempête, il faut toujours qu'il grogne, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

_ On a trouvé l'emplacement de leur planque, mais il faut faire vite, s'exclama Lucy Bones, en défaisant sa cape à son tour. Ils semblaient sur le départ, ajouta-t-elle pour Marlène, qui s'était rapprochée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils préparent, mais peut-être qu'ils ont décidé de profiter du mauvais temps, soit pour faire un sale coup, soit pour filer en douce. Ils empaquetaient du matériel, je pense qu'ils vont abandonner l'endroit. C'est peut-être notre seule chance de les coincer. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

_ Tu as vu le temps, dehors ? S'indigna Mondingus, sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de répondre. C'est hors de question, on n'y voit rien, il fait froid, ...

_ Mondingus, écoute-moi attentivement, coupa Marlène, dont le regard s'était assombrit. Si tu continues comme ça, c'est toi qui seras éclaireur. Tu as entendu Lucy ? On n'a plus le temps de tergiverser. Alors tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas mettre ta cape, tu vas bien la boutonner, et on va tous sortir pour tenter d'empêcher ces mangemorts de s'enfuir. Si tu n'es pas prêt à le faire, je ne me priverais pas de transmettre à Maugrey un rapport détaillé de toutes ces petites remarques désobligeantes que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de faire tout au long de ces derniers jours. Je n'omettrai pas non plus ce jour où tu as voulu glisser la montre de ce pauvre agent de sécurité dans ta poche. Je suis certaine qu'il appréciera la lecture. Et crois-moi, il l'aura dès la première heure si tu n'y mets pas du tiens, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton menaçant. Et pendant que nous serons en train de remplir notre mission, tu resteras dans ce placard, c'est compris ? Acheva-t-elle en pointant de sa baguette un vieux placard à balais, prête à l'y envoyer sans plus de cérémonie.

Un lourd silence était tombé dans la cabane. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la scène qui se jouait, et plusieurs se tenaient prêts à intervenir, mais Marlène n'avait jamais été aussi sérieuse, et Mondingus sentit qu'il ne gagnerait pas. La menace du placard ne l'effrayait pas, mais il craignait Fol-Oeil et ne souhaitait pas tenter l'expérience du rapport, devinant trop bien quelle serait la réaction de l'auror à sa lecture. Il acquiesça en silence, ravala son sourire narquois, et sans un mot, se dirigea vers le porte-manteau, où pendait une cape miteuse, qui ne le couvrirait certainement pas assez pendant la mission. Marlène s'était appuyé contre la table, essoufflée, et mortifiée à l'idée de ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais un regard encourageant de la part d'Edgar Bones la rassura. Elle se redressa en, prenant sa cape, elle les entraîna dehors.

Ils prirent rapidement le chemin le plus proche, "périple", comme le qualifia plus tard James en riant, au cours duquel Sirius perdit une chaussure. Il s'empressa de la retrouver grâce à un "accio" rageur, avant de presser le pas pour rejoindre le petit groupe, qui disparaissait déjà dans les ténèbres. La "planque", comme ils l'avaient désignée, était en réalité un vieux corps de ferme, abandonné depuis longtemps à la fureur des éléments. Certaines vitres étaient brisées, la toiture menaçait de s'effondrer à chaque instant, et de vieux outils baignaient dans la boue. Pourtant, si on y regardait de plus près, quelques éléments attiraient l'attention. Les lueurs dansantes, pour commencer. Certes, la région était réputée pour ses fantômes, et les moldus pouvaient croire qu'il s'agissait de quelques spectres, mais les jeunes gens devinaient, plutôt qu'ils ne les voyaient, que derrière ces lueurs fantomatiques se cachaient des mangemorts, baguettes en main, l'air pressé. La pluie s'était arrêtée, mais le vent rugissait toujours avec force.

_ J'avais peur qu'on arrive trop tard, souffla Lucy, en s'accroupissant derrière des fourrés.

_ C'est étonnant qu'ils soient encore là, reconnu Marlène, en plissant les yeux, comme pour essayer de deviner un visage. Ils sont très visibles, ils ne prennent aucune précaution. C'est étrange tout de même, ajouta-t-elle, songeuse.

_ On a croisé un fermier, tout à l'heure, chuchota James, en se rapprochant. On s'est fait passer pour des touristes. Il nous a expliqué que cette ancienne ferme est hantée depuis des années. Les derniers propriétaires sont partis, après la seconde guerre mondiale, et depuis elle est vide. Mais la nuit, quasiment toutes les nuits même, il voyait des lumières danser aux fenêtres. Les gens du coin sont habitués, et vivent avec cette idée que la maison est hantée.

_ Elle ne le sera plus pour très longtemps, murmura Mondingus en se frottant les mains, avant de laisser échapper une exclamation douloureuse.

_ Quoi ? Chuchota Sirius, d'un ton peu aimable.

_ Rien, répondit l'homme, à voix basse, en se massant l'épaule.

_ Souvenez-vous, il nous faut des prisonniers, murmura Marlène, en se retournant vers le groupe. Maugrey veut qu'on les interroge.

_ C'est idiot et dangereux.

_ La ferme, Fletcher, grommela Edgar Bones. Comment tu veux t'y prendre ? Ajouta-t-il, en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

_ Je ... Je ne sais pas vraiment, admit cette dernière, en se retournant vers la maison, où les lueurs dansaient toujours, comme des feux-follets. Il faudrait qu'on puisse les rassembler dans un même endroit, avant de les encercler. Mais ils semblent ne pas vouloir s'arrêter, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse. Sauf si on fait une diversion.

_ On peut toujours essayer de se rapprocher, proposa Peter, essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains.

Marlène hésita quelques secondes, le regard fixé sur la vieille demeure. D'un côté, elle avait envie de donner raison à Peter. Plus près, ils pourraient distinguer les meilleurs angles pour entrer sans se faire repérer. Mais d'un autre, s'était s'exposé et prendre plus de risques. Il suffisait qu'un mangemort regarde dehors pour voir leurs silhouettes. Nerveuse, elle tentait de trouver une solution quand Mondingus se leva :

_ Oh et puis de toute façon on a rien à perdre.

Il s'élança à découvert, bientôt imité par Peter. Sirius le regarda quitter les fourrés protecteurs, bouche-bée, incapable de croire que le timide et nerveux Peter suivait un voleur sans ciller. James ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'appesantir, et le tirant avec force, il le remit sur pieds et l'entraîna. Ils courraient tous, à présent, essayant vainement de rattraper les deux fugitifs, faisant de grands signes pour attirer leur attention. Mais ce fut 'attention d'un mangemort qu'ils attirèrent, en fonçant ainsi. Un cri d'alarme résonna dans la maison, et bientôt les lueurs s'agitèrent, et des éclairs verts et rouges strièrent la nuit.

_ Fletcher, je te jure que si tu t'en sors, je t'étrangle, hurla Marlène, avant de riposter à un sort qui l'avait frôlée.

_ Merci, trop d'honneur, souffla ce dernier, en se protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé là, ajouta-t-il, effrayé par la force des sortilèges.

Marlène le fusilla du regard, sans relever sa dernière phrase.

_ Ne reste pas planté là, défends-toi, au moins, s'indigna Edgar, qui se tenait près de lui, et qui était obligé de riposter pour deux.

Lui non plus n'avait pas prêté attention aux dernières paroles du voleur, et en vérité, personne ne l'avait fait. Tous hurlaient des sortilèges, essayant de parer les coups pour mieux les rendre à leurs ennemis. Lucy fut envoyée au sol par un "stupefix" puissant, tandis que Peter était assommé par la chute d'un pot de fleur, qu'un mangemort, en manque de baguette, avait poussé du rebord d'une fenêtre.

_ Ils sont en train de fuir de l'autre côté, hurla Sirius en se redressant.

_ Ils n'iront pas loin, viens, répliqua James, entraînant son ami à l'arrière de la maison.

Des silhouettes masquées fuyaient effectivement dans les bois environnant. Bientôt, James se retrouva seul. Il avait perdu Sirius en route, ou bien c'était son ami qui l'avait perdu, il n'en savait rien. Le souffle court, il s'était arrêté, tandis qu'au loin des éclats de voix résonnaient. Il jeta un regard perdu aux alentours, incapable de dire où se trouvait la ferme qu'il venait de quitter. Un bruit étrange venant des buissons derrière lui le fit se retourner, et inquiet, il pointa sa baguette vers les hautes herbes environnantes. Une silhouette sombre se détachait des arbres, et essayait de s'éloigner, mais la personne semblait blessée, et des cris de douleurs venaient s'ajouter à sa boiterie.

_ Qui est là ? Demanda James, avant de se mettre à courir vers l'ombre. Arrêtez, ne bougez plus !

_ Oh Potter, comme si tu pouvais me dire quoi faire, répondit une voix, grinçante de sarcasmes.

_ Qui est là ? Répéta le jeune homme, d'une voix moins assurée, en s'arrêtant à proximité.

_ Réponds à ta question, puisque tu es si intelligent, répondit la voix. Alors, tu ne devines pas ?

_ Severus ..., murmura le jeune homme, stupéfait.

_ Tiens, tu n'utilise plus ce stupide sobriquet pour t'adresser à moi ? Mes félicitations, quelle maturité ! C'est ton mariage, qui t'a changé comme ça ?

_ Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Demanda James, en se rapprochant lentement du jeune homme, qui s'était écroulé près d'un arbre, en proie à une violente douleur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Potter ? Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, nous sommes au milieu d'une guerre ... et nous n'appartenons pas au même côté. Alors, que crois-tu que je fais-là ? Répliqua Rogue, en pointant sa baguette sur son plus vieil ennemi. Que crois-tu que je vais faire ?

_ Severus, je t'en prie ..., murmura James, passant une main dans ses cheveux, trahissant ainsi ses craintes. Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça ..

_ C'est pourtant tentant, non ? Tu es là, seul, tu as baissé ta baguette, tu ne me jetteras pas de sort, alors, c'est l'occasion rêvée, non ? Je suis sûr qu'ils te donneront une médaille posthume, assez grosse pour valoir la taille de ta tête et de tes chevilles. Tes parents seront fiers.

_ Severus, ne fais pas ça, répéta le jeune homme, de plus en plus inquiet, avant de lever sa baguette de nouveau. Ne m'oblige pas ...

_ Je ne t'oblige à rien, Potter. C'est toi qui prends la décision de lever ta baguette sur moi, quand nous savons tous les deux que tu es trop lâche pour me tuer, grimaça le mangemort.

_ Non, Severus. Je ne te tuerai pas, mais pas parce que je suis lâche, répondit James, avec douceur. Je ne tirerai pas parce que Lily ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Le simple nom de la jeune femme opéra un changement chez le mangemort. Il tenta de se redresser, comme mû par une rage intense. Sa douleur physique se faisait l'écho de la peine qu'il ressentait en pensant à celle qu'il avait aimée, et le désespoir qui l'envahissait le rendait aveugle. Il se mit debout, et pointa plus fermement sa baguette :

_ Elle était à moi ! C'est moi qu'elle aurait dû épouser ! Hurla-t-il, tandis que des larmes amères roulaient sur ses joues.

_ Non, répondit James. Lily n'est à personne d'autre qu'à elle-même. Elle a fait un choix.

_ C'est trop facile, Potter !

_ Severus ... Severus écoute-moi ! Je sais que je ne pourrai pas te tuer, mais je sais aussi que tu ne le feras pas, parce que Lily ne te le pardonnerait jamais. Pense à ce qu'elle dirait, si elle nous voyait ainsi. S'il te plaît, Severus, pose ta baguette. Je ne te ferai aucun mal, si tu obéis. Au contraire, je ... Je promets que je te soignerai, et que tu pourras repartir. Je te le promets, Severus, mais il va falloir faire vite, parce que les autres ne tarderont pas, ajouta le jeune homme, d'un ton calme.

_ Tu mens !

_ Non, je te le jure, sur mon enfant à naître, je ...

_ Quel enfant ? Coupa Severus, en baissant sa baguette, le regard horrifié. Quel enfant, Potter ?

_ Le .. Le miens, et celui de Lily ..., répondit péniblement l'interpellé.

_ Lily ... Lily ?

_ Oui, Lily attends un enfant. Nous attendons un enfant, répéta James. Allez, baisse ta baguette, et laisse-moi regarder, ajouta-t-il, en désignant la plaie du jeune homme.

Severus se laissa tomber au sol, hébété. James s'approcha doucement, évitant le moindre geste qui aurait pu ranimer la colère de Rogue. Doucement, il se pencha sur lui, et observant le sang qui coulait de sa cheville, il pointa sa baguette sur la blessure. La main de Severus s'abattit sur la sienne, le faisant tressaillir. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard affolé du jeune homme, il comprit :

_ Je ne te ferais pas de mal, je te le promets.

Et doucement, il murmura les incantations censées l'aider. Le sang s'effaça, tout d'abord, puis la plaie commença à se refermer. Severus ne quittait pas des yeux celui qu'il considérait comme son ennemi. Mais avec le temps, il comprit qu'il ne craignait rien. Sa main retomba, et bientôt il sentit un profond sentiment de paix courir dans ses veines. Il savait que c'était dû au sortilège de guérison, que cela ne durerait pas, mais il s'abandonna à cette impression.

_ Voilà. Tu peux partir, maintenant. Je dirais que tu courrais trop vite, et que tu as transplané avant que je puisse arriver sur les lieux, murmura James, sans le regarder.

_ Potter ... Merci, souffla le mangemort.

_ Je ne le faisais pas pour toi. Je le faisais pour Lily.

_ Veille sur elle, Potter. Je t'en prie.

_ C'est promis, répondit le jeune homme en se redressant.

_ Tu es quelqu'un de bien, soupira Severus, en baissant les yeux.

Ce furent ses dernières paroles au jeune homme. Il transplana rapidement, laissant James seul. Bientôt, Sirius arriva près de lui :

_ Tu en as eu un ? Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant.

_ Non, j'ai cru distinguer quelqu'un, mais il ou elle a transplané avant que je puisse l'intercepté, répondit son ami, remerciant silencieusement la nuit, qui masquait les traces de son mensonge.

Ils regagnèrent la maison, à présent véritablement abandonnée. Les vitres avaient été brisées de tous côtés, et la porte d'entrée était au sol, dégondée par un sortilège. Lucy se remettait debout, aidée de son mari, tandis que Peter se massait le crâne, en grimaçant. Mondingus avait été attaché par Marlène, qui comptait le traîner dans le bureau de Maugrey dès que possible. La jeune femme avait également ficelé un mangemort, qui crachait des insultes sans s'interrompre. Lorsque la jeune femme le releva, il ricana d'un air menaçant :

_ Des bleus, vous êtes des bleus. C'était pas nous qu'il fallait arrêter, ce soir.

_ De quoi tu parles, imbécile ?

_ J'espère que ceux qui vous sont chers ne sont pas à Londres, ce soir, cracha l'homme, en riant. J'espère qu'ils ne profitent pas du festival. Ils ne profiteront plus jamais de rien, sinon, ajouta-t-il.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ^^_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_S'il vous plaît, dîtes-moi si ça vous plaît, si c'est bien .. Je vous en serais vraiment reconnaissante, ça me rassurerait beaucoup ^^_

_Passez une bonne semaine :)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello,_

_Je sais que d'habitude je ne dis pas grand chose, juste des banalités, mais aujourd'hui je ne peux pas. Ce chapitre est un peu particulier, pour plusieurs raisons, dont certaines que vous connaissez. Ce chapitre a failli être publié la semaine prochaine, en raison du sujet qu'il traite, mais en y réfléchissant, ça me paraissait un peu lâche. Alors le voici, pas aussi bien bien que je l'espérais, mais peut-être que c'est normal._

_Lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction, je savais que contrairement à Entre Parenthèses, Lily et James seraient au coeur de l'action. Mais j'étais bien décidée à ne pas écrire de scènes d'attaques. En plus ne me mettre mal à l'aise, et d'être assez sensible, je savais que je ne parviendrai pas à écrire sur ce sujet correctement. La semaine dernière, je savais donc déjà que je n'écrirai pas l'attaque du festival. Sauf que cette semaine, quelque chose est arrivé. Quelque chose d'horrible. _

_En regardant les actualités, je savais que ça confirmait mon choix. Je n'écrirai pas l'attaque. Bien sûr, quelques bribes sont présentées quand les personnages racontent leur version des faits, mais c'est tout. Ce chapitre se passe donc après l'attaque. J'avoue que le chapitre a été difficile à écrire, et je ne sais pas si j'ai bien rendu les scènes et l'émotion, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Je voudrais par la même occasion rendre hommage aux victimes, et à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont été touchés, de près ou de loin. _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

_Chapitre Vingt-trois_

À l'heure où les visites étaient terminées, et où le personnel aimait à se retrouver autour d'un thé réconfortant pour faire les transmissions, une agitation hors-norme secouait Sainte-Mangouste. L'endroit, où le calme et le silence étaient les maîtres, d'ordinaire, était en proie à une véritable ébullition. L'établissement était illuminé comme en plein jour, au détriment du sommeil de certains patients. Par chance, ceux-ci ne protestaient pas, et même si ils l'avaient fait, personne ne leur aurait accordé une minute d'attention pour ça. Le personnel soignant, l'air hagard, courait littéralement dans tous les couloirs. Des ordres et des contre-ordres étaient lancés de toutes parts, tandis que des médecins, au visage fermé, traversaient l'établissement de part en part d'un pas pressé, indifférents en apparence aux questions et aux supplications des familles qui s'entassaient dans les quelques salles d'attentes mises à la disposition du public.

James faisait les cent pas dans l'une d'elle, s'arrêtant parfois pour jeter un regard anxieux dans le couloir adjacent, en vain. Il tournait ainsi depuis une heure, tandis que Sirius, assis dans un coin, fixait le sol du regard, comme pour éviter celui de son meilleur ami. Ils étaient revenus aussi vite qu'ils avaient pu, mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Comme le leur avait appris Elphias Dodge, qui les avait accueilli au rendez-vous dont ils avaient convenu pour les urgences, les attaques étaient terminées, mais elles avaient semé la mort et la destruction sur leur passage.

Le ministère était tombé, et la situation semblait apocalyptique. Les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient été missionnés pour la surveillance du festival ne s'en étaient pas mieux tirés que les autres. Ceux qu'ils connaissaient étaient morts, blessés ou portés disparus. Seuls quelques chanceux avaient pu s'en sortir, mais le choc qu'ils avaient éprouvé mettrait des semaines, sinon des mois voire des années avant de disparaître. Elphias n'avait pas maché ses mots, et c'était avec franchise qu'il avait annoncé aux jeunes gens que Lily, Remus, Dorcas et Emmeline Vance. Ils n'avaient pas traîné pour se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à chercher leurs proches, et les secrétaires débordés ne pouvaient qu'hausser les épaules, d'un air désolé.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un est là pour Miss Jones ?

L'infirmière était rentrée discrètement, aussi le son de la voix en fit sursauter plus d'un. Elle fut bientôt entourée par les visiteurs, chacun lui demandant si elle avait des nouvelles d'untel, si bientôt ils pourraient voir leurs proches. Elle était sûrement épuisée, mais elle ne le montra pas. Elle se contenta de réclamer le silence, avant faire dégager un passage pour les parents de sa patiente. Après leur avoir indiqué où ils pourraient la trouver, elle revint dans la salle et compulsa ses notes.

Un lourd silence était à présent tombé, chacun attendant, sans osé espérer, une nouvelle, une information, quelque chose qui permettrait de se raccrocher à la vie. James s'était avancé, mais voyant le monde, il avait renoncé. La jeune femme fit du mieux qu'elle pouvait, rassurant les uns, exprimant ses condoléances auprès des autres. Des sanglots déchirèrent le calme relatif qui s'était installé lorsqu'elle annonça à un vieil homme la mort de son unique enfant, mais bientôt ils furent troublés par des exclamations de joie lorsqu'elle communiqua le bilan de santé positif d'une patiente à un jeune homme. La mort et la vie se côtoyaient chaque jour dans cet hôpital, mais jamais cela n'avait été plus flagrant que ce soir-là, où l'établissement ressemblait à un champ de bataille.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre à besoin de renseignements ? Demanda l'infirmière, après un long moment.

James et Sirius s'étaient levés d'un bond. Mais le premier était trop nerveux pour demander quoi que ce soit, aussi Sirius prit-il sur lui de demander des nouvelles des membres de l'Ordre. Il commença par Lily, et un court silence s'installa, au cours duquel James eut l'impression que tous ici pouvaient entendre le fracas des battements de son coeur.

_ Lily Potter ... Oui, elle est ici, répondit la jeune femme, après avoir détaillé la liste des patients. Elle a été admise en état de choc, après avoir été stupefixiée. Les médicomages l'ont placée sous surveillance à cause de son état. Il semblerait aussi qu'elle se soit brisé la cheville en tombant, mais rien que nous ne puissions pas arranger. Elle sortira sûrement dans quelques jours.

_ Son état ? Répéta Sirius, en jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet vers James.

_ Oui, à cause de sa grossesse, il était préférable de ...

_ Est-ce que je peux la voir ? Coupa James, implorant presque du regard la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

_ Oui bien sûr, elle est au service de pathologie des sortilèges, ils ont fini de l'examiner.

James jeta un regard du côté de son meilleur ami, qui lui fit signe d'y aller rapidement. Laissant Sirius vérifier l'état des autres, il se fraya un passage vers les ascenseurs, mais ceux-ci étaient pris d'assaut. Quelques vigiles tentaient d'apaiser la foule, et indiquaient les escaliers, mais en vain. Pour une raison inconnue, seules quelques rares personnes empruntaient les marches. James n'hésita pas, et bientôt il gravissait les marches en courant, au risque de tomber. Les services étaient eux aussi en effervescence, mais le jeune homme sentit que c'était différent. Il ne s'agissait plus de demander des nouvelles, il s'agissait de faire en sorte que les nouvelles soient bonnes. Il s'agissait de sauver des vies.

Arrivé au quatrième étage, il chercha des yeux quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner. Un infirmier arrivait justement, et le jeune homme s'empressa de l'interpeller :

_ Excusez-moi, je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que vous travaillez dur, mais est-ce que vous pouvez juste me dire comment va ma femme, je vous en prie, demanda-t-il au jeune soignant.

Ce dernier s'arrêta, et en dépit de sa fatigue, il indiqua à James la chambre où Lily avait été installée. Le jeune homme le remercia plusieurs fois, avant de disparaître dans le couloir, tandis que le jeune infirmier, sûrement un bleu, reprenait le chemin de la salle des soins. Le ballet du personnel soignant se poursuivait, et tous savaient qu'il ne prendrait fin que bien plus tard.

Lily somnolait sur un brancard. Il y avait eu tellement de blessés que les services, en rupture de place, avait été obligés de composer avec les moyens qui leur étaient donnés. Les patients avaient été répartis selon la gravité de leur état, et non en fonction des services où ils se trouvaient. Les médicomages étaient obligés de courir de tous côtés, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de rechigner. Dans la chambre où se reposait la jeune femme, trois autres lits avaient été calés, tous entourés de paravents. Près de la fenêtre, une petite fille pleurait silencieusement, en serrant contre elle un ours en peluche. Une infirmière venait souvent s'assurer de son état, mais rien ne parvenait à calmer l'enfant. Lily avait bien tenté de se redresser pour lui parler, essayer de l'aider, mais elle s'était sentie trop faible, et l'infirmière l'avait sermonnée, avant de l'aider à se rallonger. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année était également prise en charge pour de multiples fractures causées par la magie, tandis qu'une autre, plus âgée, souffrait de multiples plaies à cause de l'explosion des vitres d'un pub. James était entré sur la pointe des pieds, mais il n'avait pas osé s'approcher, tout d'abord. En ouvrant les yeux, Lily l'avait reconnu, et lui avait sourit doucement, avant de lui faire signe de venir près d'elle. Le jeune homme s'était glissé dans l'espace disponible, avant de se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser :

_ Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il, gêné par les oreilles indiscrètes de la patiente la plus âgée, et par l'atmosphère de l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dis ? Est-ce que .. Est-ce que ...

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement, d'un signe de tête, avant de murmurer :

_ Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait peur. Je ne voulais pas ... Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. La médicomage a demandé à ce que je reste en observation, mais elle est persuadée que tout va bien. Et elle a confirmé ma grossesse, ajouta la jeune femme en souriant. Normalement, je dois accoucher vers le mois d'août. Fin juillet, au plus tôt. Selon elle, j'ai eu beaucoup de chances. Seule ma cheville a trinqué. Mais tout ira bien, James, répéta-t-elle, s'efforçant de masquer l'épuisement qui la gagnait. Tout s'est bien passé pour toi ? Comment vont les autres ? Demanda-t-elle, en s'agitant quelque peu.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, répondit James en souriant. Quant aux autres, j'ai laissé Sirius s'en occuper, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien ajouta-t-il d'un air penaud. J'irai voir tout à l'heure. Tu n'as besoin de rien ?

_ Non, ça va. Mais toi par contre tu devrais rentrer te reposer, j'ai l'impression que tu vas tomber, fit remarquer la jeune femme.

_ Moi ? Me reposer ? C'est ce que tu étais censé faire, Lils, et regarde où ça t'a menée, répliqua le jeune sorcier, en plaisantant à demi.

_ J'avais besoin d'être là, James, et j'ai sauvé des vies, protesta la jeune femme, sentant le reproche derrière la plaisanterie du jeune homme. Je sais que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais je ne regrette pas, parce que j'ai pu aider des gens. Mais je sais que c'était la dernière fois. J'ai eu peur de perdre notre enfant, cette nuit, et je ne veux plus jamais ressentir une telle chose. De toute façon, je n'aurai plus le droit de partir en mission, une fois que ça se saura. Et je suis persuadée que Dumbledore et Alastor sont déjà au courant.

Il y eu un moment de silence, avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne d'un ton soucieux :

_ Tu devrais rentrer, et te reposer. J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu vas tomber.

_ Tu pourrais me faire une petite place, sourit James, en se frottant les yeux.

_ Si tu veux, répondit Lily en se décalant, amusée par l'idée. Allez, viens, ajouta-t-elle en soulevant la couverture qui l'enveloppait.

James hésita un moment, mais comme le paravent les masquait aux yeux des autres, il ne se fit pas longtemps prier. Il se glissa près de la jeune femme, et bientôt ils dormaient tous les deux, comme rassurés de s'être retrouvés là, en vie, tous les deux. Le personnel n'eut pas le coeur de les réveiller, et on les laissa tranquille. La nuit avait été suffisamment dure, et des scènes comme celle-ci étaient si rares. Trop nombreuses avaient été les peines et les larmes de la nuit, pour que quelqu'un puisse s'opposer aux sourires des jeunes gens.

Sirius, pour sa part, avait passé une heure à courir de services en services. Dorcas et Emmeline étaient déjà sur pieds, et elles avaient eu l'autorisation de partir avant que le jeune homme puisse les rejoindre, mais personne n'avait pris la peine de le lui dire. Lorsqu'il avait finalement croisé Maugrey dans les escaliers, et que celui-ci lui avait annoncé que les deux jeunes femmes avaient repris leur poste, il avait maugréé dans sa barbe de trois jours, avant de chercher Remus, et c'était au chevet de son ami qu'il avait passé le reste de la nuit.

Celui-ci avait été gravement blessé, mais ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Son état demandait une longue convalescence, mais il pourrait l'effectuer calmement chez lui. En attendant, il avait reçu une bonne dose de médicaments, et flottait dans un état semi-conscient. Sirius, après avoir connu l'angoisse, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de plaisanter. L'équipe médicale lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait lui parler, tant qu'il ne le troublait pas, et le jeune homme, les prenant au mot, avait passé le restant de son temps à taquiner son ami sur son choix d'hôtel douteux, sur les substances qu'il avait consommé, etc. Rien n'avait été épargné au jeune lycanthrope, qui parfois souriait au son de la voix de Sirius, mais d'un air si vague que ce dernier doutait qu'il ait réellement compris la plaisanterie. Mais peu importait, après tout. Il avait besoin de parler, et Remus avait besoin d'écouter pour avoir quelque chose pour se raccrocher. Lorsque l'aube se leva, Sirius espéra seulement qu'il ne repasserait plus jamais une nuit pareille.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, merci d'avoir lu !_

_Passez un bon week-end_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello,_

_Je suis désolée, ce chapitre parait tardivement, j'ai encore eu un blocage. Vu que personne ne se manifeste, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression de foncer dans un mur, du coup c'est un peu compliqué d'écrire cette fanfiction. Je sais que je me répète, mais n'hésitez vraiment pas à me donner votre avis ! Je serai plus qu'heureuse de connaître vos opinions au sujet de mes écrits, et ça me permettrait de savoir où se situe mon écriture. Surtout, ce serait vraiment encourageant pour continuer. Cela ne prend pas longtemps, et ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des retours sur un travail comme celui-ci. _

_En attendant, je vous dois des excuses, d'une part en raison de la brièveté de ce chapitre, d'autre part parce que je ne sais pas quand seront publiés les prochains chapitres. J'espère pouvoir continuer une publication hebdomadaire, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Je stresse énormément pour cette fic, mais j'ai également mes études qui me prennent du temps. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même, et que mes blocages ne s'y sentiront pas trop. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre Vingt-quatre_

_30 novembre 1979, Londres_

Les rues étaient peu animées, pour un vendredi soir, mais après l'attaque de la semaine précédente, personne ne pouvait s'attendre au contraire. Par mesure exceptionnelle, les illuminations de Noël avaient été allumées en avance, comme pour essayer d'effacer l'horreur, mais peu l'avaient remarqué, et cela n'avait fait aucune différence. La plupart des passants pressaient le pas, et ceux qui ne s'engouffraient pas dans les pubs ou les restaurants disparaissaient dans les ruelles, sans lever la tête, en dépit de la neige qui tombait.

Depuis quelques jours, une mince couche de glace recouvrait les trottoirs, comme pour recouvrir les traces des événements de la semaine passée. Mais si le sang des victimes avait disparu, le souvenirs de cette nuit d'horreur demeurait intact dans les mémoires. On riait moins haut, on parlait moins fort. Les larmes avaient remplis les yeux de ceux qui, quelques jours plus tôt, regardait la vie en souriant. C'était toujours ainsi, lorsque Voldemort et ses sbires frappaient. Mais chaque fois, une douleur plus forte semblait emplir les rues. La plaie n'avait jamais le temps de se refermer, une nouvelle apparaissait toujours, et personne ne s'y habituait. On ne peut jamais s'habituer à la mort, pas plus qu'à l'horreur. C'était ce qui faisait la différence entre le mage noir et les autres.

Le Chaudron Baveur était exceptionnellement calme, ce soir-là, et même Tom avait trouvé le temps de s'asseoir pour regarder les quelques flocons de neige virevolter dans les airs. Un serveur se déplaçait entre les tables vides, servant silencieusement les quelques clients qui avaient bravé le froid et la peur pour franchir les portes de l'établissement. Dans un coin, près de la cheminée, plusieurs tables avaient été assemblées pour accueillir un groupe, mais en dépit de leur nombre, rares étaient les éclats de voix ou de rires habituels.

Remus était sorti de Sainte Mangouste la veille, après quelques jours où il avait vu sa chambre d'hôpital devenir une sorte de quartier général. Lily était sortie avant lui, mais elle et James avaient passé leurs après-midi à Sainte Mangouste, de même que Sirius, afin de ne pas le laisser seul. C'était d'ailleurs le jeune homme qui avait proposé de lui prêter un lit pour qu'il reste sous surveillance pendant sa convalescence, mais Remus avait refusé en riant, se souvenant parfaitement de l'état du studio de Sirius la dernière fois où ce dernier les avait invités. James avait proposé ces retrouvailles, à la place. Peter avait décliner l'invitation, prétextant une amie à voir en ville, ce qui lui avait valu quelques taquineries, et la plupart de ceux qui avaient vécu les attaques avaient préféré profiter de quelques jours de calme pour quitter la ville, néanmoins quelques uns avaient répondu à l'invitation. Dorcas sirotait son jus de citrouille d'un air songeur, tandis que Mary échangeait des plaisanteries avec Sirius, sous le regard amusé de Remus, Lily et James.

_ On finira par les marier, prédisait ce dernier, en souriant à Lily.

_ J'en doute, répartit la jeune femme en riant. En tout cas, c'est plutôt mal parti pour le moment, ajouta-t-elle, en voyant Mary froncer les sourcils.

Ce n'était jamais bon signe, lorsque le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrissait, aussi tous accueillirent avec plaisir le serveur, qui fit diversion en apportant les portions de fish and chips qu'ils avaient commandées. La conversation tourna sur les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient été touchés, sur la prochaine réunion qui avait été avancée, et sur ce que l'avenir prévoyait pour eux. Les yeux de Sirius se mirent à briller lorsque ce sujet fut abordé, mais ce fut d'un air parfaitement innocent qu'il demanda à Lily si elle n'avait pas une idée de ce que l'avenir pouvait lui réserver. La jeune femme le regarda, étonnée, avant de jeter un regard suspicieux du côté de James. Ils avaient convenu de ne rien dire avant ce soir-là, mais elle commençait à avoir des soupçons, puisqu'il s'agissait de la troisième allusion à ce sujet, ce soir-là.

_ Je n'ai rien dit, articula James, levant discrètement les mains.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda la jeune femme, effarée, en se tournant vers Sirius.

Ce dernier s'était rejeté contre le dossier de sa chaise, l'air satisfait de lui-même. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais un large sourire s'était imprimé sur son visage. Le second prénom de Sirius n'avait jamais été celui d'Innocent.

_ Rien, je me demandais, c'est tout, répondit le jeune homme, dont les yeux brillaient d'espièglerie. J'espère juste que tu apprécies ton jus de citrouille, ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

_ Sirius, tu n'es pas drôle, fit remarquer Mary, en attrapant son verre de bièreaubeurre. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

_ Je ne cache rien du tout, et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas à moi de le dire.

_ Dire quoi ? Demanda Dorcas, perplexe. Lily ? Ajouta-t-elle en se penchant vers son amie.

La jeune femme garda le silence pendant quelques secondes. Elle revoyait ce soir de novembre, à peine deux ou trois semaines plus tôt, où elle s'était retrouvée seule face au test. Elle revoyait les minutes d'angoisse où elle avait eu le sentiment que sa vie lui échappait. Elle revoyait aussi le sourire encourageant de James, le même qu'il lui adressait à cet instant. Elle attendait avec impatience d'être mère, mais elle ne parvenait pas tout à fait à se détacher de cette angoisse sous-jacente, cette peur qui ne la quittait plus depuis quelques temps.

_ James et moi ... Nous allons être parents, finit-elle par avouer en rougissant. On attendait de vous inviter pour vous le dire, on est en train de chercher un logement plus grand, mais avec ce qui s'est passé, on s'est dis que ce serait mieux de le faire ici, et de le faire vite parce que ... Parce que nous avons tous vus que demain n'est jamais acquis. Mais je me demande bien comment tu as pu le savoir, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son ami, bien décidée à repousser l'angoisse et la peur.

Un léger silence s'était installé, le temps que chacun réalise la nouvelle qu'elle venait de leur apprendre. Mais très vite, un large sourire s'était emparé des lèvres de Dorcas, tandis que Mary applaudissait en riant. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de mot pour les féliciter, tant cette nouvelle leur faisait plaisir. Après ces heures passées dans les ténèbres, elles avaient l'impression que le bout du tunnel était visible. Remus les félicita chaleureusement à son tour, balbutiant combien il était merveilleux d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

_ C'est fantastique ! S'exclama Dorcas, revenant de sa surprise. Mais comment tu vas faire pour l'Ordre, Lily ? Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas continuer les missions, si ?

La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de répondre. Tom, qui avait entendu ces exclamations de joie, sentit que quelque chose était à fêter, et sans un mot, mais avec un sourire chaleureux, il leur fit servir une nouvelle tournée, aux frais de la maison, en se disant que les occasions étaient trop rares ces temps-ci pour s'en priver. Sirius, pour sa part, était assailli de questions par les autres, et Lily en particulier, qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre où il avait pu apprendre cette nouvelle.

_ Ce n'est pas James qui a parlé, ça je peux te le promettre, répondit le jeune homme, lorsque l'atmosphère redevint plus calme. C'est l'infirmière qui était aux urgences qui l'a dis. James a bien essayé de la couper, mais c'était trop tard. Plus sérieusement, félicitations à vous deux, c'est une excellente nouvelle, ajouta-t-il en levant son verre dans la direction du jeune couple.

James le remercia en souriant, bientôt imité par Lily, qui éclata de rire lorsque Sirius lui glissa, alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin et qu'ils en étaient au café, que s'ils n'avaient pas d'idées de prénoms, il en avait un tas, à commencer par le sien.

_ Je suis désolée, mais ça n'ira pas, avait-elle répondu, à l'annonce de cette proposition. Mais peut-être que tu pourrais être son parrain ? Je crois que James t'avait fait une promesse, il y a quelques années. Remus sera celui de notre second enfant, s'il est d'accord, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune lycanthrope, qui balbutia quelques, les yeux emplis de larmes et émus à l'idée qu'ils aient pensé à lui.

Sirius, pour sa part, resta sans voix. Bouche-bée, les yeux ouverts largement, il se demanda pendant quelques instants si la jeune femme ne plaisantait pas. Mais il connaissait Lily, et après avoir cherché ses mots pendants quelques instants, il s'exclama, tout aussi ému que Remus :

_ C'est sérieux ? Vous voulez vraiment ? Lily ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Absolument sûrs ? Demanda-t-il, et comme le jeune couple acquiesçait, il poursuivit : Ce ... Ce serait un véritable honneur ! Bon sang, moi qui croyais ... Je croyais que tu aurais oublié, Cornedrue ... Et si tu avais oublié, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu ... Bon sang ... Merci, bafouilla le jeune homme en serrant tour à tour Lily puis James dans ses bras, incapable de trouver un autre mot. Comptez sur moi, je serai le meilleur parrain possible !

Il lui fallu quelques temps pour se remettre de cette nouvelle, qu'il n'avait pas prévue, et il ne retrouva ses esprits qu'au moment où Lily demandait à Mary d'être la marraine. Mais la jeune femme, contrairement à son ami, mit plus de temps avant d'accepter. Peu à l'aise avec les enfants, elle n'était pas sûre d'être la meilleure personne pour assumer ce rôle, aussi le jeune couple tenta de dissiper ses craintes. Au bout de quelques instants, elle finit par accepter, sans cesser cependant de se demander si ce n'était pas une erreur. La soirée s'acheva tout de même sur une note joyeuse, comme si la nouvelle de cet enfant à venir avait pu effacer, pour quelques heures, les craintes des lendemains.

* * *

_Et je m'arrête là, en espérant sincèrement que vous avez aimé et que ce chapitre ne vous parait pas trop bancal ou autre._

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_À bientôt :)_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hello :)_

_J'ai réussi à vaincre mon blocage, pour un temps. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ^^_

_Je voudrai remercier CCilia pour ses encouragements et sa gentillesse :)_

_Une fois encore n'hésitez pas à vous manifester, je suis toujours heureuse de connaître votre opinion sur mon travail ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre Vingt-Cinq_

_3 décembre 1979, Londres_

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et seuls quelques passants se risquaient à présent sur les trottoirs glissant. Quelques flocons virevoltaient doucement, vestiges de la tempête qui avait frappé la ville quelques heures plus tôt. Les guirlandes lumineuses se balançaient doucement, projetant des lueurs dorées sur les murs. Noël approchait, mais personne ne semblait avoir le coeur à la fête. Depuis le fauteuil où elle s'était installée, recroquevillée sous un plaid délavé, la jeune femme fixait leur chute d'un air songeur, sans vraiment s'apercevoir de leur présence. Profitant de l'absence de James, parti en quête d'un objet dont il n'avait rien voulu lui dire, elle s'était abandonnée à une profonde réflexion, accompagnée d'une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud. Les souvenirs des derniers jours la hantaient encore, bien qu'elle refusât d'en parler. Tout était allé si vite, entre sa grossesse, l'attaque, les blessures, les morts.

Elle avait sciemment ignoré la lettre posée sur la table basse. Elle était arrivée la veille, apportée par un vieux hibou grincheux, auquel Nyx avait fait un accueil méfiant, surtout lorsqu'elle avait vu James le nourrir avec sa nourriture. Mais elle s'était rassérénée après avoir eu sa part, et avait même condescendu à lui faire une place sur son perchoir avant qu'il ne reprenne son envol sous la neige, qui tombait alors à gros flocons. Ils avaient tout de suite reconnu le cachet de Poudlard, ainsi que la fine écriture de Dumbledore. Le motif de la convocation qui s'y trouvait leur avait d'abord arraché un sourire : Il souhait avoir une "sérieuse discussion au sujet de [leur] avenir". Mais plus le temps passait, moins le sujet leur semblait risible. Il avait sûrement appris la grossesse de Lily, mais d'habitude c'était Alastor qui se chargeait de mettre les membres en repos, aussi le jeune couple attendait le lendemain sans vraiment savoir ce que le directeur aurait à leur dire.

La sonnerie du téléphone la fit tressaillir. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à la pendule, dont le balancier oscillait doucement. Il était près de dix-neuf heures. James n'était toujours pas rentré. Elle se leva prestement et attrapa le combiné.

_ Allô ? Fit-elle d'une voix où perçait son inquiétude.

_ Ma chérie, comme je suis contente de t'avoir, ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, et des jours que j'essaye de t'avoir au téléphone, pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de sa mère. Puis très vite elle se mordit les lèvres, honteuse de sa négligence. Bien sûr, elle s'était inquiétée en voyant les informations. Son père aussi, d'ailleurs, même s'il avait l'habitude de freiner sa femme lorsqu'il était question d'appeler (un peut trop) régulièrement l'une de ses filles. Et dire que ses parents n'étaient même pas au courant de sa grossesse ... Elle aurait pu se gifler. Le fil n'était pas assez long pour qu'elle puisse se rasseoir à la place qu'elle venait de quitter, aussi se laissa-t-elle glisser contre le mur, avant de s'installer par terre.

_ Je suis désolée, j'ai eu ... J'ai été très occupée .. Il s'est passé tellement de choses ... Comment tu vas ? Et papa ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle, maudissant les tremblements de sa voix, qui venaient la trahir.

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous n'étions pas à Londres, si c'est ta question. Mais toi ? Tu y étais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais à ce festival ?

_ C'est vrai, mais je vais bien, je te le promets. J'ai seulement eu une entorse, due aux bousculades, mais rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Je suis heureuse d'entendre que ce n'est pas grave. Tu as toujours été plus téméraire que ta soeur, et je .. Enfin je m'inquiétais, tu comprends ?

_ Oui, bien sûr que je comprends, maman, répondit Lily, en se mordant les lèvres.

La voix de sa mère avait flanché, à l'autre bout du fil. La jeune femme ne s'en sentit que plus coupable. Sa mère ne s'en doutait pas, mais elle comprenait bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait entendre. Maintenant qu'elle attendait un enfant, elle comprenait mieux certains gestes de ses parents, qu'à une certaine époque elle avait interprétés comme étant plutôt liberticides. Après un silence, elle reprit :

_ Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas t'avoir donné de mes nouvelles plus souvent. Je .. Je me suis laissée submergée, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, et ...

_ Oh ma chérie, tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre, je suis heureuse que ta nouvelle vie te plaise ! S'exclama madame Evans, apparemment surprise du ton qu'employait sa fille. Je me suis fait du soucis, c'est vrai, mais au fond tous les parents s'en font, et c'est normal. Je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles toutes les semaines pour me faire un rapport, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle en riant, espérant détendre l'atmosphère. Ton père m'a déjà trouvée bien ridicule à essayer de t'appeler tous les jours, tu sais. Et puis, ce n'était pas seulement pour prendre de tes nouvelles que j'essayais de te joindre. Je sais que Pétunia ne voulait pas te le dire elle-même, mais je ne me satisfaisais pas d'un simple carton, le moment venu, alors je voulais te l'annoncer moi-même.

Il y eut une pause, pendant laquelle Lily fronça les sourcils. Une sourde angoisse s'emparait de nouveau d'elle, surpassant le pincement qu'elle avait ressenti en sachant que Tunie ne voulait pas lui parler.

_ Ta soeur attends un enfant. C'est prévu pour juin. C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

_ Excellente.

_ Oui, n'est-ce pas ? J'attends avec impatience le jour où ...

Lily n'écoutait plus. Elle savait que Pétunia lui gardait toujours une rancune tenace. En dépit des années, elle ne s'était pas atténuée. Elle se trouvait même renforcée depuis l'arrivée de Vernon, pour qui tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire moldu était forcément associé à ce qui était mauvais et repoussant. La jeune femme supportait sans peine l'aversion de son beau-frère, qui avait toujours eu un esprit assez étriqué. Mais elle avait espéré qu'avec le temps, sa soeur reviendrait. Pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, Lily avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour se réconcilier avec sa soeur. Mais cela n'avait jamais suffit. Son père l'avait surprise à pleurer le jour même de son mariage, alors que Pétunia l'avait à peine saluée. Elles n'avaient eu aucun contact depuis.

_ Tu m'écoutes ?

Une nouvelle fois, la voix de sa mère la fit sursauter. Se reprenant, la jeune femme répondit par l'affirmative.

_ Et toi, tu n'as pas de nouvelle de ce type à m'annoncer par hasard ?

Le ton de sa mère était à la plaisanterie. Elle avait toujours aimé taquiner sa fille, qui avait affirmé très tôt dans son enfance qu'elle voulait "vivre avant de mourir", repoussant à plus tard tout projet de ce genre. Un sourire échappa à la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle se demandait comment annoncer à sa mère que, en réalité, elle avait bien "une nouvelle de ce type" à lui annoncer.

_ Est-ce que .. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir, si tu as du temps ? Finit-elle par demander.

Un étrange silence se fit à l'autre bout de la ligne. La voix de sa mère se fit entendre de nouveau, quoique plus faible et quelque peu troublée :

_ Lily .. Tu ne veux quand même pas dire ..., balbutiait-elle, trop surprise pour donner un sens cohérent à ses paroles. Oh ma chérie, mais c'est magnifique ! Bien sûr qu'on peut se voir, dès demain si tu veux !

_ Je suis désolée, demain ce sera impossible, mais peut-être jeudi ? Ou même vendredi, si tu veux ?

_ Ce sera avec plaisir ma puce. Je ne pourrai pas jeudi, mais vendredi me semble parfait. On pourra aller à ce petit salon de thé où je t'emmenais avec ta soeur, quand vous étiez encore ... petites, dit-elle après avoir hésité un moment, assez pour que Lily entende sa mère penser "proches". Ils font encore le gâteau au chocolat que vous adoriez, et maintenant tu peux boire du café sans problème. Tu viendras en "planant" ?

_ En transplanant, oui, répondit la jeune femme, en souriant avec douceur. Quatorze heures ça ira ?

_ Oui, ce sera parfait, et si James veut venir il peut. Ton père se fera un plaisir de l'emmener au Brother's pub. Et vous pourriez rester dîner avec nous, tant que vous y êtes.

Le son de quelqu'un ouvrant la porte empêcha la jeune femme de répondre immédiatement, mais reconnaissant le pas de James, elle poursuivit en acceptant chaleureusement l'invitation de sa mère. Celle-ci accueillit avec joie cette nouvelle, ajouta encore quelques paroles vagues, avant de la féliciter une nouvelle fois. La conversation achevée, Lily raccrocha, avant de se pencher vers le couloir. Des bruits insolites en sortaient depuis quelques instants, et James n'avait toujours pas paru. La lumière était éteinte, et hormis quelques exclamations étouffées prouvant le contraire, elle aurait pu croire que personne ne s'y trouvait. La lumière grésilla quelques secondes avant de révéler James, aux prises avec un sapin bien trop grand pour passer l'étroit couloir indemne.

_ Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je tiens à te dire que je suis persuadé que c'était le plus petit du magasin, s'exclama ce dernier en souriant d'un air espiègle.

_ Je n'allais rien dire en dehors de merci ! Répondit la jeune femme en accourant, le sourire aux lèvres. Il est magnifique ! Attends, laisse-moi t'aider, ajouta-t-elle en prenant le pied, tandis que le jeune homme attrapait les branches.

Ils le transportèrent en riant dans le salon, et après quelques minutes de délibération, ils poussèrent le canapé et les fauteuils pour faire de la place avant d'y placer cet imposant nouveau venu. Ils avaient semé des épines sur leur passage, formant presque un chemin sauvage entre les meubles divers. James s'était empressé de les nettoyer, avant de se laisser tomber à côté de Lily, qui contemplait le sapin avec un regard émerveillé.

_ Je voulais te faire la surprise, tu m'as toujours dis que tu adorais cette période, expliqua James, en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

_ C'est vraiment magnifique, merci, répéta Lily, avant de l'embrasser.

_ Tout va bien ? Tu as un drôle d'air ... Tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer, Lils ? S'étonna le jeune homme en se redressant, stupéfait de constater quelques perles salées au coin des yeux de la jeune femme. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Ce n'est quand même pas le sapin qui te mets dans cet état ? J'avoue qu'il y aurait de quoi, il est très beau, et je l'ai très bien choisi, mais quand même, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

_ Non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je suis un peu fatiguée, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Je crois que dans mon état, mes émotions vont sûrement prendre le dessus pendant quelque temps. Et puis ma mère m'a annoncé que Pétunia était enceinte, elle aussi. Ça fait un peu beaucoup. Je dois la retrouver vendredi, dans un salon de thé, et je te transmets son invitation à te joindre à mon père pour aller au Brother's Pub. C'est son préféré, alors je suppose que c'est bon signe, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

_ C'est un honneur, répondit James en feignant de s'incliner.

Ses relations avec Monsieur Evans n'avaient pas toujours été reluisantes, mais il se flattait de faire de constants progrès, ce qui faisait toujours rire sa belle-mère, et amusait franchement son beau-père. Le jeune homme commençait déjà à plaisanter, tandis qu'ils se relevaient avec la ferme intention de décorer le sapin avant les douze coups de minuit. S'ils n'avaient pas fermé les volets avant, les voisins auraient été surpris de voir des guirlandes s'élever doucement dans les airs pour venir se poser sur les branches d'un sapin bien trop grand pour la pièce. Mais les volets étaient clots, et seule leur plus proche voisine profita du répertoire de chants de Noël que James s'appliquait à réciter en riant.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^_

_Je ne sais pas si je pourrai publier la semaine prochaine, je suis aux prises avec la rédaction de mon mémoire, mais promis je reviens vite !_

_Passez une bonne semaine :)_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hello ! _

_Je suis (enfin) de retour (pour un temps indéterminé, suivant les progrès de mon mémoire, mais pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, rassurez-vous (je suis un peu fatiguée ^^)). Je m'excuse pour ces longs moments sans publication, j'espère qu'après Noël ça ira mieux mais j'en doute. En tout cas je suis toujours là, et cette fic aussi :)_

_Je voudrais remercier particulièrement Looklikeagrffndr pour sa review, ainsi que Ccilia. Je vous dédie ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il__ vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre Vingt-Six_

_4 décembre 1979, Poudlard_

D'épais flocons tombaient, dehors, et le parc avait disparu sous une couche compacte de poudreuse. La plupart des étudiants avaient terminé les cours, à cette heure-ci, et on pouvait les distinguer, depuis les vitraux qui ornaient le bureaux. Si certains n'osaient pas s'éloigner du seuil du château, la plupart couraient, hurlaient et se lançaient des boules de neige en riant. D'autres, armés de leur baguette, tentaient, en vain, de protéger les bonhommes de neige qu'ils avaient achevé. Tous avaient le regard pétillant, et en les regardant rire ainsi, personne n'aurait pu se douter des deuils et des angoisses qui les préoccupaient chaque jour. Ils n'étaient plus que de simples jeunes gens, des enfants qui profitaient d'un jour de neige. C'était tout, mais cela signifiait tant de choses pour eux, pour tous.

Dumbledore était en retard, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Fumseck sommeillait sur son perchoir, et nombre d'occupants des tableaux installés dans le bureau l'imitaient. L'atmosphère chaleureuse qui se dégageait des lieux invitait, de fait, au repos. Un feu vif brûlait dans l'âtre, tandis que des reflets venaient danser sur les murs de pierre. En dehors des craquements, qui provenaient des bûches dans la cheminée, un silence paisible régnait. Cela n'empêchait cependant pas le jeune couple de sentir une certaine nervosité, à mesure que le temps passait. Lily, appuyée contre le mur, se mordait les lèvres, sans pouvoir détacher son regard du paysage environnant. Quant à James, assis en face du bureau, tentait de réprimer le battement de ses pieds contre le sol froid, sans succès. Le premier coup sonnant dix-huit heures les fit tressaillir.

_ Je vous ai fait attendre, j'en suis vraiment désolé, comment allez-vous ?

Dumbledore se tenait devant eux, comme s'il avait toujours été là. Il était entré sans bruit, et ni Lily, ni James, ne l'avaient vu arriver. Le professeur Mcgonagall arrivait à sa suite. Lily se rapprocha, et à l'invitation du directeur, prit une chaise à côté de James, qui s'était levé, avant de se rasseoir, peu certain de la tenue à avoir. S'il avait pu voir la mine mi-amusée, mi-consternée, de Minerva, il se serait immédiatement détendu, en souvenir des "bons vieux jours", comme le disait Sirius, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et le jeune homme se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise. Ces rencontres avec Dumbledore le mettaient toujours dans cet état, depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, et il n'avait pas besoin de regarder Lily pour savoir qu'elle partageait cette impression. Dumbledore s'installa à son tour, avant de pousser vers eux une boîte de gâteaux, sans se départir de son sourire bienveillant.

_ Bien, commença-t-il, après qu'ils eurent refusé, ainsi nous pourrons commencer plus vite.

_ Commencer .. ? Répéta James, intrigué.

_ J'ai appris que vous attendiez un enfant, et je tenais à vous féliciter, poursuivit le directeur, sans paraître avoir entendu la question du jeune homme. C'est une excellente nouvelle.

Le visage de Minerva s'était éclairé à cette nouvelle, et elle avait immédiatement renchérit par de bons voeux. Les deux jeunes gens les avaient timidement remerciés, sans pouvoir se départir d'un sentiment confus. Ils se sentaient quelque peu perplexes, et le visage, soudainement grave, du directeur de Poudlard, n'était pas pour les tranquilliser. Dumbledore n'était pas du genre à les faire venir pour une telle raison, et la nouvelle ne semblait pas exactement lui paraître "excellente", au contraire.

_ Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas devenu gâteux, bien que l'âge ne soit pas complètement tendre avec mes rhumatismes, ajouta le directeur, devinant la confusion qu'ils ressentaient, derrière leur timidité. Pardonnez-moi ce manque d'enthousiasme, mais les informations qui nous sont parvenues ces derniers jours ne sont pas foncièrement bonnes. Je sais, Minerva, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le professeur, que vous n'aimez pas entendre parler de l'Ordre, mais je tenais à ce que vous soyez ici. Après tout, vous connaissez ces jeunes gens autant que moi, et votre avis pourrait nous être utile.

Le professeur Mcgonagall, qui s'apprêtait à riposter, préféra garder le silence, et posa sur Dumbledore un regard suspicieux.

_ Il y a quelques jours, reprit le directeur, après s'être retourné vers le jeune couple, nous avons embauché une nouvelle enseignante, pour remplacer Monsieur Amaurose*, qui souhaitait prendre sa retraite, et ...

_ J'espère que vous n'allez pas nous dire qu'elle a vu un grand malheur s'abattre sur ces pauvres enfants, dans l'une de ses maudites boules de cristal, coupa Minerva, indignée. Si on l'écoutait à chacune de ses prédictions, le monde entier serait victime d'une terrible malédiction ! De toute façon, ces devins ..., ajouta-t-elle, avec un grommellement éloquent.

L'aversion de Minerva pour l'art divinatoire n'était plus un secret pour personne. Dumbledore lui-même y était habitué. Il leva patiemment la main droite, et une fois encore, le professeur Mcgonagall dû s'abstenir de plus de commentaires. Elle maugréa vaguement quelques chose, mais se fut tout. Croisant ses mains sur le bureau, Dumbledore se pencha alors vers le jeune couple :

_ Je sais que vous avez également des doutes, concernant cette discipline, mais il s'agit de quelque chose qui, me semble-t-il, va bien au-delà d'une simple prédictions. C'est pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici. Madame Potter, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Lily, est-il vrai que vous accoucherez aux alentours du mois de juillet ?

_ Les médecins pensent que la naissance sera plutôt prévue pour le mois d'août, répondit la jeune femme, avant de prendre un air suspicieux. Pourquoi me demandez-vous ... Qu'est-ce que ... Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle soudain, d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

Ses doigts s'étaient resserrés sur les accoudoirs, jusqu'à en devenir blancs. Il y avait une sorte de fièvre, dans ses yeux. Comme si elle revivait l'angoisse de l'attaque, le soir du concert. Comme si son corps se souvenait de la douleur qui avait suivi le sortilège, et surtout de la peur, dont elle n'avait pas pu se défaire depuis. Une main posée sur son ventre, elle attendait, tendue. James, pour sa part, avait l'impression de lentement basculer dans un cauchemar. Un cauchemar dont il ne pouvait pas se réveiller. La mine grave de Dumbledore faisait sens, à présent, et ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature des informations qu'il détenait. Ce nouveau professeur avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. _Quelque chose_ allait se passer.

_ Calmez-vous, il se peut que nous nous trompions, comme vous le savez le futur n'est jamais écrit dans le marbre, cependant ... Cependant je préfère être prudent, répondit le directeur, sans se départir du ton paisible qui le caractérisait. Il y a quelque jours, alors que j'étais prêt à abandonner l'idée de trouver un enseignant de divination, j'ai rencontré le professeur Trelawney. Elle prétendait être l'arrière-arrière-petite-fille de la célèbre Cassandra Trelawney, et on me l'avait recommandée. J'avoue que moi-même, j'avais quelques réserves. Au cours de l'entretien, elle n'a pas été si convaincante et ... Enfin, toujours est-il que j'étais prêt à mettre un terme à cet entretien, ajouta-t-il après un bref regard du côté de Minerva, qui s'impatientait, quand elle a eu ces quelques mots ... Il ne s'agissait pas de mots en l'air, comme elle avait pu m'en dire au cours des dernières minutes, mais bien d'une ... Oui, il me semble qu'il s'agissait d'une prophétie, acheva-t-il, comme s'il y réfléchissait encore. Cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose si cela ne vous avait pas concerné.

_ Nous concerner ? Murmura James, de plus en plus perdu par les affirmations du directeur.

_ Tenez, la voici, peut-être que ce sera plus clair, répondit Dumbledore, en leur tendant un morceau de parchemin, sur lequel s'étendait sa fine écriture.

Le professeur Mcgonagall se rapprocha d'eux, et lu ainsi ces quelques mots, par-dessus leurs épaules :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

_ Albus, vous n'êtes tout de même pas en train de nous dire que vous croyez cette ... cette illuminée ? S'étouffa le professeur Mcgonagall, en relevant les yeux sur lui. Une prophétie ? Elle serait incapable de dire de quelle couleur sont vos chaussettes, même si vous portiez un de ces pantalons courts que l'on voit partout depuis quelques années ! Ajouta-t-elle, d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle préférerait, pour sa part, porter un de ces "pantalons courts" plutôt que de confier la lecture de son avenir à sa nouvelle collègue, et venant de sa part, c'était significatif.

_ Minerva, je vous en prie, coupa le directeur, sans quitter le couple du regard, attendant leur réaction.

Lily avait froncé les sourcils, et son air intrigué confirmait son incapacité à savoir ce qu'elle devait penser de tout ceci. James partageait cet état d'esprit, incapable de savoir s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Aucun n'avait jamais eu une grande foi en cet art, et James gardait un souvenir particulièrement mémorable du jour où Lily avait dû maîtriser sa colère pour ne pas envoyer la boule de cristal qu'elle lisait à la tête de leur enseignant. Pour être franc, James lui-même reconnaissait qu'il ne l'aurait pas volé. Le professeur Amaurose partageait certaines idées des mangemorts, et même s'il se gardait bien de l'admettre, il avait laissé échappé quelque chose, ce jour-là, qui valait vraiment une boule de cristal.

_ Professeur, commença James, je ne comprends pas, quel rapport avec nous ? Je veux dire, cela ne nous nomme pas de manière explicite, cela pourrait être n'importe qui, et puis nous n'avons pas affronté Dumbledore trois fois ...

_ Il me semble que si, au contraire, répondit le directeur. La fois où vous avez conduit les Jones en sûreté, il était là, et vous l'avez combattu. C'était peut-être la seule fois où il a dévoilé son visage. Ensuite, le soir où vous vous trouviez en Écosse, il se trouvait avec les mangemorts que vous avez essayé d'arrêter. C'était une partie de son piège. Il pensait pouvoir régler votre sort, mais vous avez tous riposté. Il était juste devant vous, lorsque vous avez vu une silhouette s'échapper. Vous avez cru qu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue, et c'était en partie vrai. Il était l'une des deux silhouettes. Il vous a seulement retardé. Voldemort a ainsi pu disparaître et vous échapper. Mais il ne s'est pas arrêté pour autant. Ce soir-là, enivré par sa folie, il est allé à Londres, où la plupart de ceux qui lui obéissent étaient déjà à l'oeuvre. Dissimulé sous une cagoule, il était là. Là encore, les membres de l'Ordre, dont vous faisiez partie ma chère, précisa Dumbledore en se tournant vers la jeune femme, l'ont combattu, sans le reconnaître. Il ne s'agissait pas de trois combats par personne. Il s'agissait de trois combats par couple. C'est pourquoi ... Que vous arrive-t-il ? S'interrompit-il en observant Lily.

La jeune femme avait brusquement pâli. James se mordait les lèvres, persuadé que c'était le nom de Severus qui avait provoqué cette réaction. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de cette soirée. Les attaques à Londres avaient, de fait, occupé toutes leurs pensées.

_ Lily ? Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_ Alice, souffla la jeune sorcière, avant de relever la tête. Alice Londubat. Elle et Frank attendent un enfant, eux aussi, et les dates coïncident. Vous croyez que ... ? Est-ce que vous lui avez parlé ?

Il y eut un silence, au cours duquel tous la dévisagèrent. James poussa un léger soupir, même si n observant la jeune femme il se doutait que le nom de son ancien ami ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle serrait la mâchoire de manière assez éloquente. Minerva semblait, pour sa part, apprendre la nouvelle, et James aurait parier qu'il en était de même pour Dumbledore.

_ Nous lui parlerons en temps voulu, ma chère, mais pour le moment, le plus urgent me semble être votre situation, répondit ce dernier, en reprenant contenance.

_ Mais pourquoi nous ? Insista la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, une fois de plus. Pourquoi cette prophétie ... Notre enfant ne doit naître qu'en août ! Comment pouvez-vous affirmer qu'il s'agit de notre enfant ? Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'il s'agit de nous ?

James lui prit doucement la main droite, incapable de répondre. Son regard, lui aussi interrogateur, ne quittait pas celui du directeur. Minerva s'était assise près de Lily, lui tapotant doucement l'épaule, tout en fusillant du regard celui qui semblait être la cause de cette agitation. Dumbledore gardait le silence, soutenant le regard de Lily. Il prit une inspiration profonde, comme s'il réfléchissait à la manière dont il pouvait tourner ce qu'il avait à dire, avant finalement de répondre à la jeune femme :

_ Je sais à quel point ce genre d'information peut être difficile à appréhender. Même lorsque nous sommes en guerre, nous espérons tous, bien qu'égoïstement, que le sort ne nous tombera pas sur la tête. Nous espérons tous, et il n'y a aucun mal à cela. De même, je sais que vous ferez tout pour protéger votre enfant à naître, et là encore, il n'y a aucun mall à cela. Ce type de prophétie ne survient jamais au hasard, aussi ne faut-il jamais les ignorer. Certes, je n'avais pas pensé aux Londubat, et je ferai le nécessaire dès que vous serez partis, cependant je tenais à vous voir, en premier lieu, parce qu'il y a chez vous quelque chose que les Londubat ne possèdent pas. Vous ne possédez pas ce que d'autres appellent un "sang pur" .. Non, ne le prenez pas mal, je ne fais que résumer les faits. Vous êtes issue d'une famille moldue, votre enfant sera donc de sang-mêlé, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, ajouta-t-il, après que Lily ait hoché la tête. Cela fait donc de vous, et de votre enfant, une cible de choix pour Voldemort. Vous êtes l'exemple de ce qu'il refuse de voir. Vous êtes une née moldue, et une sorcière talentueuse. Vous êtes la preuve vivante de la fausseté de ses théories. Et vous savez comme moi que les dates d'accouchement ne sont que des théories, que vous pouvez accoucher plus tôt ou quelques jours plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi je pense que cette prophétie vous concerne. Et c'est pourquoi il nous faut agir.

Dehors, la nuit était tombée, et plus aucun étudiant ne jouait dans la neige. Les lumières étaient allumées, et elles avaient presque l'air de repousser les ténèbres, mais cela ne suffisait plus à rendre au bureau l'atmosphère qu'il avait encore quelques minutes auparavant. Un lourd silence était tombé, dans le bureau. Le visage de la jeune femme était devenu pâle, et James sentait ses doigts trembler entre les siens. Lui-même ne parvenait pas à assimiler l'information. Tous deux avaient l'impression qu'une chape de plomb venait de tomber sur leurs épaules. Finalement, James prit la parole :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

_ Le plus important est de vous mettre à l'abris, répondit Dumbledore. Votre appartement n'est plus suffisant, vous devez véritablement disparaître de la circulation. Alastor vous avait déjà mise en repos, mais il va également falloir vous appliquer cette situation, ajouta-t-il en fixant James. Vous ne pouvez plus prendre le moindre risque.

_ Vous voulez que j'arrête les missions ? Mais pourquoi ? S'insurgea le jeune homme, stupéfait.

_ Comme je vous l'ai dis, nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque.

_ Vous ne diriez pas ça si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Lily n'avait pas tremblé, et elle s'était reprise. Ses paroles firent tourner les têtes de James et Minerva en direction de Dumbledore. Il ne baissa pas le regard, mais garda le silence quelques instants, avant de reprendre :

_ Vous avez raison. Quelqu'un d'autre a entendu la prophétie, et à l'heure qu'il est, Voldemort est sûrement tout aussi avancé que nous sur la liste des cibles potentielles. C'est pourquoi nous devons agir rapidement. Je connais un endroit, où vous serez en sécurité, et et un sortilège efficace pourra vous permettre d'y rester sans craindre quoi que ce soit. Vous en avez sûrement déjà entendu parler, à l'heure où de nombreuses familles sorcières l'utilisent. Il s'agit du sortilège du Gardien du secret. Avec ça, personne ne pourra vous retrouver. Si vous acceptez, la question peut se régler en quelques heures à peine. Enfin, je suis prêt à être votre gardien, si vous l'acceptez, ajouta-t-il, en insistant particulièrement sur les derniers mots.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. En ces circonstances, où toutes les certitudes que le jeune couple avait eues semblaient voler en éclat, il aurait été difficle de répondre immédiatement. Minerva fut la première à se reprendre, et se penchant vers ses anciens élèves, elle murmura :

_ Je pense qu'il a raison. Vous devriez au moins le considérer ...

James et Lily échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres solutions.

_ C'est d'accord, répondit Lily en se tournant vers les deux professeurs.

_ Mais si cela ne vous fait rien, professeur, ajouta James, et si Lily est d'accord, j'aimerai ... J'aimerai que notre gardien du secret soit Sirius. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, ni quoi que ce soit, seulement ... Seulement je lui confierai ma vie sans hésiter. Lily ? Ajouta-t-il, en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Celle-ci, après une légère hésitation, hocha la tête. Elle savait que Sirius ne les trahirait pas, et même si elle appréciait la proposition de Dumbledore, même si sa raison lui criait que pour le moment, c'était le sorcier le plus craint par Voldemort, elle préférait faire confiance au jeune homme.

_ Bien. Le mieux est de le faire venir ici, nous aviserons ensuite. Le plus important c'est que vous vous sentiez en sécurité, assura aussitôt Dumbledore, masquant ainsi sa déception.

Il comprenait parfaitement la raison qui poussait le jeune homme à refuser, et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il ne s'y serait pas opposé. En dehors de la forte amitié qui les liait, il devinait que les Potter seraient bien plus en sécurité entre les mains de Black, même si le visage empreint de doute que lui offrait Minerva à ce moment précis lui disait qu'elle ne partageait pas cet avis. Mais comme il venait de le dire aux jeunes gens, le plus important demeurait leur sécurité, et leur confiance. Il savait qu'ils seraient moins soucieux si leur Gardien était quelqu'un en qui ils avaient pleinement confiance, et avec qui ils étaient familiers. Lui-même avait été leur directeur, et l'était presque resté lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans l'Ordre, mais cela ne suffisait pas. En un sens, ce refus l'avait presque soulagé. Il avait fait tant d'erreurs dans sa vie, s'il pouvait les prémunir d'une nouvelle en ne devenant pas leur gardien du secret, alors c'était le mieux à faire.

* * *

* Amaurose : "Cécité due à une affection du nerf optique" (Cordial)

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^_

_Merci d'avoir lu, et de continuer à lire cette fanfiction ! _

_Je vous le dis encore (je radote, je sais), n__'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! (surtout que Noël approche, vous feriez une heureuse de plus ^^)_

_Je fais au mieux pour publier la semaine prochaine également. D'ici là, passez une bonne semaine en attendant Noël :D_

* * *

Looklikeagrffndr : Merci mille fois pour ta review ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point elle m'a fait plaisir ! Je ne peux pas te promettre que l'histoire suivra son cours sans détours (je suis désolée, je ne veux pas te révéler tout de suite ce qui va arriver), mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même :)


	27. Chapter 27

_Hello :)_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !_

_En attendant, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et de très belles fêtes :) _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre Vingt-Sept_

_4 décembre 1979, tard dans la soirée, Poudlard_

James avait l'impression que chaque parole, chaque geste de cette soirée-là était un pas de plus vers un cauchemar dont il ne parvenait décidément pas à se réveiller. Si quelqu'un, quelques heures plus tôt, lui avait annoncé ce que cette convocation chez Dumbledore lui apporterait, il aurait ri au nez de son interlocuteur. Pourtant il avait beau se pincer, rien ne parvenait à stopper le cours de ces événements. Tout était bien réel. Et ce n'était plus un jeu. Cela ne l'était plus depuis la fin de leurs études, pourtant il avait toujours cru qu'un jour, le ciel se dégagerait. Mais s'il jetait un oeil sur les dernières semaines, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Le ciel s'obscurcissait de jour en jour, et il semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme à cet instant précis. Le nombre d'occupants dans la pièce avait sensiblement augmenté au cours des dernières heures.

Sirius avait d'abord été convié. Il était arrivé avec un air confus, ressemblant à un enfant qui aurait été convoqué chez le directeur après une bêtise dont il ne serait pas parvenu à se souvenir. Mais lorsqu'il avait compris de quoi il en retournait ... La voix angoissée de Sirius résonnait encore dans la mémoire de James. Ce dernier avait parfaitement compris le refus de son meilleur ami. Il s'en était d'ailleurs voulu d'avoir essayer de l'embarquer dans cette galère. Il aurait dû savoir que Sirius ne s'était pas encore remis de la mort de son frère. Il aurait dû savoir que lui demander d'assumer ce rôle provoquerait chez son meilleur ami une telle angoisse. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, ils avaient tous perdu leur assurance, en une certaine mesure. Et devenir le gardien du secret de quelqu'un n'était jamais facile, surtout en ces temps troublés. Mais en même temps, il avait tellement espéré que Sirius accepterait ...

Il avait fallu trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Les heures étaient passées, et Alastor les avait rejoint, bientôt imité par le reste des maraudeurs. Lorsque Lily avait proposé Remus, après le refus de Sirius, l'auror avait grimacé, avant de rappeler qu'il n'était pas encore totalement blanchi dans cette histoire de trahison. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'était enflammé, et s'ils avaient pu lancer des sortilèges, le manteau de Maugrey se serait rapidement réduit à un tas de cendre. Aucun d'eux ne croyait à la culpabilité du jeune homme. Minerva avait d'ailleurs manqué de s'étouffer en apprenant que son cas n'était pas réglé, et que certains le croyaient encore coupable. Remus avait gardé son calme, hoché la tête d'un air résigné, et il n'y avait plus eu à y revenir.

Alors, James s'était tourné vers le dernier des maraudeurs. Il savait que Lily ne serait pas forcément heureuse de ce choix, mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas revenir sur la proposition de Dumbledore, et il voyait ce geste comme un moyen, une façon remercier Peter. Le remercier de quoi ? Il aurait été bien en peine de le dire. Mais toutes ces années, Peter avait été là. C'était peut-être le moment de le montrer ? Peter avait balbutié quelque chose en ouvrant des yeux ronds, en entendant la proposition de son ami. Il n'avait pas été le seul, d'ailleurs. Lily s'était agrippé aux accoudoirs, tentant de masquer son désaccord, sans grand succès. Tous attendaient, à présent, la réponse du jeune homme, qui remuait nerveusement sur sa chaise.

_ Peter ? Demanda Lily, en se tournant vers lui.

_ Je ... enfin ... Oui, je serai ... Je serai ravi de ... mais ...

_ Assez tergiversé, mon garçon, grommela Alastor de sa voix bourrue, en se relevant du siège où il était assis. Il s'agit de savoir si tu veux être leur gardien, il me semble que la question n'est pas compliquée. Oui ou non ?

Peter avait pâli, avant d'hocher la tête de manière affirmative. Il semblait suffoqué par ce qui lui arrivait, mais personne ne parvenait à déterminer si la cause de son trouble provenait d'une forme de joie ou d'anxiété. Lily s'était reprise, et lui adressait déjà un chaleureux sourire, mais un observateur attentif aurait lu l'angoisse qui naissait dans son regard. Son regard était d'ailleurs interrogateur lorsqu'elle se tourna vers James, après que celui-ci ait pris sa main droite entre les siennes.

_ Si Pettigrew est d'accord, alors faîtes-le, et le plus tôt sera le mieux, maugréa soudain Alastor, qui commençait à s'impatienter, sa voix grave faisant tressaillir James.

_ Ne nous énervons pas, Alastor, l'interrompit Dumbledore en levant une main apaisante. Maintenant que le problème du gardien est résolu, il va falloir vous loger ailleurs, et mettre en place votre protection, ajouta-t-il avec douceur, sans quitter le jeune couple des yeux. J'espère que vous aimez les villages qui peuplent notre belle campagne britannique, ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire, sans quitter le jeune couple des yeux.

* * *

_6 décembre 1979, Londres_

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et les douze coups de minuit n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Des cartons s'entassaient dans le couloir de l'entrée, tous débordant de livres ou de couvertures. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à emballer leurs affaires, James avait déjà retrouvé une paire de chaussettes derrière le canapé, et Lily venait de tomber sur une collection de photographies poussiéreuses, rangées sous un meuble. Nyx, privée de sortie et troublée par toute cette agitation, protestait vivement depuis son perchoir, tentant de pincer tous ceux qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près. Depuis la soirée du quatre décembre, l'appartement n'avait plus connu une seule minute de calme. La voisine n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué de participer à sa manière, donnant de furieux coups contre les murs, chaque fois que le volume augmentait. Elle serait sûrement sortie en trombe si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi avancée, mais elle tenait à son confort, et frappait depuis son lit, avec une cane adossée au mur.

L'appartement n'avait jamais connu un tel mouvement, ni une telle foule. Les maraudeurs avaient été dépêchés par l'Ordre pour aider le jeune couple à déménager, tout en assurant leur sécurité jusqu'à leur nouvelle demeure. Mary s'était greffée au groupe, et ainsi ils avaient espéré terminer rapidement, mais ils avaient passé la première soirée, ou nuit au regard de leur heure de retour, à débattre des derniers événements. Lily avait attendu une heure convenable avant de téléphoner à ses parents pour annuler leur entrevue, puis James avait été obligé de retirer les décorations du sapin, entreprise qu'il avait alors jugée primordiale. Ensuite, il avait fallu trouver des cartons, emballer, scotcher, et miniaturiser ce qui pouvait l'être. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'encombrer, d'autant plus qu'ils devaient rejoindre leur nouvelle habitation en voiture. Alastor avait insisté sur ce point, en prétendant que cela attirerait moins l'attention. Des leurres devaient leur permettre de partir à l'aube, soit dans quelques heures à peine. Mais en dépit du temps qui s'écoulait rapidement, l'appartement ressemblait plus à une boutique éventrée qu'à un lieu habitable.

_ Lily, tu as vu les assiettes du service ? Demanda James, après avoir ouvert tous les placards de la cuisine, sans succès.

_ Dans le placard, près de Nyx, répondit une voix provenant de la chambre.

Le jeune homme se retourna du côté de la chouette, mais voyant que celle-ci ne le laisserait sûrement pas passer immédiatement, il préféra renoncer aux assiettes pour un temps. Enjambant le carton renfermant les verres, il rejoignit le salon pour s'occuper du canapé, qui semblait poser problème à Peter. Sirius faisait des allers-retours vers les deux voitures qu'ils avaient louées, emportant à chaque fois plus de gâteaux que de cartons, ce que Mary ne s'était d'ailleurs pas privée de lui reprocher.

_ Que veux-tu, les grands événements me creusent l'appétit, avait répondu le jeune homme, avant de mordre dans un muffin sous le nez de la jeune femme.

Au fond, il était bien le seul à ressentir ce besoin de manger. Le jeune couple avait à peine touché à un repas complet depuis l'entrevue avec Dumbledore. Ils avaient le visage cerné, ce que certains auraient pu considérer comme le signe d'un cruel manque de sommeil. Mais il était aisé de deviner que leur trouble ne s'arrêtait pas seulement là. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder la façon dont ils évoluaient dans les pièces, la façon dont leurs regards s'arrêtaient sur quelque détail. Il s'agissait de leur premier appartement. Du premier lieu où ils avait commencé leur vie ensemble. Jamais il n'aurait pensé devoir le quitter aussi rapidement, surtout pas de cette manière. De plus, ils ne savaient pas à quoi ressemblait leur nouveau "chez eux".

Dumbledore et Alastor Maugrey s'étaient chargé de l'organisation sur place, et leur avait trouvé une maison "charmante", mais ils n'en savaient pas plus. À mesure que les cartons disparaissaient dans le coffre de l'une des deux voitures, Lily commençait à pâlir, tandis que James serrait les dents. Finalement, après plusieurs imprévus, tous les paquets trouvèrent une place. Il ne restait plus rien dans l'appartement. Nyx elle-même avait provisoirement élu domicile chez Mary, le temps que le jeune couple sache si elle pourrait trouver une place "là-bas".

Tous avaient quitté les lieux, excepté le jeune couple. Ils regardaient ces lieux qu'ils avaient habité, et qui aujourd'hui ne conservait plus aucune trace de leur passage. Tout étincelait comme au premier jour.

_ Dire que demain nous aurons quitté Londres pour de bon, soupira James en passant une main sur le comptoir.

_ Il parait que l'est de l'Angleterre est magnifique, murmura Lily, sans grande conviction. Le propriétaire ne va sûrement plus tarder, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

Ils patientèrent encore quelques instants, navigant entre les quelques pièces qui formaient les lieux. Leurs pas résonnaient sur le plancher, et déjà ils avaient l'impression d'être de simples étrangers. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot entre eux. Peut-être avaient-ils besoin de faire leurs adieux chacun de leur côté, comme un deuil. Cela pouvait paraître idiot, mais quitter aussi précipitamment l'appartement ne leur laissait pas le temps de s'habituer à l'idée. C'était un départ brusque, violent. Ce soir ils étaient là. Demain ils seraient à des kilomètres. Il était difficile de rester insensible à ces changements, et de nombreux signes trahissaient leur émotion.

Il faisait encore nuit quand des pas résonnèrent dans la cage d'escalier, venant troubler le silence qui s'était installé. Ce n'était pas le propriétaire, qui avait été retenu ailleurs, mais l'agent immobilier qui leur avait proposé le bien. Ce dernier prit le temps de reprendre son souffle, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil vague aux lieux qui l'entouraient. Après un moment, il se tourna vers le jeune couple :

_ Excusez-moi pour ce retard, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton dont on ne savait si c'était celui d'un plaisantin ou d'un homme furieux. Vous êtes matinaux dîtes ! Alors, vous vous en êtes lassé, finalement ? Vous préférez vivre au coeur de Londres ? Comme je vous comprends. Vous savez, la jeunesse ... Mais dîtes, je n'ai jamais vu un appartement aussi resplendissant, ajouta-t-il en inspectant plus sérieusement les installations. Vous avez même réparé ce robinet, alors que tous les plombiers le disaient fichu. On pourrait presque croire à de la magie, hein, acheva-t-il dans un éclat de rire.

S'il espérait déclencher un fou-rire général, sa tentative échoua lamentablement. Il n'obtint qu'un sourire gêné de la part de Lily, et un rire moqueur de la part de James. Reconnaissant son échec, l'agent se reprit rapidement, et toussotant comme pour se donner un air important, il acheva son inspection dans la chambre.

_ Oui, vraiment très bien, répéta-t-il en revenant. Vous avez sûrement dû trouver la perle rare pour partir aussi vite. Un appartement au coeur de Londres ?

_ En réalité, nous partons pour le Wiltshire*, sourit James, profitant de ce dernier moment pour le faire enrager. Il parait qu'ils ont de très beaux villages, là-bas, avec un taux d'habitants très peu élevé. Idéal, non ?

Si les raisons de leur départ n'avaient pas été aussi lourdes à porter, il se serait ouvertement moqué du pauvre agent. Mais il ne parvint même pas à en rire, et s'il y était parvenu, le seul regard désapprobateur de Lily aurait suffit à le décourager. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ces moqueries, et il devait avouer qu'en toute logique elle avait raison. Il se mordit les lèvres, et permit à l'agent immobilier de terminer l'entrevue sans autre accroc.

Ils sortirent bientôt de l'appartement, et tandis qu'ils descendaient les marches, les deux jeunes gens entendirent distinctement le son de la clef, tournant dans la serrure, une dernière fois. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes, comme s'ils hésitaient encore, puis Lily adressa un sourire qu'elle voulait chaleureux à James, et tandis que ce dernier passait un bras autour de ses épaules, ils sortirent définitivement de l'immeuble. L'aube s'était levée, et un temps magnifique s'annonçait. Ils ne se retournèrent pas pour voir leur ancien appartement. Déjà il ne leur appartenait plus. Il ne serait plus l'abri, le refuge qu'il avait été au cours des derniers mois. Il était temps d'ouvrir une nouvelle page, un nouveau chapitre, et d'écrire l'avenir.

* * *

******* Godric's Hollow **se situe, selon les livres, dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. Cette région est divisée en six comtés : La Cornouailles, le Devon, le Dorset, le Gloucestershire, le Somerset et le Wiltshire. Le Wiltshire est lui-même divisé en deux "districts", le Swindon et le Wiltshire (comme la région des Cornouailles comporte un district du même nom). Je me suis penchée sur ce dernier parce qu'il est l'un des plus proches de Londres, et est la seule région du sud-ouest à être enclavée. Les paysages que j'ai pu observer sur Google semblent plutôt correspondre à l'image qui en était donnée. Notez par contre que dans le cas des films, la maison utilisée pour représenter celle de Lily et James est située dans le sud-est, à Lavenham.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu :)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_Permettez-moi de vous souhaiter d'excellentes fêtes, une nouvelle fois :D_

_À bientôt !_


	28. Chapter 28

_Hello :)_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ^^_

_Je vous souhaite un joyeux réveillon et une merveilleuse nouvelle année :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre Vingt-Huit_

_6 décembre 1979_

Lorsque James s'éveilla, le soleil avait avait disparu pour laisser place à une aube grise et menaçante. Le paysage défilait rapidement, ce qui ne l'empêchait cependant pas de distinguer le lent mouvement des arbres qui bordaient la route. Quelques traces de neige subsistaient sur la chaussée, mais il aurait été plus juste de dire que l'atmosphère était pleinement automnale. Il n'y avait qu'à observer les cimes des plus hauts sapins disparaître dans la brume pour s'en convaincre. Le jeune homme observa un moment la route, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

_ Tu veux que je te remplace ? Demanda-t-il finalement, en se tournant vers Lily. Il est onze heures, tu dois être épuisée.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, le regard rivé sur la route. L'itinéraire que leur avait fourni Alastor fourmillait de détours et de déviations. Alors qu'ils auraient pu être chez eux en moins de deux heures, moins d'une minute s'ils avaient pu transplaner, ils allaient très certainement passer la journée sur les routes britanniques. Dans son rétroviseur, elle distinguait la seconde voiture, celle qui contenait Remus, Sirius et Peter. Le premier était au volant, tandis que les deux autres somnolaient, exactement comme James quelques minutes plus tôt. Leur petit déjeuner dans une boulangerie londonienne n'était plus qu'un lointaine souvenir.

_ Encore une demi-heure, le temps de passer dans le Sussex, et on s'arrêtera si tu veux, proposa Lily, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil sur la carte, évaluant la distance qui leur restait à parcourir.

James poussa un profond soupir en s'adossant de nouveau au siège, de manière plus confortable. Le ronronnement de la voiture, le défilé qu'offraient les paysages, tous les éléments semblaient s'accorder pour l'inciter à somnoler de nouveau. Mais bientôt, un léger sentiment de malaise s'empara de lui. Il ne l'avait pas ressenti en quittant Londres, les routes bordant la capitale ayant connu un meilleur entretiens que les voies plus éloignées. Mais à présent qu'ils étaient véritablement lancés sur ces voies, James ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Alastor ne s'était pas privé de lister une quantité impressionnante de déviations sur leur parcours. D'ailleurs, ces dernières n'apparaissaient souvent aux yeux des conducteurs qu'au dernier moment. Lily avait plusieurs fois dû serrer les dents et donner des coups de volants pour rattraper une route indiquée par l'itinéraire, à demi masquée par la végétation. Après une secousse similaire, elle vit James se redresser, très pâle.

_ Je ne comprends toujours pas l'intérêt de ces détours, grommela-t-il, avant de saisir la carte pour l'examiner, espérant ainsi faire passer son malaise. Même si on ne prends que les routes de campagne, et qu'on reste toujours à bonne distance de la mer, notre parcours demeure assez simple. Pourquoi diable Alastor veut-il qu'on fasse tout ce chemin ? Il aurait suffit d'un simple transplanage, et on serait déjà installés, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux sur la route, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

_ On n'aurait jamais pu transplaner avec toutes nos affaires, répliqua Lily, avant de prendre une nouvelle bifurcation. Je suis désolée pour tous les coups de frein, James, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Il a pensé à tout en nous donnant ces instructions, remarqua-t-elle, comme pour elle-même, dans un murmure. Tu veux qu'on ouvre les fenêtres ?

En dépit du froid qui régnait à l'extérieur, James du s'y résoudre, et bientôt il commença à retrouver quelques couleurs.

_ Je n'aurai jamais cru que ça te rendrait malade, s'étonna la jeune femme, en jetant un coup d'oeil de son côté. En tant que poursuiveur, tu as sûrement connu plus de secousses que ça, et pourtant ça ne te rendait pas malade.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai plus de mal avec la voiture, murmura le jeune homme, en essayant de se concentrer sur l'air frais qui lui parvenait.

Ils parcoururent encore quelques milles, avant de quitter le Kent. James commença à regarder autour de lui, dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit pour faire une pause, bienvenue dans son cas, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Au bout d'une heure, ils entrèrent dans ce qui leur paraissait être une forêt immense. Tout était immobile, comme endormi. La végétations croissait librement, et son caractère sauvage donnait du charme aux lieux. Peu fréquentée, la route elle-même semblait prête à être envahie par les fougères et les bruyères, et son caractère accidenté se fit bientôt ressentir.

En dépit de la vitesse peu élevée à laquelle ils roulaient, ils ne purent éviter de nombreux cahots. James se cramponnait à présent à la poignée, vissée au plafond du véhicule. Sa main disponible vint rapidement se crisper sur l'itinéraire, qu'il serrait en pâlissant. Lily gardait le silence depuis quelques minutes, et son visage exprimait sa concentration. En réalité, elle commençait à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas en train de se perdre. Elle avait suivi les instructions à la lettre, pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer la déviation suivante. Ils auraient pourtant dû être tout près.

_ James, est-ce que tu peux me dire si on approche de la route à prendre, ou si on l'a loupée, s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, légèrement inquiète.

Le jeune homme se redressa tant bien que mal, et parcourut la carte des yeux. Relevant les yeux, il observa autour de lui.

_ Je pense qu'on y est presque, mais c'est étrange, je ne la vois pas. Pourtant, le bois s'est éclairci, ajouta-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Son regard jonglait à présent entre les instructions et la route, mais lui-même devait avouer son incompréhension. En dehors de ces instructions, ils n'avaient aucune autre piste. S'ils se perdaient, ils devraient tout simplement faire au mieux. En soit, ce n'était pas si grave, cependant tous avaient en tête le visage furieux que présenterait Maugrey s'il apprenait qu'ils avaient renoncé à suivre ses instructions.

_ Ce n'est pas par ici ? Là, regarde, s'exclama soudain Lily, en désignant une bifurcation, qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

Elle ralentit, bientôt imitée par Remus, dans la seconde voiture. Tout correspondait à ce qu'en disait Alastor. Tout, excepté le fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une route, mais d'un chemin. Il n'y avait pas d'autre route à l'horizon, en dehors de celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Intrigués, ils finirent par se garer sur le bas côté. Les portes claquèrent, et tous sortirent des deux véhicules. Le calme était alors absolu. En dehors du crissement des feuilles sous leurs pas, aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence des lieux.

_ Dîtes, est-ce que Maugrey ne se serait pas moqué de nous ? Demanda Sirius d'un ton peu aimable, après qu'ils se soient rassemblés.

_ Ça m'étonnerait, riposta Remus, avant de se pencher sur la carte. Ce chemin doit bien mené quelque part, de toute façon.

_ La distance à parcourir sur cette voie n'est pas longue, je suis sûre que si on continue, on retombera sur nos pieds, affirma Lily, après l'avoir examinée à son tour. Regardez, ça nous conduit à ce village, là, vous voyez ?

_ On pourrait toujours essayer, soupira James. Mais alors on s'arrête dans ce village pour manger. Je meurs de faim, et si on doit continuer à subir les secousses à cause de la route, je préfère avoir quelques chose dans le ventre.

_ Tu es malade, Cornedrue ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête de manière affirmative, avant d'essuyer quelques boutades de la part de Sirius. Après un court instant de réflexion, ils convinrent cependant que l'idée de James était la meilleure marche à suivre. Le jeune homme reprit le volant, permettant ainsi à Lily de se reposer un peu. Elle s'adossa confortablement contre le siège, tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur route à travers les bois. Ils trouvèrent péniblement la sortie, mais la vue du village qu'ils avaient découvert sur la carte leur ramena le sourire. Bientôt, ils furent tous à l'affût d'un endroit pour manger, mais il paru bientôt évident qu'il n'y en avait qu'un, et qu'il était déjà complet. Ils avisèrent cependant un kiosk, et s'y arrêtèrent pour acheter des sandwichs. Ils mangèrent sur la route, pressés d'en finir. Mais plusieurs heures de route les séparaient encore de Godric's Hollow. Le paysage continuait de défiler, sous un ciel désespérément gris. Lily somnola pendant un moment, bercée par la route. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla tout à fait, il était environs trois heures de l'après-midi.

_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie en voiture, murmura-t-elle en souriant à demi, d'un air épuisé. Notre appartement de Londres ressemble à un rêve, quelque chose qu'on n'aurait pas vécu. Tu veux que je te remplace ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers James.

_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire. On y est presque, selon l'itinéraire. Et pour être honnête, je ne serai pas fâché quand je verrai la première pancarte pour Godric's Hollow, ajouta-t-il en scrutant la route, comme si un panneau allait soudainement y apparaître. Tu avais déjà entendu parler de ce village ?

_ Il paraît que c'est l'un des derniers à être semi-magique. Bathilda Tourdesac y vit, j'espère qu'on pourra la rencontrer, ajouta la jeune femme, dont les yeux brillaient à cette idée.

_ Sirius dit que l'inventeur du vif d'or y a résidé, mais je crois qu'il se moque de moi, renchérit James, sans quitter la route des yeux. Dit, c'est à droite ou à gauche ?

_ Droite, répondit Lily, avant d'ajouter : Et Sirius a raison, Bowman Wright a résidé à Godric's Hollow* aux alentours du seizième siècle, il me semble. Pour une fois que j'en connais plus que toi sur le Quidditch, ajouta-t-elle en riant, après avoir surpris le regard confus du jeune homme.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent encore, au cours desquelles ils cherchèrent les dernières routes à prendre. Un sentiment étrange s'emparait d'eux, à l'approche du village. Non pas une franche excitation, comme à l'approche d'un résidence temporaire, pour les vacances par exemple, mais plutôt cette joie à laquelle s'entremêlait une peur indicible. Bien sûr, à aucun moment cette nouvelle vie ne leur avait paru fausse. Ils savaient que les prochains mois seraient marqués par une forme de captivité dans une cage dorée. Mais jusqu'au bout tout cela leur avait paru irréel, comme s'ils courraient après des chimères. Mais à présent, tous les éléments s'emboîtaient, et cette nouvelle vie prenait forme autour d'eux.

_ Lily ?

La nuit était tombée, et ils venaient de passer un panneau indiquant le village à quelques milles de là. Dix-huit heures n'allaient pas tarder à sonner. La jeune femme se tourna vers James, légèrement pâle.

_ Lils, tu ... ça ... Lils, c'est complètement idiot, je le sais, mais j'ai ... J'ai vraiment peur, confessa le jeune homme, en se tournant brièvement vers elle, à son tour.

_ Moi aussi.

_ On n'a pas toujours vécu des moments drôles à Londres, mais c'était notre premier chez nous. Et maintenant ...

_ Maintenant il faut tout réinventer, compléta Lily en observant le paysage.

_ C'est ça, acquiesça le jeune homme d'un ton nerveux. Ce n'est pas la vie dont on avait rêvé, et il faudra sûrement attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir vivre selon ce qu'on avait prévu. Et puis il y a le ...

_ James, ça va aller, coupa Lily d'une voix qu'elle espérait assez ferme pour masquer ses propres angoisses. Tout ira bien. Notre enfant grandira dans un monde en paix, cette guerre s'achèvera, tôt ou tard, et là tout ira bien.

_ Mais est-ce que nous serons encore là pour le voir ? Demanda James d'une voix grave.

_ D'une manière ou d'une autre, répondit Lily. J'en suis persuadée.

Ils passèrent un pont de pierre, et au bout de quelques minutes, ils aperçurent les premières maisons de Godric's Hollow. Les rues étaient décorées aux couleurs de Noël, et de nombreuses guirlandes lumineuses y étaient suspendues, donnant au village un caractère familial et accueillant. Quelques habitants se pressaient encore dans les quelques boutiques ouvertes, mais la plupart rentraient chez eux. Le jeune couple, suivi par les maraudeurs, s'engagea dans une rue moins fréquentée, avant de s'arrêter devant une demeure typique de la région. Ni James ni Lily ne descendirent immédiatement. Ils prirent le temps d'observer leur nouveau foyer, et pendant quelques minutes ils demeurèrent silencieux. Puis James se tourna vers Lily et, prenant une grande inspiration, il fit rire la jeune femme en lui disant, un air comique imprimé sur le visage :

_ Madame Potter, me ferez-vous l'honneur ?

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu :)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ce serait un merveilleux cadeau de Noël / nouvelle année !_

_Je vous souhaite, pour ma part, le meilleur pour cette nouvelle année qui s'annonce :D_

_Passez une bonne semaine !_


	29. Chapter 29

_Hello ^^_

_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette longue absence. J'avais dis que je m'améliorerai sur les publications, mais j'ai l'impression qu'au contraire, ça a empiré, toutes mes excuses. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même ! _

_Encore toutes mes excuses,_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre Vingt-neuf_

_24 décembre, Godric's Hollow_

Quelques cartons s'empilaient encore dans certains coins obscures de la maison, mais dans l'ensemble, presque chaque objet semblait avoir trouvé sa place. Les lampes conféraient aux lieux une atmosphère chaleureuse, augmentées ce soir-là par le feu crépitant dans l'âtre. Une chanson traditionnelle passait à la radio, parfois troublée par des bruits hétéroclites en provenance de la cuisine. Des rires et des bruits métalliques s'en échappaient. James, penché au-dessus d'une casserole et enveloppé dans un tablier bien trop large pour lui, feignait un air sérieux et concentré, mais le sourire qui transparaissait en dépit de ses efforts trahissait l'hilarité qu'il tentait de réprimer.

_ C'est moi le sorcier qui ne connaît rien à la cuisine moldue, et c'est toi qui fait brûler les cookies. Je te félicite, Evans, tu es vraiment douée, fit-il remarquer d'un air innocent, en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la jeune femme, occupée à nettoyer le four d'un coup de baguette. Non, Potter, excuse-moi, se reprit-il rapidement, en riant de son erreur, qui subsistait encore parfois. Tu sais qu'on aurait pu les faire cuire avec la magie, ajouta-t-il en se tournant complètement vers elle.

_ Non, ça n'aurait pas été pareil, protesta la jeune femme, après une grimace adressée au jeune homme. Préparer les cookies, c'est préparer Noël, ça participe à l'atmosphère, tu comprends ? Tu n'as jamais fait ça pour Noël ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant, avant de se pencher sur le plat.

_ Non, généralement mes parents organisaient un bal. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je me glissais sous les tables quand mes parents me croyaient endormi. Je mangeai ce que je pouvais attraper, à l'abri de la nappe, mais mes parents ont fini par me prendre. Ils se sont dis que, quitte à ce que je chaparde la moitié du buffet, autant le faire de manière avouée. Mais honnêtement, c'était bien moins rôle, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il fallait saluer tous les invités, se tenir droit, ne pas plaisanter. C'était environ deux ans avant que Sirius ne vienne. Après son arrivée, on venait seulement saluer, et on allait fêter Noël dans ma chambre, après avoir monté des plateaux entiers de nourriture. C'était bien plus amusant, s'esclaffa-t-il au souvenir de ces moments particuliers.

Lily sourit, imaginant sans peine les deux amis faire de nombreux aller-retours entre la cuisine et la chambre du jeune homme, jusqu'à avoir de quoi festoyer dignement. Aucun des maraudeurs n'avait pu venir, ce jour-là. Sirius avait été envoyé en Irlande, tandis que Remus et Peter assuraient la sécurité d'une personne de haut rang. Ni les Potter ni les Evans n'avaient pu être invités. Maugrey préférait attendre de voir si l'adresse où ils se trouvaient était valable, avant de les autoriser à recevoir du monde, ou tout au moins des moldus. C'était donc un Noël solitaire qui les attendait.

Il ne s'en souciaient pas tant que ça, les derniers jours ayant été assez intenses. Il avait fallu arrêter leur abonnement à la Gazette, effacer toutes leurs traces, jusqu'à disparaître complètement de la circulation. Or, la théorie était souvent plus facile à vivre que la pratique. Ils avaient fini par donner l'excuse d'un voyage de plusieurs années au Pérou pour avoir la paix, notamment auprès des assurances. James avait d'ailleurs failli tout faire rater en pouffant de rire lorsque leur conseiller avait accepté l'idée sans poser de question. En entendant le rire étouffé du jeune homme, le soupçon qu'on se payait sa tête lui était venu à l'esprit, et il avait fallu que Lily reprenne l'appareil des mains de James pour empêcher plus de questions. Mais le plus dur avait sûrement été d'entendre la déception de leurs parents, chacun ayant prévu une fête pour Noël.

_ Si ton père avait été sorcier, il m'aurait étripé à distance, sans l'ombre d'un doute, murmura James, en repensant aux grommellements que madame Evans n'avait pu camoufler au téléphone.

Il n'avait pas fallu être sorcier ce jour-là pour deviner que monsieur Evans n'appréciait pas la tournure des événements, même si ce mécontentement ne se signalait pas par des mots. Il n'en voulait pas à James, en dépit de ce que ce dernier avait pu croire. Au cours des derniers mois, il avait deviné que Lily était heureuse avec lui. Il s'en était d'abord étonné, au regard des fréquentes remarques négatives qu'il avait pu entendre jusqu'alors, mais il avait finalement compris. Non, ce qui le tourmentait, c'était les risques auxquels les deux jeunes gens s'exposaient, d'autant plus qu'ils attendaient leur premier enfant.

Il n'avait jamais très bien compris cette histoire de mage noir, la dimension magique le déroutant parfois, cependant il en savait assez pour comprendre que les temps n'étaient pas sûrs. Il n'était pas dupe, et lorsque les informations parlaient de nouveaux meurtres "mystérieux", "inexplicables", il ne se plaignait pas, comme ses voisins, d'un mode qui sombrait dans la délinquance. Il s'asseyait en silence, et fixait le vide en se demandant si la prochaine victime ne serait pas une jeune femme rousse, âgée d'une vingtaine d'années. D'un côté, il était rassuré de voir que la société magique - il voyait l'Ordre comme un groupe créé à l'initiative du gouvernement magique - prenait le soin de protéger ceux qui travaillaient pour eux, mais de l'autre, le caractère éloigné de cette cachette, dont il ne savait absolument rien et qui aurait tout aussi bien pu se situer dans les Highlands, l'effrayait. Sa femme avait accueillit la nouvelle avec plus de calme, rassurée de savoir que "ces sorciers" prenaient soin de sa fille et de son gendre.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, James, répondit la jeune femme en souriant avec douceur. Tu sais bien que mon père ne te crois pas coupable de ça. Ni moi. Ce n'est la faute de personne. Allez, ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, finissons-en avec ces cookies.

Sa dernière remarque arracha un sourire au jeune homme, et ils passèrent les minutes suivantes à débattre sur les cookies, les traditions de Noël, et le sapin qui menaçait de s'effondrer. Ils avaient voulu en trouver un autre, comme pour se dire que la vie ne s'arrêtait pas là, qu'il s'agissait au contraire de son commencement. Ils avait fini par en trouver un, à l'air solitaire, relégué dans le coin d'une jardinerie voisine. Il était plus petit que le précédent, mais il leur avait tout de suite plus, et comme l'avait affirmé Lily, on ne pouvait décidément pas l'abandonner à son triste sort. Le jeu avait ensuite consisté a entassé le plus de décorations, et l'arbre croulait à présent sous les guirlandes.

_ Tu sais, commença James, une fois qu'ils eurent enfourné les cookies et préparé du thé, si quelque chose se passe mal entre nous un jour, ce n'est pas ton père que je crains le plus, surtout si c'est moi le fautif.

Lily se tourna vers lui, étonnée. Installés dans le salon, ils se faisaient face, tandis que les reflets des flammes venaient danser sur leur visage. La jeune femme attendit la suite, qui vint rapidement :

_ Non, je crois que si je fais une erreur un jour, n'importe laquelle, assez grave pour que .. Enfin, assez grave, je crois que tu n'auras pas besoin de lui pour me dire mes quatre vérités. Ni même pour me jeter un sortilège. Je t'ai déjà vue à l'oeuvre, Lils. Le coup des pustules, très peu pour moi, s'exclama le jeune homme en riant.

La jeune femme se mit à rougir au souvenir de cet événement. Elle était en cinquième année à Poudlard, et l'une de ses relations avait mal tourné. Tout le monde se souvenait des pustules qui avaient recouvert le visage de son ancien petit ami - que personne n'avait plaint - et personne ne manquait jamais une occasion de les lui rappeler, mais c'était souvent avec une note d'admiration dans la voix. Il avait fallu une semaine avant que l'infirmière puisse en venir à bout. Il ne fallu en tout cas que quelques secondes à la jeune femme avant de protester :

_ Il l'avait bien cherché, je te signale !

_ C'est bien ce que je dis, tu n'as jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un pour te défendre, et tu n'auras jamais besoin de personne pour ça, sourit le jeune homme d'un air espiègle. Et je suis chanceux de t'avoir, ajouta-t-il avant de se pencher vers la jeune femme pour l'embrasser.

Un violent coup de sonnette les interrompit, et tous deux bondirent des fauteuils où ils s'étaient installés, avant de s'entre-regarder nerveusement. Ils passèrent dans le vestibule, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, avant de s'immobiliser. Rien. Ils s'apprêtaient à rire de leur frayeur, quand un second coup de sonnette les fit de nouveau tressaillir. Le sourire qui commençait à naître sur leur lèvres s'estompa.

_ Il va bien falloir ouvrir, souffla Lily en s'approchant de la porte.

_ Tu crois ?

_ James, il y a de la lumière dans le salon, et même si les volets sont fermés, ça se voit de l'extérieur. Dumbledore a dis qu'une équipe d'aurors passait souvent. S'il y avait eu le moindre dangers, on l'aurait su.

_ Personne ne sonne à dix-huit heures un jour de Noël, à moins d'être invité, protesta le jeune homme. Dans les films d'horreur ...

_ James, tu crois vraiment que si quelqu'un voulait nous tuer, surtout quelqu'un que nous connaissons tous les deux pour être un mage puissant, il frapperait poliment à la porte avant de nous jeter un sortilège impardonnable ? Demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui, non sans une certaine ironie avec laquelle James avait été familier à une époque où elle refusait d'entendre parler de lui. Elle repris avec plus de calme : Et puis qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Il se peut que ce soit un de nos voisins. Il se peut même que Sirius soit derrière cette porte, en train de rire de notre frayeur. Tu veux vraiment lui donner cette satisfaction ?

L'argument sembla faire mouche, puisque le jeune homme hocha la tête sans un mot. De son côté, la jeune femme elle-même ne se sentait pas forcément rassurée, cependant elle détestait l'idée de rester dans ce vestibule à attendre, sans savoir qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la porte avant de demander qui était là. Le ciel leur tombant sur la tête ne leur aurait pas fait plus d'effet :

_ Décidez-vous, il fait un froid glacial dehors, comment pouvez-vous laisser une vieille dame faire le pieds de grue sur le pas de votre porte un jour de Noël ? Vous n'avez pas honte ? Quand vos professeurs sauront que vous avez refusé d'ouvrir à Bathilda Tourdesac ... Non, Dumbledore se gaussera, comme toujours, avec son air calme. Mais Minerva ! Ah, vous entendrez parler de Minerva ! Ouvrez, enfin, je ne vais rien vous faire, je suis seulement venue vous souhaiter la bienvenue. Quel accueil tu parles !

Dans son étonnement, Lily manqua de faire tomber sa baguette. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil effaré à James, qui le lui rendit. Aucun ne se serait attendu à une telle surprise. La jeune femme, une fois remise, s'empressa d'ouvrir, s'excusant avant-même de saluer leur visiteuse. James, rasséréné, ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en observant l'admiration qui naissait dans les yeux de la jeune femme. L'historienne avait toujours été l'une de ses autrices favorites, à Poudlard. Il avait l'impression de retrouver la petite fille qu'elle avait été, sept ou huit ans auparavant, alors qu'elle se rendait à Poudlard pour la première fois.

La visiteuse releva son capuchon, dévoilant un visage amusé et bienveillant. Face à Lily qui s'excusait toujours, elle répondit en souriant :

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma chère, tout va bien, je comprends parfaitement. Minerva n'entendra jamais parler de cette histoire, si vous promettez de ne pas en parler aux deux vieux fous de l'Ordre, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil complice. Je suis désolée de vous déranger en ce jour de réveillon, mais j'ai su que vous seriez seuls. Je ne compte pas passer la soirée avec vous, Monsieur Franklin m'attends, mais je voulais au moins vous souhaiter la bienvenue. Ma chère, ce jeune homme est d'une impertinence, ajouta-t-elle en pointant James sans façons. Il me dévisage depuis tout à l'heure en se retenant de rire. Dîtes-lui qu'on n'agit pas ainsi en compagnie d'une dame, voulez-vous.

Ce fut trop pour James, qui courut se réfugier dans la cuisine pour laisser libre-cours à son hilarité. Lorsqu'il revint, plus calme et avec une tasse de thé supplémentaire, Bathilda s'était installée dans un fauteuil et échangeait avec Lily comme si elle la connaissait depuis le berceau. Comme promis, elle ne resta pas longtemps. Le mystère de Monsieur Franklin avait eu le temps d'être élucidé - il s'agissait de son chien - et le jeune couple s'était sentit rassuré de la savoir aussi proche d'eux. Ils riaient encore en fermant la porte derrière elle. La radio crachotait toujours quelques bribes de chants traditionnels, le feu brûlait toujours dans l'âtre, et pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée ils se sentait chez eux dans ces lieux.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^_

_Passez une bonne semaine !_


	30. Chapter 30

_Hello :)_

_Je suis sincèrement désolée, une nouvelle fois j'ai mis énormément de temps à publier ce chapitre. Entre mes études et le syndrome de la page blanche, c'était un peu compliqué, et j'avançais au compte goutte. Mais finalement, je viens de le terminer, et j'espère qu'il vous fera plaisir ! Je suis désolée, il est question de confinement, et ce n'est pas forcément drôle vu le contexte actuel, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ^^ Je vais essayer de reprendre la publication régulière, mais comme il me reste beaucoup de travail, et que les examens sont bousculés à cause de la fermeture des universités, je ne sais pas encore comment ça va se jouer, du coup je préfère ne pas vous faire de promesses._

_Dans tous les cas, prenez soin de vous !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Chapitre Trente_

_3 janvier 1980, Godric's Hollow_

Les chaînes d'information relayaient encore les images de la nouvelle attaque meurtrière perpétrée par Voldemort, trois jours après les faits. Des dizaines de morts, une cinquantaine de blessés, dont des enfants. Non, cette fois-ci le réveillon n'avait pas eu ce goût d'insouciance, et beaucoup se demandaient s'il le retrouverait un jour. Du côté moldu comme du côté sorcier, les hauts fonctionnaires s'activaient à une forme de propagande, en vain. Personne n'était dupe, et personne ne pouvait croire aux paroles fleuries qui essayaient de dissiper le sentiment de découragement qui s'emparait de la population. Non, personne.

James en était à sa cinquième tasse de café. Onze heures venaient à peine de sonner. La tasse était posée devant lui, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas touché. Il s'était resservi comme par automatisme mais, le regard perdu dans le vague, il était déjà ailleurs. La maison était silencieuse. Il espérait que Lily avait enfin pu trouver le sommeil, ou au moins le repos. Elle avait passé la nuit accroupie dans la salle de bain, réprimant la nausée violente qui ne la quittait plus depuis l'attaque. Il s'était levé, avait voulu lui apporter son aide, mais il avait vu dans son regard qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. Personne ne le pouvait. Pas encore. Pas maintenant. Il avait compris, et n'avait pas insisté. Ils avaient échangé un sourire, comme pour se dire "tout va bien, ou tout ira bien". Il lui avait aussi ramené une couverture et une bouteille d'eau pleine, avant de retourner se coucher. Mais il n'avait pas dormi. Il avait écouté, prêt à se lever au moindre appel de la jeune femme. Mais cette nuit-là, elle avait voulu lutter seule. Seule contre la nausée. Seule contre ses larmes. Seule.

Quelques coups portés contre la porte le firent tressaillir, l'arrachant à ses médiations. Il un regard nerveux sur la croisée, mais de là où il se tenait, il ne pouvait apercevoir la personne qui venait de frapper. Prenant sa baguette - geste qui était devenu un réflexe, comme pour la tasse de café - il quitta la pièce. Les clefs tintèrent quand il les prit, lui arrachant une grimace involontaire. Mais aucun son ne vint de l'étage. Il fit jouer les verrous et, se tenant prêt, au cas où, il entrouvrit le battant. Dorcas se tenait sur le seuil.

_ Seigneur, tu m'as fait peur, je croyais que c'était Voldemort, plaisanta la jeune homme, d'un ton peu convaincant.

_ Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas ... Alastor m'a demandé de passer, Dorcas avait toujours été un peu timide, mais pour l'avoir déjà vue en colère, le jeune homme savait à quoi s'en tenir. Je peux entrer ?

James s'effaça en souriant, et tandis qu'il la débarrassait de son manteau, il entendit la porte de leur chambre claquer. Lily paru sur le palier, pâle, les yeux cernés. En reconnaissant son amie, un léger sourire éclaira son visage, et elle descendit rapidement les escaliers. Personne n'aurait pu dire ce qu'elle avait enduré cette nuit-là, en la regardant. Fatiguée, mais pas vaincue.

_ Dorcas, comment vas-tu ? Je commençais à croire que tu nous avais oubliés, ça fait longtemps que nous ne t'avons pas vue !

Le visage de Dorcas s'illumina à son tour, tandis qu'elle serrait son amie contre elle.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, il y avait tellement de choses à faire pour l'Ordre, je ne pouvais pas ... Lily tu es ..., commença-t-elle tandis que son amie se détachait de son étreinte.

Une grimace involontaire passa sur son visage, qu'elle tenta de réprimer. Lily sourit, achevant à sa place, sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

_ Réduite à l'état de vampire ? Je pourrais en dire autant pour toi. Viens, ne reste pas dans le vestibule. J'ai entendu James allumer un feu dans la cheminée, tout à l'heure, la pièce doit être réchauffée.

Elle entraîna son ancienne camarade dans le salon, avant de revenir vers la cuisine, où James commençait à préparer un plateau. Il versa le café encore chaud dans les tasses, tandis que Lily sortait un paquet de cookies du placard. En voyant la jeune femme s'agiter autour de lui, il murmura :

_ Laisse, je vais m'en occuper, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton, tentant d'esquisser un sourire.

_ Tu tombes de sommeil. Vas-y, j'ai cinq tasses à mon actif, insista James, en faisant un léger signe en direction du café.

_ Cinq ? Répéta Lily éberluée, avant de rire franchement. Il y a des fois où je me demande qui est le plus épuisé de nous deux.

Elle le laissa terminer, rejoignant Dorcas qui se réchauffait auprès de l'âtre. Il ne neigeait plus, pourtant le froid semblait s'être intensifié. Du moins, c'était ce qu'avait affirmé Bathilda, quelques jours plus tôt. Avec leur confinement, James et Lily avait plutôt l'impression d'étouffer, parfois. James ramena le plateau dans le salon, et fit les honneurs. Il ne manquait jamais de le faire, surtout depuis que Lily avait mis en doute sa capacité à le faire sans renverser quelque chose. Elle avait perdu son pari, ce jour-là.

_ J'aime beaucoup votre nouvelle maison, et de ce que j'ai vu vous avez un jardin, ce sera chouette avec les beaux jours, commenta Dorcas avec entrain, une fois sa timidité initiale dissipée.

_ C'était l'occasion d'avoir un chien, mais Lily refuse, je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi, déclara James en souriant d'un air complice à la jeune femme, dont le regard à lui seul valait une réponse. Et toi, où en es-tu ? Toujours ton appartement au dessus du restaurant ? On n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller, au final ...

_ Non, j'ai déménagé à mon retour. Alastor pense que nous avons une taupe, du coup il a demandé à de nombreux agents de changer de lieu de vie. Je ne me plains pas, j'habite maintenant dans une pension tenue par une retraitée du ministère. Elle est très gentille, beaucoup plus que la précédente. Et je n'ai plus les bagarres qui éclatent à deux heures du matin les jours de match. En revanche, je suis sûre qu'elle a travaillé chez les aurors, elle passe sa journée à épier sa voisine, souris Dorcas.

La conversation se poursuivit, James alignant plaisanteries sur plaisanteries, encouragé par le succès qu'il rencontrait. Ce n'était pas des rires francs, aucun n'en était capable, mais c'était des sourires, et ça, c'était déjà quelque chose. Les souvenirs de Poudlard étaient les plus nombreux à remonter à la surface, sujet inépuisable qui parvenait toujours à redonner un peu de gaieté à ceux qui avaient côtoyé l'école. Mais lorsqu'ils en vinrent à parler de l'Ordre, les traits de Dorcas perdirent leur enthousiasme.

_ Tu as dis que Maugrey t'avais demandé de passer, il voulait quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda James, en se tournant vers elle, les yeux encore pétillants d'espièglerie.

_ C'est grave ? Ajouta Lily, en voyant les traits de la jeune femme s'altérer quelque peu.

_ Il ... Il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il passerait dans la semaine, pour .. Enfin .. Il veut vous reparler du nouvel an et de votre sécurité.

_ Tu en fais une tête, fit remarquer James, étonné. Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi Maugrey passerait pour ça ? Qu'est-ce qui est si important ?

_ Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je crois qu'il veut que vous restiez confinés de manière permanente. Il va aussi en parler aux Londubat.

_ On est déjà ..., commença James, avant d'être interrompu par Lily :

_ Quand il parle de confinement permanent, est-ce qu'il veut dire qu'on ne pourrait plus sortir, ne serait-ce que pour les courses ? Demanda celle-ci, atterrée à cette idée.

_ J'en ai bien peur, répondit Dorcas, en hochant la tête d'un air désolé.

Lily se renfonça dans le fauteuil où elle s'était installée, effarée à l'idée que Maugrey ait pu avoir cette idée. Ils avaient déjà si peu de libertés. Un coup d'oeil échangé avec James lui apprit qu'il pensait la même chose. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais été vraiment habitués à rester à l'intérieur trop longtemps, et la perspective de cette situation qui pouvait durer, qui durerait, tant que Voldemort n'aurait pas été arrêté dans sa folie meurtrière, ne les enchantait guère. Dorcas, s'était légèrement refermée sur elle, désolée d'être la porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles. Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel seul le bruit du bois craquant sous l'impulsion des flammes se fit entendre. Puis Lily releva le menton, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de James :

_ On y arrivera, on a vu pire. Ce qui est idiot, c'est que tu sois la porteuse de cette nouvelle. Si Maugrey voulait vraiment nous l'annoncer lui-même, il pouvait tout aussi bien venir, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Dorcas, en essayant de sourire. Mais puisque tu es là, reste manger avec nous. James s'est essayé au rôti hier, mais il y en a beaucoup trop pour nous tous seuls.

Les yeux de Dorcas brillèrent à cette proposition, et elle se laissa entraîner par le jeune couple. Finalement, ils s'accordèrent tous pour dire que James devrait encore s'exercer, la viande était bien trop cuite pour être mangée, mais les Yorkshire pudding* disparurent tous. Lily alluma la radio, et bientôt James se leva pour donner une version personnelle de "Wake me up". Ce n'était pas une situation idéale, tous en avaient conscience, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Lorsque Maugrey se présenterait, ils pourraient essayer de négocier. Du moins, ils l'espéraient.

* * *

_* Contrairement au pudding traditionnel, il ne s'agit pas d'un dessert, mais d'un accompagnement pour les plats principaux._

_Ce n'est pas mon chapitre le plus amusant, ni le plus long, je m'en excuse. J'espère quand même qu'il vous aura plu ! _

_Encore une fois, prenez bien soin de vous !_

_À bientôt :)_


	31. Chapter 31

_Hello :)_

_J'espère que vous allez bien, au regard de la situation. Prenez soin de vous !_

_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard de publication, j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Chapitre Trente-et-un_

_9 janvier 1980, Godric's Hollow_

_ Le Ministère vous informe que la situation est sous contrôle, cracha la radio dans un coin de la cuisine. Le Ministère a pu intervenir et mettre fin à la situation dangereuse. Le Ministère vous informe que la situation ...

Lily se leva pour couper la radio. Des mauvais nouvelles, ils en entendaient à longueur de journée. D'ailleurs, il ne servait à rien de la laisser allumée, le message de fin d'alerte continuerait à passer sur les ondes pendant au moins cinq minutes, et personne ne pourrait l'endurer après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Un quart d'heure plus tôt, rien n'aurait pu laisser présager une telle situation. Ils avaient commencé par prendre un café, essayant de donner un air civilisé à cette réunion qui n'avait rien d'amusante. Lily avait mis la radio, et pendant quelques temps ils avaient espéré voler ces minutes en apparence "normales" à la réalité. Mais la musique s'était arrêtée, un speaker avait annoncé d'une voix grave que quelque chose se passait aux abords du Ministère, invitant les badauds et habitants à trouver refuges quelque part le plus rapidement possible. Ils étaient restés figés, échangeant des regards anxieux, jusqu'à l'annonce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

James croisa le regard de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle reprenait sa place. Plus les jours passaient, plus ses yeux prenaient une teinte grave. Elle lui avait fait la même remarque, quelques jours plus tôt. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Où avait disparu l'insouciance des jours passés à Poudlard ?

_ Sous contrôle, tu parles, rétorqua Alastor, avec un reniflement dédaigneux, coupant court à leurs réflexions. "Le Ministère a pu intervenir", mon oeil. Ils ne sauraient même pas ouvrir une porte si elle venait à se bloquer. Ce sont les aurors qui sont intervenus, tout le mérite doit leur revenir. Je parie que le Ministère s'est contenté de se barricader et de regarder aux fenêtres. Dans quel monde vit-on, ajouta-t-il en buvant une gorgée de café. Je croyais que Millicent avait plus de sens commun que ça.

James, qui avait porté sa tasse à ses lèvres, la reposa rapidement sans y toucher. La situation avait beau être dramatique, il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas donner tort à l'auror. Un fou rire commençait à le gagner lorsque son regard croisa celui, visiblement moins amusé, de la directrice de Gryffondor. Le professeur McGonagall ne craignait rien du côté du jeune homme, et savait bien qu'il avait besoin de rire, que la situation était déjà assez complexe pour lui, cependant elle ne souhaitait pas encourager les remarques de l'auror, sachant où cela pouvait les mener. Le sourire s'effaça, et le jeune homme s'étrangla en buvant la moitié de sa tasse d'un trait.

_ Millicent n'y est pour rien, tempéra Minerva en se tournant vers Maugrey, sans se départir de son sérieux. Vous connaissez aussi bien que moi la politique de communication du Ministère en cas de situations de ce type, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton peu aimable, comme si elle avait déjà répété cent fois les termes de cette politique.

Fol-Oeil grommela quelque chose d'inaudible, et de sûrement peu correct, mais n'ajouta rien. Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel chacun essaya d'assimiler les dernières informations. Un café londonien, tenu par un couple de moldus, et souvent fréquenté par des sorciers sortant du Ministère, avait été touché par une nouvelle attaque. Jamais auparavant le mage noir ne s'était risqué à frapper coups sur coups. Une nouvelle certitude volait en éclat. Un nouvel espoir de sécurité s'effilochait. Achevant de boire son café, dans lequel il avait rajouté quelques gouttes de cognac, sans se préoccuper de l'air désapprobateur de Minerva, Maugrey se tourna vers le jeune couple. Il les dévisagea un instant, comme s'il cherchait à les cerner. Finalement, il lâcha ce qu'il avait en tête, usant du même ton qu'il aurait employé face aux aurors sous sa direction :

_ Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que la situation se calme, je ne veux pas que l'Ordre ait à subir de nouvelles pertes. À partir de maintenant, vous ne mettez plus le nez dehors, ni aux fenêtres, ni à la boîte aux lettres. Nous posterons quelqu'un devant chez vous, avec des rotations*. Ne les laissez pas entrer, d'accord ? Si quelqu'un s'annonce comme étant là pour votre sécurité, vous lui flanquez un coup et vous transplanez. Nous trouverons un moyen de vous ravitailler, mais pour le moment, vous ne sortez pas d'ici, c'est bien compris ?

Lily et James échangèrent un regard nerveux, sans dire un mot, avant que la jeune femme ne se tourne vers l'auror :

_ Mes parents ...

_ Nous préviendrons vos parents, nous les tiendrons informés, mais pour le moment, vous ne devez avoir aucun contact avec l'extérieur, répondit Maugrey.

_ Ce sont des moldus, ils ...

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous occuperons d'eux, assura Minerva, sans faire mine de remarquer le regard surpris de Fol-Oeil.

Ce dernier n'aurait jamais cru entendre un "nous", ni même un "on" sortir de la bouche de Minerva Mcgonagall. La directrice de maison avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à refuser les offres répétées de Dumbledore pour entrer dans l'Ordre. En dépit du respect qu'il lui portait, Maugrey devait toutefois avouer qu'il n'avait jamais compris ses raisons. Selon elle, le Ministère tenait bon, et "ce n'était pas à une bande de sorciers illuminés entraînant sans honte la jeunesse de ce pays de régler la question", selon ses propres mots. Pourtant, l'actualité la plus récente montrait avec une certaine évidence que le Ministère n'avait aucun pouvoir, et se trouvait complètement démuni face à la menace que représentait Voldemort. Mais Minerva ne s'était pas arrêtée là :

_ Comptez sur nous, ils auront de vos nouvelles régulièrement, et si vous voulez leur faire passer des lettres, nous trouverons un moyen. Mais pour le moment, comme le dis judicieusement Alastor, vous ne devez prendre aucun risque. Pensez un peu à vous, ma chère, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus chaleureux en posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, un ton et un geste auxquels ni James ni Lily n'avait été habitués jusqu'alors. Pensez à vous et à votre enfant. C'est tout ce qui importe pour le moment.

Lily fixa le regard de la directrice d'un air surpris. Jamais elle n'aurait cru se trouver un jour dans cette situation, encore moins rencontré un tel appui auprès de son ancienne enseignante. Au fond, elle aurait mille fois préféré se rendre utile, mais le regard de la directrice n'encourageait pas de réplique, en dépit de sa bienveillance. De toute manière, il aurait été inutile de se révolter. Qu'ils s'agisse de James ou d'elle-même, ils devaient se résigner, d'une façon ou d'une autre. La situation était déjà assez complexe pour les autres membres sans en rajouter. Il n'étaient pas assez inconscients pour risquer leur vie, moins encore celle des autres, de manière inutile. savoir que Mcgonagall était de leur côté la rassurait. James, qui était resté étonnement silencieux jusqu'à présent, se redressa sur sa chaise en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Et pour les rendez-vous ?

_ Les quoi ? Maugrey leva sur lui des yeux surpris.

_ Les rendez-vous pour Lily, précisa James en croisant les bras. Comment on fait ?

Il ne lâchait pas l'auror du regard, ignorant superbement les regards éloquents de sa jeune femme. Lily, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer d'attirer l'attention du jeune homme, se mit à rougir tandis que son regard croisait celui de Minerva. Cette dernière se tourna vers le jeune couple et déclara d'un ton ferme :

_ Nous ferons le nécessaire, nous trouverons un moyen, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis persuadée que parmi les membres de l'Ordre, Maugrey saura vous dénicher quelqu'un à Ste Mangouste, affirma-t-elle en jetant un regard éloquent du côté de l'auror, qui comprenant enfin de quoi il s'agissait, se contenta d'incliner la tête d'un air affirmatif.

James eut l'air de se détendre, et adressa un clin d'oeil à la jeune femme. Il y eut un silence, puis Maugrey revint à la charge, détaillant les modalités de ce confinement forcé. Après avoir achevé sur les détails concernant leur sécurité, il finit par annoncer, en se levant :

_ Bien, je vais aller voir de quoi il en retourne au Ministère. Minerva ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la sorcière.

_ Je vous accompagne, répondit cette dernière en l'imitant.

_ Parfait, lâcha l'auror, avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers le jeune couple. Prenez soin de vous, tous les deux. On a besoin de vous.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ? Demanda Lily, soucieuse. Il y a sûrement du travail qu'on peut faire ici, non ?

Fol-Oeil regarda attentivement le jeune couple. Il pouvait voir la détermination dans leurs yeux. Il soupira. Minerva avait raison, ils n'auraient jamais dû être amenés à vivre ça. Et cependant, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ce n'était ni sa faute, ni celle de Dumbledore. La situation exigeait un mouvement large. Elle réclamait toute l'aide possible. La jeunesse avait toujours fait ses preuves, dans les événements dramatiques qui avaient émaillé l'Histoire. C'était triste à dire, mais l'auror n'y pouvait rien. On avait envoyé ces jeunes au front en 14, dans une boucherie monumentale. La guerre les avait brisés. Pourtant, sans eux, la fin aurait été différente. Ce n'était pas juste, mais la vie ne l'avait jamais été, et ne le serait sûrement jamais. Il n'avait jamais voulu les mettre en danger, ni eux ni personne. Mais quelqu'un devait faire le sale boulot. D'ailleurs, ils avaient l'étoffe pour assumer ce rôle.

_ Prenez soin de vous, répéta-t-il avec fermeté. Nous trouverons de quoi vous occuper en temps voulu. D'ici-là, ne bougez pas de là. Et surtout, ajouta-t-il dans un grommellement bourru, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dis. Vigilance constante !

Là-dessus il quitta la pièce, suivi de Minerva, et tous deux disparurent sur le perron, dans un "crac" sonore. James ferma la porte derrière eux, avant de se tourner vers Lily. Tous deux poussèrent un profond soupir, comme si on les avait soulagés d'un grand poids mais que, paradoxalement, on leur en avait fourni un autre. Ils étaient heureux d'en avoir terminé avec cette discussion, cependant l'incertitude qui entourait les prochains jours, voire les prochaines semaines, ne les rassurait pas. Sans parler de la situation du Ministère.

_ Scones ou crêpes ? Demanda James, qui commençait à trouver des effets relaxants dans la cuisine.

_ Peu importe, murmura Lily en rentrant dans la cuisine.

_ Tu as vu, j'ai bien géré cette question des rendez-vous, lança James d'un ton espiègle, en s'équipant d'un large tablier.

_ J'avais envie de m'enterrer vivante, James, ce n'était absolument pas drôle, et ce n'était pas le moment, répliqua Lily en rougissant de nouveau.

_ Ce n'était sûrement pas aussi terrible que pour Alastor, répondit le jeune homme.

_ Tu veux dire que tu l'as fait exprès ? Lily leva sur lui un regard horrifié.

James ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire avant d'éclater de rire en échappant de peu au torchon avec lequel elle le menaçait.

_ De toute façon, tu n'avais pas à avoir honte, c'est normal, il me semble. Sauf si bien spur tu préfères que je m'occupe de l'accouchement tout seul.

_ Dans tes rêves, Potter, répliqua Lily d'un ton peu aimable, même si son regard trahissait un certain amusement à cette idée.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Il se peut que j'accélère l'histoire, tant pour notre moral à tous que pour le dynamisme de cette fanfiction. Plusieurs événements (comme les anniversaires) peuvent sauter, mais ce sera quand même fluide (enfin j'espère). Qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis, bon ou mauvais (tant que c'est constructif)._

_Prenez soin de vous !_


	32. Chapter 32

_Hello :)_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Chapitre Trente-Deux_

31 janvier 1980, Godric's Hollow

Le jeune couple fut tiré de son sommeil par des hurlements. Quelqu'un les appelait, dehors. Une voix, que manifestement quelqu'un d'autre voulait faire taire. Il y eut quelques coups contre la porte d'entrée, pendant un temps seulement, comme si la première personne avait réussi à atteindre le perron avant d'être tirée en arrière. James tâtonna pour retrouver ses lunettes, tandis que Lily rejetait les couvertures qui l'embarrassaient. En se levant, elle s'aperçut qu'il était environ trois heures du matin. Il avaient à peine dormi deux heures. La veille, James s'était organisé pour lui permettre de célébrer son anniversaire, et ils étaient restés éveillés jusque tard dans la nuit, observant les reflets dansants que les flammes, illuminant chaleureusement l'âtre, projetaient sur les murs. Essayant de rassembler leurs pensées, ils descendirent silencieusement jusqu'à faire face à la porte d'entrée, baguettes tendues.

Plus personne ne frappait à la porte, et seuls des cris étouffés trahissaient la présence d'au moins deux personnes, à l'extérieur. Lily se glissa dans le salon. Les volets, anciens, permettaient d'observer la rue par des interstices. Se collant à la fenêtre, elle jeta un coup d'oeil dehors. James l'imita, et tous deux purent observer deux formes roulant par terre.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque, murmura James, l'esprit encore confus. Lily, tu ferais peut-être mieux de monter, vu ton état, suggéra-t-il, prenant conscience de la gravité de la situation.

_ Certainement pas, protesta la jeune femme dans un chuchotement furieux, sans quitter la scène des yeux.

Tous deux avaient les traits tirés, témoins de leur fatigue et de la tension ambiante

_ Mais Lils, commença à plaider le jeune homme, tu ne peux pas ...

_ Attends, souffla l'interpellée en se rapprochant de la fenêtre, jusqu'à sentir le froid de la vitre contre sa joue. James, est-ce que ce n'est pas ... Oh bon sang, s'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant précipitamment de l'ouverture, avant de se ruer dans le couloir. Dépêche-toi !

James la suivi, pestant à mi-voix. Être tiré de son sommeil n'est un plaisir pour personne, et les deux jeunes gens manquaient cruellement de repos, aussi leur amabilité s'en ressentait-elle. Il rejoignit la jeune femme au moment où celle-ci faisait mine d'ouvrir la porte. D'une main, il repoussa le battant en fixant la jeune femme d'un air furieux :

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prends, est-ce que tu as complètement perdu la tête ?

_ James, ne fais pas l'idiot, Remus est en train de se faire passer à tabac, riposta la jeune femme en imposant une secousse à la poignée, forçant la porte à se rouvrir largement. Aide-moi au lieu de me dévisager comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en sortant.

Ahuri, le jeune homme resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, avant que la voix de Lily, lançant un sort d'immobilisation, ne le sorte de son état d'hébétude. Il sortit rapidement, et observa la scène en se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de cauchemarder. Deux formes étaient étendues au sol, immobiles. Lily se penchait sur l'une d'elle, appelant Remus d'une voix qui lui paru étrange. Il se rapprocha, et reconnu son ami, le visage ensanglanté. Lily essuyait déjà les marques qui recouvraient son visage, tournant le dos à la seconde silhouette. James se pencha pour l'observer de plus près. Il s'agissait de Mondingus Fletcher. Lui-même n'était pas dans un état remarquable, mais c'était moins pire que pour Remus. Le sort que Lily avait lancé avait frappé les deux lutteurs, et aucun d'eux ne pouvait remuer. Si Mondingus semblait vouloir tuer quelqu'un, au vu de son regard sombre et de ses efforts désespérés pour retrouver sa liberté de mouvements, Remus avait les yeux clots, et la respiration sifflante.

_ On ne peut pas les laisser là, il faut les rentrer, fit remarquer James, en jetant un regard nerveux aux alentours.

_ Le sortilège de protection est toujours en place, ils ne nous voient pas, murmura Lily en se tournant vers lui. Mais tu as raison, on ne peut pas les laisser là, ajouta-t-elle en revenant à Remus.

_ Je m'en occupe, offrit le jeune homme en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il faut qu'on joigne l'Ordre, pour savoir s'ils ont une idée de ce qui a pu se passer. Je suis sûr que Mondingus a beaucoup de choses à dire, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme, dont le visage rougissait de colère, mais je ne suis pas sûr de croire en sa version.

Lily hocha la tête et se redressa. Elle allait franchir la porte d'entrée quand la voix de James lui parvint :

_ Je suis désolé, Lils, je ne voulais pas ...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien, répondit la jeune femme, en essayant de sourire malgré son épuisement.

Laissant au jeune homme le soin de ramener les deux corps à l'intérieur - il était hors de question de libérer Mondingus du sortilège, il en aurait sûrement profiter pour continuer sa besogne, ou pire, pour filer, la jeune femme rentra et attrapa le combiné. C'était une idée de Fol-Oeil. Permettant à Lily et James de garder un lien avec l'extérieur, notamment leurs parents, le téléphone avait été ensorcelé de manière à ce que personne ne puisse écouter les conversation - Fol-Oeil doutait même que Voldemort puisse avoir connaissance de ce stratagème, s'agissant d'un objet moldu, et connaissant la répugnance du mage noir pour de tels éléments, mais comme on n'était jamais trop prudent, il avait préféré y ajouter l'aide de la magie. Il en avait fait installer chez lui et plusieurs membres de l'Ordre, afin de permettre au jeune couple d'obtenir de l'aide en cas de problème.

Lorsque James entra, les deux corps flottant de manière lugubre devant lui, Lily raccrochait, avant de reprendre le téléphone :

_ La ligne de Maugrey sonne dans le vide, expliqua-t-elle au jeune homme, qui l'observait d'un air intrigué. J'essaye chez Sirius ...

Mais Sirius ne répondit pas. Un étrange malaise s'empara de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle raccrochait. James revint du salon, où il avait installé Remus et Mondingus. Lorsque Lily se retourna vers lui, il fronça les sourcils.

_ Personne ne réponds ?

_ Non, personne. On ferait mieux d'interroger Mondingus, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant dans l'autre pièce.

Remus était étendu de tout son long sur le canapé. James avait achevé de faire disparaître les cicatrices, fraîches et anciennes, du visage de son ami. Mondingus, plus furieux que jamais, semblait se débattre intérieurement, assit sur un fauteuil. Lorsque Lily lui redonna l'usage de la parole, il ne s'attarda pas en remerciement, et hurla avec fureur :

_ C'est comme ça que vous traitez vos gardes du corps ? Vous n'avez pas honte ?

Le jeune couple attendit un moment, laissant le sorcier reprendre son souffle. Voyant qu'il se remettait Lily, qui s'était assurée que de son côté, Remus revenait à lui, demanda froidement :

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi avoir attaqué Remus Lupin ?

_ Ce sale traître n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, cracha l'homme, s'étranglant de colère. Il a déboulé en hurlant comme un fou furieux. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, les ordres sont les ordres, quiconque entre de manière suspecte doit être arrêté.

_ Il s'agissait de Remus, sale petite vermine, grommela James en s'approchant dangereusement de Mondingus. Et tu le savais très bien, pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Et pourquoi l'appelle-tu comme ça ?

_ Vous connaissez les rumeurs aussi bien que moi, répondit Fletcher d'un ton suffisant.

_ Oui, et je m'en vais te les tirer de la tête si tu continues, répliqua James, pointant toujours sa baguette dans sa direction.

_ Je dis la vérité, si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez-le lui, s'exclama le sorcier, en s'agitant de plus belle.

_ Nous le ferons, une fois qu'il aura repris ses esprits, répondit Lily, en le dévisageant d'un air rageur.

Remus mit quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir les yeux, et un long quart d'heure s'écoula avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il avait l'air désolé, et même la bienveillance du jeune couple ne fut pas suffisante pour le rassurer. Lily lui apporta une tasse de thé, tandis que James empoignait Mondingus pour l'enfermer dans la cuisine.

L'homme n'avait cessé de lancer des injures à la ronde, tantôt contre Remus, tantôt contre Lily et James, si bien qu'ils avaient perdu patience. En le laissant dans la cuisine, James l'avait d'ailleurs averti qu'au moindre bruit, il se chargerait lui-même de le conduire à Maugrey, combien même il devrait affronter la désapprobation de ce dernier contre sa sortie. Mondingus avait paru inquiet à l'idée d'une telle perspective, et s'était tenu immobile. Remus tenta d'adresser un sourire au jeune homme, lorsque ce dernier les rejoignit dans le salon, mais il n'y parvint pas, et sa mimique se transforma en grimace douloureuse. Lorsqu'il fut en mesure de parler, il commença immédiatement par s'excuser, en dépit des protestations du jeune couple :

_ Je ne voulais pas, murmurait-il encore, l'air abattu.

_ Il n'y a aucun problème, rassure-toi, tout va bien, coupa Lily en posant une main sur son bras. Que s'est-il passé, exactement ? Si l'on en croit Fletcher, tu es arrivé de manière assez soudaine ?

_ Il fallait absolument que je vous prévienne, ça ne pouvait pas attendre, répondit Remus, d'un ton assez rapide. Sirius ne pouvait pas venir lui-même, et ils sont tous avec lui, et je dois y retourner, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard anxieux à l'horloge. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard, murmura-t-il, comme si un poids lui pesait sur la conscience.

_ De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda James, sentant que quelque chose de grave était survenu, au regard de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Remus.

_ Ils l'ont retrouvé, murmura précipitamment le jeune homme en les regardant alternativement. Ils ont retrouvé Regulus.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux, tandis que James s'étranglait avec son thé. Cela faisait au moins deux mois que la mission avait eu lieu, autant dire une éternité pour le jeune couple qui avait connu de nombreux événements depuis. Parfois, ces missions leurs paraissaient être des rêves. Depuis leur installation à Godric's Hollow, les jours avaient paru compter double. La jeune femme se tourna vers le lycanthrope :

_ Est-ce qu'il ..., au fond elle se doutait déjà de la réponse, mais elle avait besoin de confirmer l'intuition qu'elle avait eu avec Alice.

_ Il est mort, assura Remus en se tournant vers la jeune femme. Ils ont retrouvé son corps sur une plage, rejeté par la mer, probablement. Il était méconnaissable, et sans la brigade de Sainte-Mangouste, on ne l'aurait sûrement pas identifié. Des promeneurs ont appelé les services moldus, ajouta-t-il, voyant briller dans leurs yeux une lueur perplexe - on n'appelait pas les services de Sainte-Mangouste pour rien, mais quelque chose dans leur témoignage a fait tiqué le commissaire, qui est un sorcier. Au lieu d'envoyer une équipe normale, il a fait appel à nos services, et il est allé lui-même effacer les souvenirs des promeneurs. On a récupéré le corps hier.

_ Comment va Sirius ? Demanda James, inquiet à l'idée de ce qui pourrait passer par la tête de son meilleur ami.

_ Il s'est effondré devant le corps, répondit le jeune homme en baissant les yeux, encore tourmenté par la vision de Sirius face au corps décomposé de son frère. Il faut dire que le cadavre était dans un sale état, il a sûrement passé plusieurs semaines dans l'eau. Le chef de service s'est chargé de prévenir les parents, mais j'ai emmené Sirius avant qu'ils n'arrivent, ajouta-t-il en relevant la tête, les lèvres tremblantes. C'était affreux. Il sanglotait, appelait son frère comme en proie au délire.

_ Où est-il à présent ? Demanda Lily, les sourcils froncés, également inquiète à l'idée du jeune homme seul face à ce désespoir.

_ Maugrey l'a pris avec lui, de manière temporaire, mais je ne pense pas que ça tiendra longtemps, même si Alastor est fantastique avec lui. Le fait est que c'est un ballet incessant, pour l'Ordre et les aurors, ce qui laisse peu de moments de calme. Je voulais le ramener chez moi, mais ...

Remus n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Sa pâleur excessive trahissait l'approche de la pleine lune, et tous savaient qu'il serait impossible que Sirius cohabite avec lui, pour le moment. Le deuil affectait sensiblement les animagi, et même si Sirius avait eu la force de se métamorphoser, la situation aurait été intenable. Lily échangea un coup d'oeil avec James. Le hochement de tête de ce dernier confirma qu'ils avaient eu la même pensée. La jeune femme se tourna de nouveau vers Remus :

_ Fais-le venir ici, déclara-t-elle d'une voix assurée. Il ne sera pas dérangé par les visiteurs, il n'y en a aucun, et nous serons là pour veiller sur lui.

* * *

_Et voilà, merci à vous d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu !_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)_

_Prenez bien soin de vous, et à bientôt !_


	33. Chapter 33

_Hello,_

_Je vous remercie tous pour être aussi patients avec moi, je suis désolée pour les délais ..._

_J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Lou: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Elle m'a vraiment touchée, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ^^_

* * *

_Chapitre Trente-Trois_

_._

_6 février 1980, Godric's Hollow_

La neige s'était mise à tomber de manière importante, depuis quelques jours. Les routes étaient dégagées avec peine, et le village fonctionnait au ralenti. Seuls les rires des enfants venaient troubler le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre, tentant de donner à la maison une atmosphère confortable, mais ne parvenant qu'à réchauffer le salon. Lily, qui enfant avait juré qu'elle ne se mettrait jamais à tricoter, avait fini par prendre les aiguilles que sa mère lui avait envoyé et, bon gré mal gré, s'était mise à tricoter des couvertures en patchwork. James s'était tenu à distance pendant quelque jours, mais à présent il lui arrivait parfois de se mettre à tricoter les carrés, tout en jurant que s'ils n'obtenaient pas le droit de sortir bientôt, on ne retrouverait plus de lui que son ombre, et qu'il commençait déjà à se transformer en ancêtre.

_ Regarde, Lily, j'ai même trouvé deux cheveux blancs, ce matin, s'était-il exclamé une fois, parfaitement indigné par cette découverte.

Lily s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules en contenant un rire qui aurait pu être jugé malvenu, mais Sirius, lui, s'était contenté d'hocher la tête, sans vraiment savoir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, c'était à peine s'il avait desserré les dents, à l'exception des remerciements qu'il avait adressé au jeune couple, à son arrivée. Maugrey avait hoché la tête d'un air sinistre, tandis que James l'aidait à monter à l'étage, où ils avaient préparé la chambre d'ami pour l'accueillir.

_ Veillez bien sur lui, avait-il murmuré, tandis que Lily s'apprêtait à refermer la porte.

La jeune femme avait promis, et tandis que l'auror s'éloignait, prêt à s'évanouir dans la nuit, la jeune femme avait pris le temps d'inspirer l'air frais sur le pas de la porte. Un crac sonore l'avait prévenue que Maugrey avait transplané, alors elle avait fermé, comme à regret, la porte d'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, les verrous avaient tourné. La maison se tenait là, close, espérant, ou croyant naïvement que ses murs protégeraient ses habitants de toute attaque.

Sirius était resté dans la chambre d'ami, qu'il n'avait pour ainsi dire pratiquement pas quittée depuis son arrivée. Il descendait à l'heure des repas, insistait pour aider à faire la vaisselle, mais à chaque fois que ces instants s'achevaient, quelques fois au milieu des rires du jeune couple, accompagnés par un pâle sourire de la part du Sirius, l'étincelle qui avait illuminé son visage pendant quelques instants s'estompait, s'évanouissait lentement avant de disparaître, laissant de nouveau au jeune homme une expression de triste mélancolie et, parfois, de détresse infinie.

_ J'ai fait du thé, tu en veux ? Demanda James, passant la tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Lily, absorbée dans la contemplation des flammes qui s'élevaient dans la cheminée, détacha à regret son regard du ballet pour se tourner vers le jeune homme. En y regardant de plus près, il était également couvert de farine. Se retournant complètement elle demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

_ Pourquoi ? Répondit James en fronçant les sourcils, avant de suivre le regard de la jeune femme. Oh, ça ? Ce n'est rien, j'ai fait des scones ... et des cookies, ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître, tandis qu'une odeur de brûlé commençait à se faire sentir. Tu peux oublier les cookies, Lils, cria-t-il depuis la cuisine, d'un ton dépité.

Amusée, la jeune femme se leva pour le suivre. En entrant dans la pièce, elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux, et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre. James, visiblement furieux, se tenait devant le four, contemplant le désastre d'un air rageur, comme s'il tenait l'appareil pour responsable de ses déboires. Des pas retentirent dans les escaliers, et Sirius apparu bientôt, pâle mais l'oeil vif.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton anxieux, avant de tousser à son tour.

_ Je suis désolé, Sirius, commença James, visiblement peiné d'avoir effrayé son ami. J'ai eu un problème avec le four et les cookies ont brûlé. En revanche, si tu veux des scones, je t'en prie sers-toi, proposa-t-il gentiment, en désignant une assiette pleine sur la table.

Sirius se détendit en constatant que rien de grave ne s'était produit. Il déclina l'offre de James, et s'apprêtait à remonter, quand son ami l'arrêta d'un geste, en posant la main sur son épaule :

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de remonter, tu sais.

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil du côté de James et compris le double sens. Il n'était pas obligé de s'enfermer avec l'image entêtante de son frère. Il n'était pas obligé de rester seul. Il n'était pas obligé. Lily lui adressa un sourire encourageant, avant de lui proposer une tasse de thé. Elle fut rapidement interrompue par James :

_ Non mais dis, c'est moi qui ait fait le thé, c'est moi qui propose, rétorqua-t-il avec le ton qu'aurait employé un enfant, arrachant un pâle sourire à son ami. Sirius, est-ce que tu veux du thé ? Répéta-t-il, riant de l'expression de la jeune femme.

_ Non, merci, c'est vraiment très gentil, mais je ...

Le jeune homme recula. En d'autres temps, il aurait ri face aux grimaces de James. Il aurait ri face à l'expression de Lily. Ils auraient plaisanté, partagé un thé. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme aurait tant voulu se joindre au couple, à leurs rires, à leurs espoirs, mais la morsure du deuil étaient venu le hanter à nouveau, douleur entêtante qui répétait inlassablement "tout est de ta faute". Parfois, il pensait que cette voix avait raison.

Après tout, n'avait-il pas abandonné son jeune frère en quittant le square Grimmaud ? Ne l'avait-il pas laissé sombrer dans les cachots de Serpentard, oubliant jusqu'à la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faîtes, de toujours veiller l'un sur l'autre ? Il avait failli à sa promesse, et à présent, le corps de son frère était exposé dans une morgue sombre et glaciale. Il lui avait tourné le dos, le croyant attiré par les forces des ténèbres, quand son frère avait lutté pour l'autre côté. Qui oserait lui dire à présent que tout cela n'était pas sa faute ?

_ Sirius ..., commença James, devinant les pensées de son ami, tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute ...

_ Non, je ne le sais pas, répondit durement le jeune homme, parce que ce n'est pas vrai.

_ Je vais te dire ce qui n'est pas vrai, répliqua James, c'est cette culpabilité que tu crois devoir t'infliger. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Sirius.

_ Si j'avais été là, si j'étais resté à ses côtés au lieu de fuir et de le laisser derrière moi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, s'exclama le jeune homme, laissant pour la première fois libre cours à ses aveux. Si j'avais été là, il ne se serait pas tourné vers eux. Il n'aurait pas suivi les conseils de nos parents. Bon sang, James, tu ne comprends pas ? C'est ma faute s'il est mort ! En fuyant, je l'ai laissé tombé, il était devenu une proie facile et ...

Les sanglots qu'il réprimait depuis longtemps déjà s'échappèrent finalement, le rendant incapable de poursuivre. James s'approcha, désemparé. Posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami, il resta là, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. L'idée que Sirius soit responsable de la mort de Regulus était ridicule, et vu le regard de Lily, elle pensait certainement la même chose. Mais contrairement au jeune homme, la jeune sorcière pensa qu'il serait inutile de répéter à Sirius que rien de tout cela n'était sa faute. Au contraire, elle s'approcha et murmura :

_ Où l'ont-ils retrouvé ?

Sirius releva la tête, et rencontra les yeux émeraudes de la jeune femme.

_ Non loin de la plage où vous l'avez cherché, répondit-il, secoué de tremblements. Il était ... Il était dans un tel état ...

Il s'interrompit de nouveau, le souvenir du corps défiguré lui revenant en mémoire. L'eau salée ne lui avait pas restitué son frère. Elle ne lui avait rendu qu'un corps, à peine identifiable, comme si ses lames glaciales avaient lacéré le corps, sans relâche, ne laissant presque aucune trace du jeune homme qu'il était autrefois. Autrefois. Pas hier, pas avant-hier, autrefois. Regulus semblait désormais appartenir à ces fantômes du passé, hantant les vivants par leur présence muette.

_ Et je ne pourrai même pas assister aux funérailles, ajouta-t-il dans un nouveau sanglot. Je ne pourrai même pas lui dire "au revoir" convenablement.

_ Nous trouverons un moyen, répondit James d'un ton calme. En attendant, tu peux compter sur nous, ajouta-t-il, après avoir échangé un regard avec Lily.

Ils restèrent là, entourant le jeune homme en silence. Un rayon de soleil entra dans la pièce, illuminant chaque élément autour d'eux. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Sirius pensa, une fois calmé, qu'il avait trouvé un foyer, et une famille. James parvint à lui faire accepter du café, et assis autour de la table, ils écoutèrent le jeune homme ressasser ses souvenirs, entre le premier vol à balai de Regulus, et leur dernière entrevue, un soir de septembre.

Ils s'étaient croisés, chacun marchant en direction de points opposés. Se reconnaissant pratiquement en même temps, ils s'étaient subitement arrêtés. La foule ne leur avait pas prêté attention, et de nombreuses personnes avaient marché entre eux. Ils ne s'étaient pas dis un mot. Un signe de tête avait suffi, à peine accompagné d'un sourire. Ils avaient repris leur route, sans savoir que quelques semaines plus tard, l'un d'eux fermerait les yeux pour ne plus les ouvrir.

Ils auraient pu se dire tant de choses ce soir-là.

Combien de mots resteraient ainsi, perdus faute d'avoir été dis ?

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! _

_Je suis désolée pour le temps de publication, promis je vais essayer de m'améliorer là-dessus. _

_Prenez soin de vous !_


End file.
